Crossover Conséquences Inattendues
by zodiaque and co
Summary: Des Gémeaux qui fêtent leurs retrouvailles, une intrusion tardive à la Soul Society, et si les deux événements étaient liés ? Crossover St Seiya-Bleach - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Un nouveau rp, qui comme son nom l'indique est un crossover entre l'univers de St Seiya et celui de Bleach - yaoi

Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo

**Conséquences inattendues**

**Chapitre 1**

**Soul Society**

Quand l'alarme retentit, le capitaine de la sixième division allait se mettre au lit après une harassante journée de travail. Retenant un soupir de lassitude quand à l'origine de cette nouvelle alerte, qui, entre autre chose lui cassait les oreilles, il rejoignit tranquillement l'extérieur où, comme il s'y attendait, arrivait déjà son lieutenant avec des explications :

- Un intrusion capitaine ! Plusieurs personnes !

- Allons bon, et où ça ?

Le lieu indiqué par son lieutenant se trouvait tout près d'ici. Ils y arrivèrent les premiers, suivit rapidement par le capitaine Hitsugaya et son lieutenant ainsi que par Hisagi. Tous accompagnés d'un bon nombre de shinigami bien évidemment.

Pas un ne bougea en découvrant un bien étrange spectacle. Au milieu d'une cour se trouvait un amas de corps emmêlés les uns dans les autres et visiblement en état de choc.

- Mais vire ton coude de là ! dit une voix.

- C'n'est pas le mien ! Mais toi vire ton pied de ma figure ! fit une autre.

- Et comment je m'y prends hein ?! rétorqua la première.

- Mes biens chers frères, nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches! annonça une troisième.

Petite phrase qui ressemblait assez à une vérité vu que le monticule de membres poussa un soupir las.

Le premier à s'extraire de ce fatras indistincts était apparemment une âme errante qui se contenta de leur jeter un coup d'œil à peine étonné avant d'aider ses compagnons à se remettre sur pied et de lisser sa longue chevelure indigo en regardant enfin plus attentivement autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le capitaine de la sixième division qui eut soudain l'impression de croiser un regard bien plus froid que le sien :

- Allons bon, dit-il alors que chacun semblait avoir retrouvé ses membres, où est-ce que ces idiots ont bien pu nous faire atterrir ?

- Aucune idée mais assez loin en tout cas... fit un jeune homme avec une longue chevelure ébène.

Doucement un homme habillé d'un sari se dirigea vers les hommes qui les regardaient bizarrement.

- Shaka tu va faire quoi ? demanda un autre homme.

- Me renseigner ! répondit-il simplement. Il arriva devant un homme à la longue chevelure blanche et ouvrit les yeux. Excusez-moi monsieur, pourriez-vous me dire ou nous sommes tombé s'il vous plait ?

- A la Soul Society... répondit le capitaine Ukitake machinalement.

- Et c'est ? continua le dénommé Shaka.

- Le royaume des mort, fit une voix de stentor qui fit retourner sur elle toute les personnes présentes. Les intrus le regardaient se demandant qui était ce vieux chauve à la longue barbe attachée bizarrement et appuyé sur une canne ressemblant à celle de Tortue Géniale dans Dragon Ball.

- Quoi ? Encore ? dirent les chevaliers d'or d'une même voix.

- Super, et dire que vous veniez à peine de ressusciter ! fit un jeune homme aux cheveux émeraude en se rasseyant à même le sol.

- T'inquiète, on va aller les hanter toutes les nuits ! dit un autre jeune en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Et vous, qui êtes vous ? demanda l'homme à la longue chevelure blanche.

- Shaka de la Vierge, chevalier d'Athéna... Mes frères d'armes, Camus du Verseau, Mu du Bélier, Hyoga du Cygne, Shiryu du Dragon et Shun d'Andromède, présenta l'hindou. A leur nom, les autres firent un petit signe de la tête.

- Des chevaliers de quoi ? demanda le capitaine Hitsugaya.

- D'Athéna, répéta Mu d'une voix douce.

- La Déesse grecque ? s'étonna tout de même le commandant en chef en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire ici des chevaliers d'une déité grecque et surtout comment pouvait-il survivre sans difficulté apparente dans le royaume des morts alors qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il y a de vivant.

- Oui, répondit Camus en aidant de nouveau les jeunes à se remettre debout.

- Et vous êtes des âmes errantes ? demanda encore Toshiro.

- Des quoi ? interrogea Shaka avec un regard d'incompréhension.

- Des morts, si vous préférez, précisa Byakuya d'une voix si froide qu'il s'attira le regard du Verseau.

- Ben, aux dernières nouvelles et depuis très récemment pour certains d'entres nous, nous étions bien vivants, commenta Shun, à moins que ces idiots de Gémeaux nous aient tous à nouveau tués !

- Aucune chance, lui répondit Shiryu.

- Je suis le commandant Yamamoto... commença l'homme chauve quand l'interrompit la voix rauque et forte du capitaine de la onzième division, enfin arrivé sur les lieux, après quelques menus détours :

- Où sont les âmes errantes que je les massacre tous ? Ah vous voilà enfin ! dit-il en s'arrêtant devant Shaka et en dégainant son zanpakuto.

- Attends…tenta l'homme à la chevelure blanche mais Kenpachi n'écoutait pas.

- Je vais te tuer sale âme errante ! hurla-t-il au blond devant lui.

Le chevalier de la sixième maison n'appréciait pas le fait de se faire traité d'âme errante... Mais il ne voulait pas non plus créer une nouvelle guerre surtout qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle galère les Gémeaux les avaient mis. Il fit néanmoins deux pas en arrière pour ne pas se faire trancher la tête. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui et lança une petite attaque qui le fit simplement tomber à terre. Les autres chevaliers évitaient de pouffer de rire.

- Ki-sama! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as foutu ! Viens't'battre ! hurla l'homme aux clochettes.

Un autre mot et la voix du capitaine fut éteinte.

- Veuillez m'excusez, mais, il me semble qu'il serait plus facile d'avoir une conversation sans interruption, fit Shaka diplomatique alors que Kenpachi s'asticotait comme un beau diable sur le sol.

Rire était bien la dernière des choses à faire à ce moment, mais c'est pourtant ce dont ce retint fortement le commandant Yamamoto en voyant le si puissant capitaine s'agiter sur le sol, la bouche hurlant sûrement des insultes à ce chevalier, mais qui restaient étrangement muette :

- Ce n'est pas irrémédiable j'espère ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Nullement, le rassura tout de suite Shiryu qui se retenait à grand peine de rire également.

Hyoga et Shun, eux, pouffaient largement.

- Bien, reprit le commandant qui se tourna vers son homme devenu muet. Maîtrisez-vous capitaine Kenpachi ! Ces âm…hommes, se corrigea-t-il, n'avaient aucunement l'intention de perturber notre monde si j'ai bien compris, et ne sont nullement nos ennemis, je me trompe ?

- Non, acquiesça Shaka, il s'agit d'un malheureux concours de circonstances, j'en ai peur…

Evidement, lui préciser que le dit concours de circonstances n'était qu'une bonne cuite de deux Gémeaux, bien trop heureux de se retrouver pour comprendre que leurs concours idiots de pouvoirs pouvaient parfois s'avérer très dangereux, ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Shion se chargerait bien assez vite de leurs passer un savon, du moins l'espérait-t-il.

- Avez-vous un commandant parmi vous ? interrogea alors Yamamoto.

- Non, notre grand Pope, Shion, est resté au Sanctuaire…

- Le Sanctuaire ? demanda Toshiro.

- L'endroit d'où nous venons, précisa Mu.

- Je vous propose de tous nous reposez cette nuit et de faire le point demain matin, continua Yamamoto qui jugeait vite et bien. Ces hommes ne représentaient pas un danger à ses yeux, de plus leurs pouvoirs semblaient étrangement puissants bien trop pour des hommes ordinaires. Et puis, ils possédaient un don quelconque qui leur permettait de demeurer ici tout en restant vivant, il avait besoin de faire quelques recherches. Six de nos capitaines vont se charger d'accueillir l'un d'entre vous et de l'héberger pour ce soir et plus si nécessaire bien sûr, conclut-il.

- Ça parait une bonne idée, approuva Hyoga en baillant. Je suis vanné !

- Mais avant, si vous voulez bien, dit encore Yamamoto en désignant Kenpachi qui s'était relevé et calmé.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, confirma Shaka qui se concentra en disant un seul mot.

- Je vais te butter ! fit Kenpachi en regardant Shaka droit dans les yeux. Lui, je l'emmène avec moi ! Le premier qui s'y oppose, j'lui fends la tronche ! Par ici blondinette! dit le capitaine aux clochettes ouvrant la marche.

L'hindou se pinça l'arête du nez, il sentait que sa nuit allait être très courte... Pourtant il se résigna à suivre le capitaine, il avait comme l'impression, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction.

Camus eut un petit sourire, cette situation avait vraiment quelque chose de comique.

- Byakuya-sama, tu t'occuperas du dénommé Camus.

- A vos ordres !

Avec sa classe naturelle, le noble salua le Sotaicho avant de faire un joli demi-tour et avança vers le Verseau.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre, dit-il avant de partir dans une direction sans attendre le moindre mot du chevalier.

Pendant ce temps, Yamamoto continuait à distribuer les assignations de chacun :

- Le capitaine Hitsugaya hébergera le dénommé Mu.

- A vos ordres ! s'empressa de dire ce dernier en s'avançant vers le Bélier, son lieutenant tout sourire derrière lui.

- Le capitaine Kyôrakû de Shun, lieutenant Hisagi de Hyoga et Capitaine Ukitake de Shiryu.

Les derniers nommés s'avancèrent pour prendre en charge leurs invités et en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, la petite place se retrouva désertée.

Ooo000ooO

**Demeure de Byakuya Kuchiki**

Arrivé à la demeure familiale Camus ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise devant la bâtisse. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Passé les grilles, une horde de serviteurs vinrent chercher les ordres de leur maître.

- Préparez la chambre d'ami qui se trouve dans mes appartements, ainsi que le bain et des vêtements de rechange. Prévenez ma sœur que nous avons un invité, mettez un couvert un plus à table.

- Oui Kuchiki-sama ! firent les serviteurs avant de disparaître pour accomplir les directives données.

- J'espère que vous avez faim, fit le noble en plantant son regard d'encre dans le bleu de Camus.

Regard que les saphirs du Verseau soutinrent sans aucun problème à la plus grande surprise du noble, peu habitué à ça :

- Je meurs de faim, précisa Camus en esquissant un léger sourire, mais je ne dirais pas non à un bon bain d'abord…

Ooo000ooO

Quelque part dans les rues de la Soul Society, Shaka suivant toujours le dénommé Kenpachi finit par perdre patience et lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

- Je suis fatigué et las, dit-il. C'est encore loin ?

- On est perdu ! annonça une gamine aux cheveux roses bonbon ? juchée sur l'épaule du capitaine qui sembla surgir de sa masse de cheveux.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Shaka.

- Ça en l'air ? demanda méchamment Kenpachi.

- Non, en effet… se lamenta la Vierge qui se pinça encore une fois l'arête du nez, très fatigué soudain. Tu sors d'où ? demanda-t-il en regardant la gamine.

- Je suis Yachiru la vice capitaine de Ken-chan ! fit la jeune fille sans réponde à la question.

- Taisho vous nous ramener un beau morceau! fit Yumichika en arrivant sur les lieux avec son compère de toujours et en examinant Shaka.

- Il sait au moins se battre ? fit Ikkaku.

- Pas touche ! Il est moi !

- Oui taisho !

- Venez, la onzième division est par là, rajouta Ikkaku en prenant à droite.

Tous se rendirent à la division sous le babillage incessant de Yachiru qui avait prit place dans les bras du chevalier. Shaka répondait calmement à toutes ses questions, se disant que Kilian était battu au niveau bavardage...

Ooo000ooO

**Neuvième division**

- Nous n'avons pas de capitaine en ce moment, s'excusa le jeune homme en guidant son invité dans sa division. Je suis Shûhei Hisagi le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division. Voici ta chambre, tu veux grignoter un truc?

- Merci de m'accueillir, je suis Hyoga. Et je ne suis pas contre de grignoter un truc, les événements mouvementes ça creuse.

Le courant passa très bien entre les deux hommes, durant le repas ils parlèrent un peu de leur vie respective tout en faisant plus amplement connaissance.

Ooo000ooO

**Dixième division**

De son côté, Mu avait bien du mal à faire comprendre au lieutenant de la dixième division qu'il n'était ni intéressé par une coupe de sake, ni par les atours ô combien charmants qu'elle lui mettait sans arrêt sous le nez, mais si typiquement féminins et qui ne l'attiraient absolument pas.

- Matsumoto ! Ça suffit, laisse-nous ! ordonna enfin le petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs pour le plus grand soulagement du Bélier.

- Oui Capitaine !

Quand elle fut enfin sortie, les laissant devant un repas chaud, Mu le remercia, un peu gêné :

- Elle est charmante mais…

- Collante, oui je sais, lui confirma ce dernier. C'est néanmoins un très bon lieutenant malgré ses défauts. Excusez-là.

- Euh… comment dois-je vous appelez ? demanda Mu, ne voulant pas commettre d'impair, surtout que ce petit capitaine ne semblait pas tellement plus vieux que Kiki.

- Toshiro suffira amplement, vous n'avez aucun raison de nous nommez par nos grades vu que vous n'êtes pas des shinigami, le rassura-t-il. De plus je vous sens quelques peu étonné non ?

- Veuillez m'excusez…

- Tutoyons-nous voulez-vous, le coupa-t-il. Ça sera plus simple, je dois paraître bien jeune à vos yeux.

- Effectivement, vous… enfin tu sembles avoir le même âge que mon fils et apprenti, Kilian, alors…

- Je suis bien plus vieux que j'en l'air, mais qu'importe Mu, parle-moi un peu du monde duquel vous venez, il semble si différent du notre.

Encouragé et rassuré par ce gage d'amitié, Mu se lança dans la description de leur monde, tout en interrogeant Toshiro sur celui des shinigami. De plus le petit capitaine, sans cet air revêche qu'il affichait d'ordinaire devant les siens, semblait bien plus ouvert et fort sympathique.

Ooo000ooO

**Demeure Kuchiki**

Camus, après un bain tout ce qu'il y a de plus relaxant, faisait la connaissance de la sœur de son hôte. Fin psychologue, il ne fallut pas longtemps au Verseau pour deviner que la jeune fille, prénommée Rukia, n'était pas issue de la même noblesse que son aîné. Sûrement une sœur adoptive, pensa-t-il, étonnant de la part d'un homme qui semblait si froid… Cette pensée le ramena à Hyoga et il fronça les sourcils :

- Un problème ? demanda aussitôt le noble.

- Non, aucun, répondit Camus, je pensais juste à mon fils, Hyoga. Je me demandais s'il était aussi bien traité que moi.

- Le lieutenant Hisagi est quelqu'un de très bien, le rassura la jeune Rukia. Il saura faire ce qu'il faut pour bien recevoir son hôte !

Camus la remercia d'un léger sourire :

- Hyoga est votre fils ? interrogea Byakuya surpris par le peu de différence d'âge des deux hommes.

- De cœur oui, confirma Camus, adoptif si vous préférez. C'est également mon disciple, bien que je n'aie plus grand-chose à lui enseigner maintenant.

Ooo000ooO

**Huitième division**

- Tu veux une petite coupe de sake mon petit Shun? demanda le capitaine brandissant une bouteille d'alcool sortie de quelque part qui avait échappé au regard du chevalier d'Andromède.

- C'est gentil de le proposer, mais je suis encore mineur...

- Comme c'est dommage, je vais devoir boire tout seul ! s'attrista Shunsui.

- Je peux toutefois vous accompagner, vous avec du sake et moi avec du thé, proposa Shun touche par la tristesse du capitaine qui l'hébergeait.

- Ça c'est une bonne idée ! Ce soir c'est chez moi, mais demain ce sera avec tout le monde ! dit le capitaine en passant un bras autour du jeune homme, l'attirant vers sa division, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Alors, dis-moi tout t'es pas un humain normal n'est ce pas ? Inutile de nier, on l'a tous remarqué et compte sur Yama-jii pour vous cuisiner demain.

- Et toi, tu es vraiment mort ? demanda Shun qui n'avait jamais vu une âme défunte aussi pleine d'entrain et pleine de vie.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! T'as de l'humour mon petit ! J'aime bien !

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu avait suivi le capitaine sans un mot, il faut dire qu'il aurait eu bien du mal à en placer une surtout que deux sièges étaient toujours sur les basques de leur capitaine, essayant de faire mieux l'un que l'autre. Pourtant Ukitake les écouta avec patience, les remercia pour leur travail avec un doux sourire qui semblait le caractériser avant de leur donner une nouvelle tâche.

- Veuillez les excusez, s'excusa-t-il. Ils sont perfectionnistes.

- Il n'y a pas de mal... Ils m'ont l'air tout à fait charmant.

- Ils le sont ! Même si par moment ils sont un peu turbulents... Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien entendu.

-Vous avez tous les cheveux longs ? demanda le capitaine qui voyait pour la première fois tant de jeunes hommes ayant cette particularité.

- Nous avons une petite minorité qui les à plus courts... Et Hyoga a rejoint les cheveux longs il n'y a pas si longtemps... Avant il les avait à peu près comme Byakuya, si j'ai bien relevé son nom. Celui qui est l'hôte de Maitre Camus.

- Maitre ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui lui a tout enseigné, et il le considère comme son père, même si Hyoga ne le lui a jamais avoué...

Ooo000ooO

**Onzième division**

La gamine sauta des bras de Shaka et le tira vers le dojo.

- Ken-chan va être content, si tu es fort ! Tu es fort dis ? demanda Yachiru.

Mais le gardien du sixième temple n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'un katana vint fracasser le sol entre lui et le bonbon rose. L'hindou passablement énervé pour diverses raisons, telle que l'humeur des Gémeaux, leur cadeau de voyage gratuit avec turbulences ainsi que divers objet à éviter… Sans oublier de rester grouper pour finir par un atterrissage sans la moindre douceur, dans un autre monde, pour se faire traite d'âme errante, se faire attaquer, puis faire une longue promenade touristique pour se retrouver perdu… Et enfin il avait faim et sommeil, donc Shaka n'avait pas l'intention de faire de cadeau à cette brute qui n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation.

- Sors ton zanpakuto ! fit Kenpachi.

- Mon quoi ?

-Tant pis pour toi !

Le capitaine fondit sur lui, mais le chevalier d'or l'évita sans peine. Comme il n'avait pas la moindre envie de faire appel à son cosmos, il engagea un combat à mains nues. Au fur et à mesure du combat, un sourire psychotique se dessinait sur le visage du capitaine, redoublant ses attaques. Shaka était surpris par la vivacité de Kenpachi et se dit qu'il devait vite mettre fin au combat. La Vierge attendit une ouverture et quand il la vit il fonça pour donner un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, ce qui fit se plier en deux son adversaire. Il en profita pour le faire tomber au sol face contre terre.

- T'as eu ton compte ? demanda l'hindou.

- Viens on va bouffer ! fit le capitaine en se relevant après un grand éclat de rire et en se dirigeant vers la mauvaise porte.

Mais Ikkaku les arrêta pour indiquer une autre porte.

- Aucun sens de l'orientation, constata Shaka tout bas.

- Absolument aucun, même dans ses propres quartiers ! fit le cinquième siège avec un clin d'œil.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna, temple des Gémeaux, petit matin**

Les traces de la fête de la veille traînaient un peu partout et les corps des fêtards là où ils s'étaient endormis. Un puissant cosmos réveilla en sursaut tout ce petit monde, soit une bonne partie de la garde dorée, les deux Gémeaux compris :

- Où sont-ils ? hurla Shion à Saga et Kanon qui le regardèrent horrifiés par la puissance des cordes vocales sur leurs esprits encore embrumés et le mal de crâne qu'y avait laissé l'alcool ingurgité la veille.

- Où sont qui ? demanda quand même Saga comprenant rapidement que le grand Pope était remonté à bloc.

- Mu, Shaka, Camus, Hyoga, Shun et Shiryu ! répondit toujours aussi fort Shion. Leurs six cosmos ont complètement disparus du Sanctuaire ! Une soirée, continua le grand Pope au bord de l'explosion, on vous laisse une soirée et voilà le résultat !

L'air complètement perdu des fêtards confirma au grand Pope et à la Balance qu'ils ne comprenaient encore rien à l'importance de la situation.

- Réunion de crise dans une heure dans mon bureau ! aboya-t-il en sortant, se retenant fortement d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

Ooo000ooO

**Soul Society, petit matin**

Pour les six chevaliers perdus, la nuit ne s'était finalement pas si mal passé que ça. Ils avaient pu, chacun de leur côté, faire plus ample connaissance avec le monde qui les accueillait temporairement et s'éveillèrent donc dans de bonnes dispositions, enfin presque tous.

Dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée à la onzième division, Shaka fut tiré de son sommeil par un hôte matinal lui proposant un combat en guise de petit déjeuner :

- C'est une véritable manie chez vous ! Sachez que je ne me bats jamais avant d'avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, sauf urgence, dit-il fermement.

- Sûr ? demanda tout même le capitaine, un rien dépité.

- Sûr et certain ! confirma la Vierge.

Kenpachi avala son petit-déjeuner vitesse grand V. Cet homme était très intéressant ! Non seulement il avait pu le massacrer et encore il était sans armes et il ne l'avait pas immobilisé d'un mot. Il avait aussi su faire fermer le claquet des plus téméraires de ses shinigami. Maintenant, ils étaient tous à ses pieds l'idolâtrant. Comment cet homme si fin pouvait cacher une si grande force physique et un tel charisme ?

- Hey blondinette pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas les yeux ? demanda le capitaine car après le repas il avait clos les paupières pour ne plus les rouvrir. Et chose surprenante, il ne trébuchait, ni butait sur rien.

- Pas la peine « clochette »! répondit Shaka qui n'allait pas avouer qu'il n'ouvrait les yeux que pour les mises à mort...

- Yay ! Ken-chan s'est fait un nouvel ami ! fit Yachiru en se postant sur l'épaule du capitaine. Vous allez vous battre ? Ça va être chouette.

Au mot « battre » l'aura de Kenpachi flamba, il attendait ça avec impatience mais un petit papillon de l'enfer vient leur dire qu'ils devaient rejoindre le commandant en chef immédiatement

- Tss...

Ooo000ooO

Tous les capitaines et lieutenants ainsi que les chevaliers étaient réunis dans la grande pièce de réception.

- Comment êtes vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? demanda sans détour le Sotaicho.

Les chevaliers se regardèrent et ils firent mentalement une partie de pierre papier ciseaux pour savoir qui l'emporterait.

- Et bien hier soir notre grand Pope avait finalement cédé à la demande de certains de nos pais de fêter la résurrection récente de tous les chevaliers d'or, commença Mu.

Les shinigami ouvrirent les yeux de surprise, certains d'entres eux avaient été morts ?

- La soirée était sage jusqu'à l'arrivée du vin, qui coula un peu trop à flots, suivi de cocktails maisons et de mélange d'autres alcools. Les jumeaux gardiens du temple des Gémeaux se sont enfin retrouver et pardonner un bon nombre d'erreurs qu'ils ont commises par le passé. L'ivresse les ayant atteints, ils ont commencé à faire des parties de poker ne se rendant pas compte qu'à chaque carte qu'ils prenaient, ils ouvraient des passages entre les dimensions. Mais à la fin d'une partie Saga, l'aîné n'a pas voulu donner une barre de chocolat à Kanon, qui avait gagné la partie. On s'est précipité sur eux pour les séparer avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, alors que quelques minutes avant, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bref tout ça pour vous dire que quand nous sommes entré dans leur périmètre, nous avons été aspiré dans le tunnel qui nous a fait voyager dans les dimensions et nous avons fini par atterrir ici, expliqua le bélier.

Le Sotaicho soupira mentalement, il n'y avait pas que ses « petits » chez qui l'alcool faisait des ravages... Il ne savait pas si en être soulagé ou peiné. Il continua néanmoins :

- Avez-vous tous atteint le huitième sens dans votre ordre ?

Les chevaliers regardèrent le vieil homme plus que surpris et comprirent alors qu'ils avaient à faire à quelqu'un qui possédait un immense savoir, un équivalent du Pope pour eux.

- Oui, confirma Shaka, nous maitrisons tous l'arayashiki.

Réponse qui sembla convenir au Sotaicho mais qui laissa perplexe nombre de shinigami qui se regardèrent intrigués.

-Vous avez un moyen de contacter les vôtres ? continuait néanmoins le commandant en chef.

- J'ai essayé en vain... répondit Shiryu. Les autres hochaient aussi la tête prouvant qu'ils avaient aussi tenté de le faire de leur coté.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce tous réfléchissants à une solution.

- Ichi pourrait faire passer le message fit Renji, il est vivant lui...

Toutes les têtes se tournaient vers le lieutenant de la sixième division.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Ukitake.

- Bien je ferai donc ainsi, en attendant vous resterez chez ceux qui vous ont accueilli cette nuit. Apres le déjeuner vous allez nous montrer vos capacités aux combats. Vous pouvez disposer !

- Euh, excusez-moi… intervint Mu.

Ce qui stoppa net tout mouvements de départ.

- Oui ? demanda poliment Yamamoto

- En quoi un vivant peut-il être plus utile qu'un mort dans notre cas ? Nos deux mondes sont bien distincts l'un de l'autre non ?

Personne ne répondit et tous les shinigami prirent un air gênés ou brutalement fort occupés à admirer la beauté de leur salle de réunion. Tous les chevaliers sentirent au contraire que Mu venait de mettre le doigt sur un problème délicat, ce dernier d'ailleurs n'osait plus prononcer une parole et avait quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes.

- Allez ! Dites-le donc que vous avez plus confiance en lui qu'en moi ! s'énerva soudain le capitaine de la douzième division.

Yamamoto se maudit de n'avoir pas prévu la perspicacité des chevaliers… Pour une fois que Renji avait fait preuve d'un peu de délicatesse ! Enfin…

- Ça suffit ! J'ai besoin de vos services pour tout autre chose que ce que je vais demander sur Terre capitaine Kurotsuchi, dit-il en faisant revenir le silence. J'ai donné mes ordres ! Exécution !

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Soul Society**

Cette fois, la réunion était close et personne n'émit la plus petite protestation. Une fois dehors, les chevaliers s'isolèrent un instant avant de rejoindre leurs hôtes respectifs pour parler un peu entre eux. Ces derniers, respectueux de leur bien-être, s'éloignèrent quelques peu pour les laisser en paix. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la première question fuse :

- Comment vous les trouvez ? demanda Hisagi. Ils ont l'air sacrément puissant !

- Et vachement mignon ! rajouta Shunsui. Celui qui est chez nous l'est particulièrement !

- Capitaine ! s'écria Nanao scandalisée.

- Puissants, ils le sont, la blondinette m'a foutu à terre à main nue ! confirma Kenpachi.

- Ils ne se battent pas avec des zanpakuto, expliqua Toshiro. Mu me m'a expliqué et ils possèdent aussi des armures de différents métaux suivants leurs grades

- Elles sont où ? demanda Hisagi.

- Sûrement dans leur Sanctuaire, supposa Ukitake.

- Renji est déjà parti ? demanda Toshiro à Byakuya.

- Oui, confirma ce dernier alors que les chevaliers les rejoignaient enfin

- Excusez-nous, dit Mu, nous avions besoin de faire le point de notre côté et je suis désolé si j'ai…

- Pas de soucis, le coupa Shunsui. Il se vexe pour un rien aussi !

- Merci, répondit ce dernier en lui souriant et confus d'avoir semé un tel trouble sans le vouloir, mais je ferais plus attention à mes paroles dorénavant.

- C'est vrai que pour des morts, vous semblez tous très susceptibles, confirma Shaka, il nous faut un peu de temps pour comprendre un peu votre fonctionnement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Byakuya, il est grand temps de rentrer déjeuner si nous voulons respecter les ordres !

- Quels dommages de ne pouvoir tous déjeuner ensemble, se lamenta Shunsui.

- Oh, mais nous pouvons peut-être faire un repas commun ce soir ! s'extasia Matsumoto.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, approuva Hyoga.

Camus ne put retenir un sourire devant le très rapide regard horrifié de son hôte à cette perspective, bien qu'il se soit repris très rapidement. Amusé, il lui glissa à l'oreille, alors que chacun retournait dans ses quartiers pour le déjeuner :

- Vous m'honoreriez en participant à ce dîner, Byakuya-sama…

Hisagi, lui tâchait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ces fameuses armures :

- Tu possèdes vraiment une armure ? demandait-il à Hyoga.

- Oui, bien sûr ! La mienne est celle du Cygne.

- Et tu peux me la montrer ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas…c'était l'objet de notre discussion toute à l'heure. Mu, qui est un spécialiste de nos armures, se demandait si d'ici, elles répondraient à nos appels.

- Et ?

- Eh bien, Mu pense que si nous sommes en danger, elles viendront mais peut-être pas à volonté comme lorsque nous sommes dans notre monde, expliqua en se grattant la tête. C'est une situation inédite, même pour nous ! Nous testerons cette après-midi, nous verrons bien.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, Karakura**

Dans le monde réel, Ichigo recevait l'ordre express de se rendre au plus vite à la Soul Society.

Il était à son bureau en train de plancher sur son devoir de mathématique quand lui parvient cet ordre pour le moins étrange et quelques minutes plus tard Renji entrait par sa fenêtre avec grand fracas.

- Ramène ta tronche a la Soul Society on a besoin de toi pour une mission toute simple !

Sans prendre la peine de laisser le temps au shinigami remplaçant de dire quoi que se soit, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant le passage qui les menait vers l'autre monde. Sur le chemin Renji lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- Et t'es sûr que ce n'est pas des ennemis ? demanda tout de même le roux.

- Non, pas du tout ! D'après Ikkaku, Shaka a massacre Kenpachi à main nue ! Et tout le monde à la onzième division semble le vénérer, Yachiru comprise !

- Tu délires ?

- Absolument pas, d'ailleurs le Sotaicho a ordonné un entrainement après le repas. Avec un peu de chance, on devrait y être à temps !

Ooo000ooO

**Au sanctuaire **

Shion regardait tour à tour les jumeaux ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il avait passé la matinée à cuisiner les deux hommes qui ne se souvenaient de rien, mais vraiment de rien. L'alcool avait créé un trou noir dans les cerveaux de Kanon et Saga. Le Pope voulait réellement en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Faire disparaitre son fils, d'autres chevaliers et faire pleurer son petit-fils et n'en avoir aucun souvenir ! Non, c'était inadmissible ! Il réfléchirait plus tard à la punition qu'il allait leur infliger, mais pour l'heure il voulait voir revenir tout ce petit monde. En bonne santé et sains et sauf de préférence.

A peine eut-il fini cette pensée que plusieurs cosmos s'élevèrent dans la salle des armures. La chevalerie eut à peine le temps d'y arriver pour voir les armures des disparues s'envoler pour rejoindre leur porteur.

-Ils sont en danger ! fit Shura.

- Kanon ! Saga ! cria la Balance derrière lui. Essayez de tracer le cosmos des armures !

Shion le remercia mentalement et les jumeaux avaient obéi par instinct à l'ordre donné. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides et les combinaisons étaient bien trop nombreuses pour déterminer avec exactitude le chemin suivi par les armures :

- Passez-y le temps qu'il faut ! Faites-vous aidez par vos pairs ! Mais je vous ordonne de retrouvez leurs traces ! cracha Shion violement.

- Shion… tenta Dohko, lui aussi mort d'inquiétude pour son fils.

- Surveille-les, je vais sur Star Hill ! dit-il en sortant.

Dohko soupira, mais savait que rien n'aurait pu le calmer en ce moment. Résolument, il se tourna vers les deux Gémeaux, pas très fiers de leurs œuvres :

- A vous de jouez ! Dites-nous comment vous aider au mieux…

- Les possibilités sont infinies…commença Saga.

- Ça, je le sais, puis se tournant vers Shura in instant. Du café, s'il te plait, des tonnes de cafés pour ces messieurs ! Commencez par suivre les pistes sur ce que vous avez pu tracer du passage des armures. Et pour une fois, travaillez de concert. Où je ne donne pas cher de votre peau à l'arrivée du Phoenix !

Les deux Gémeaux grimacèrent et se mirent rapidement au travail sous l'œil vigilant de la Balance.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, à la Soul Society**

Le test auquel avaient été soumis les chevaliers s'était révélé assez rapidement beaucoup plus rudes qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord supposé. Les shinigami, las d'être mis à terre à mains nues par n'importe lequel de leurs adversaires avaient poussés leurs attaques plus loin sous l'œil des capitaines et lieutenants, pas autorisés pour l'instant, à participer. Et ce, malgré les protestations de Kenpachi qui avait décrété qu'aucun des shinigami ne seraient à même de leur tenir tête, sans être au minimum un lieutenant, et encore !

Yamamoto allait faire cesser ce combat qui virait à l'affrontement pur et simple, ce qui n'était pas le but recherché, quand une lumière vive avait brusquement envahie les lieux et ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

Les chevaliers évitaient des attaques de plus en plus violentes quand leurs armures vinrent recouvrir leur corps avec une superbe lumière.

Ichigo et Renji qui arrivaient à ce moment précis, furent eux aussi éblouis et durent comme tous, fermés un instant les yeux. Quand Ichigo les rouvrit, il vit la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'ait encore jamais vu de sa vie, pourtant bien mouvementée. Un dragon fonçait vers le groupe de Shinigami devant lui, les mettant tous à terre. Derrière lui, un jeune homme à la longue chevelure ébène, revêtue d'une armure verte étincelante dirigeait le monstre aux crocs acérés.

A ses côtés deux autres, un avec une armure dorée et un avec une armure bleue, tout aussi éblouissante que la première, avaient entièrement gelé le sol, sur lequel les shinigami glissaient allégrement à la plus grand surprise de Toshiro qui découvrait là d'autre détenteurs du pouvoir qui était le sien.

Plus loin encore, Mu dans son armure d'or, avait fait surgir une sorte de mur transparent sur lequel se fracassaient les combattants, sans pouvoir l'atteindre. A ses côtés, juste en face d'Hisagi qui le regardait fasciné, le chevalier Andromède avait déroulé ses chaînes en cercles autour de lui où personne ne semblait pouvoir pénétrer sans son accord. Et enfin, juste en face de la onzième division presque au complet, Shaka en position de lotus, lévitant à quelques mètre au dessus du sol et protégé par une bulle dorée, les yeux toujours clos, faisait tomber un à un ses adversaires.

Quand Yamamoto, remis de sa surprise, ordonna l'arrêt du combat d'entraînement, il ne restait guère de shinigami en état de combattre, alors que les chevaliers semblaient au mieux de leurs formes et à peine éprouvés par ce combat improvisé.

- Waouh ! Ils sortent d'où ? demanda Ichigo en avançant vers eux.

Les chevaliers s'arrêtèrent eux aussi et aidèrent les shinigami à se relever. Bien que les coups aient été spectaculaires, seul le premier avait été réellement douloureux, car leur force s'était retourné contre eux quand les armures avaient protégé leur porteur. Tous s'en tireraient avec quelques bleus. Yamamoto était très impressionné. Peut-être pourrait-il leur demander leur aide tant qu'ils seraient coincés dans cette dimension... Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse sérieusement.

Toshiro avait les yeux qui pétillaient, il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui maitrisait la glace. Et là, il y en avait même deux !

- C'est à ça que ressemblent vos armures ? demanda-t-il à Shun qui se trouvait être le plus près de lui.

- Oui.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Si je le peux oui, mais le spécialiste des armures c'est Mu tu sais, répondit Shun en souriant.

- Et vous maîtrisez tous un élément particulier ? demanda encore Toshiro en tournant son regard vers Hyoga et Camus.

Shun suivit son regard et fit signe à son frère d'arme de le rejoindre avant de répondre au capitaine :

- Pour ce qui est de la glace, Camus et Hyoga sont tous deux des chevaliers de cet élément et il pourra mieux répondre que moi à tes questions, dit-il.

Tous les capitaines et les vices-capitaines s'étaient regroupés autour des chevaliers, posaient mille questions, admiraient et touchaient les armures, ce qui faisait pâlir un peu plus Mu à chaque seconde qui passait. Les chevaliers, alarmés par son cosmos se tournèrent tous vers lui d'un bloc :

- Mu ? interrogea Camus inquiet.

- Eloignez-vous, répondit ce dernier sourdement comme s'il souffrait. Les armures n'apprécient pas du tout !

Yamamoto sentant un problème éloigna d'un geste ses shinigami :

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

- Nos armures sont vivantes, cette exposition ne les réjouit pas, lui expliqua Mu un peu plus calme maintenant que plus personne ne touchait les armures. Pourrais-je disposer d'une salle pour les entreposer et les vérifier ?

- Chez nous, intervint aussitôt Shunsui. Il y a un bâtiment vide, utilisez-le si vous voulez ! Nanao ! Conduis-les ! ordonna-t-il.

- Veillez sur vos invités, ordonna Yamamoto aux six hôtes des chevaliers

- Nous répondront à toutes vos questions ensuite, s'excusa Shaka en emboîtant le pas à Mu ainsi que ses compagnons, aussitôt suivit par les cinq capitaines et le lieutenant Hisagi

- Restez en retrait s'il vous plait, demanda Mu au capitaine de la huitième division.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la pièce que Shunsui leur avait promise et comme Mu leur avait demandé, tous les hôtes restèrent dans le coin opposé de la salle près de la porte. Au signal de l'Atlante les chevaliers se défirent de leurs armures qui prirent leur forme totem non loin d'eux. Elles émirent alors un son, comme si elles chantaient. Mu passa ses mains sur chacune d'elle, les écoutants avec patience les unes après les autres. Et le son devint de plus en plus doux pour finir par cesser.

- Elles sont un peu stressées, elles ont eu peur de ne jamais nous revoir et elles n'ont pas vraiment apprécié les manières peu cavalières de nos nouveaux amis, fit Mu en se retournant vers ses pairs.

- Et elles n'ont pas subi de dégât ? demanda Shiryu, inquiet pour son armure surtout avec le souvenir du voyage qu'eux avaient eu.

- Non, elles n'ont rien for heureusement.

Les shinigami avaient regardé toute la scène les yeux ébahis.

- Elles sont réellement vivantes ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Byakuya, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Ça, il n'y a que les Bélier et atlantes qui le savent ! répondit Hyoga avec un petit clin d'œil vers Mu.

- Atlante, tu veux dire comme dans la légende de l'Atlantide ? Ce peuple doté d'une grande intelligence et qui s'est vu engloutis par la terre, ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Hisagi.

- C'est tout à fait ça et Mu ici présent en est un de ses représentants.

- Je garde la perle rare ! fit le capitaine de la huitième division.

- Je ne suis pas une perle rare ! s'exclama l'atlante en souriant néanmoins à cette expression pour le moins originale. Mon maître et père Shion, qui également notre grand Pope, ainsi que mon fils et disciple Kilian et prochain chevalier du Bélier, sont également des atlantes. Mais il est vrai que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir comprendre et réparer les armures au besoin.

- Tu peux loger ici, si tu désires être plus proche d'elles, dit Toshiro qui admirait sans réserve mais de loin maintenant l'armure du Cygne et du Verseau. Celle du Cygne le fascinait particulièrement, bleue pâle comme la glace… comme son bankai.

Hyoga le remarqua et demanda tacitement l'autorisation à Mu, qui le lui accorda d'un signe de tête, avant de lui saisir sa main et de la poser doucement sur le métal chaud et doux qui se mit aussitôt en résonance avec le cosmos du chevalier et à pulser sous les doigts du shinigami :

- Elle est chaude ! s'exclama Toshiro surpris.

L'armure émis un son et Mu s'avança en baissant la tête de côté pour l'écouter :

- C'est étrange, dit-il. Elle semble ressentir une sorte de similitude de pouvoir…

- Sûrement parce que mon zanpakuto est du même élément, expliqua Toshiro en sortant en douceur son Hyôrinmaru pour le présenter à Mu.

Ce dernier passa sa main, nimbée de son cosmos doré, légèrement au dessus du sabre en fermant les yeux sous l'œil attentif de tous les occupants de la salle :

- Il y a aussi une âme vivante dans ce sabre, dit-il après un long moment de silence en rouvrant les yeux. Vos zanpakuto ne sont pas si différents de nos armures au fond, eux aussi sont vivants à leur façon.

- Tu peux les comprendre ? demanda Toshiro en rengainant Hyôrinmaru.

- Non, répondit Mu. Juste sentir qu'il est vivant et pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure, je peux demeurer chez toi, j'y suis très bien. Si les armures ont besoin de moi, elles me le feront savoir, où que je sois dans ce monde.

- Le commandant doit nous attendre, dit Byakuya qui avait bien du mal, comme se compagnons, à détacher son regard de telles merveilles

- Est-ce que ça va aller ici ? s'informa Hisagi. Il faut peut-être mettre des gardes devant les ouvertures.

- Inutile, dit Mu en composant quelques signes rapides. Dorénavant seuls les chevaliers pourront les approcher, et elles vont finir par s'habituer à vos auras

- Je ne vois rien, dit Kenpachi en s'avançant vers les armures.

Il fut aussitôt repoussé par un violent cosmos émanant des armures elles-mêmes et se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Shaka s'avança jusqu'à lui en lui tendant aimablement la main :

- Ça va aller ?

Ce qui eut le don de faire sourire même Byakuya et Camus. Kenpachi, lui, riait à gorge déployée en attrapant la main de son sauveur :

- Tu sais que tu me plais de plus en plus blondinette ?

- j'avais cru remarquer clochette !

Alors qu'ils sortaient un à un, Hyoga demandait à Toshiro :

- Tu accepterais de me montrer le pouvoir de ton zanpakuto ? Je suis curieux de voir quelqu'un d'autre utiliser la glace…

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune capitaine les yeux brillants.

- Je pense que l'on devait pourvoir vous faire une démonstration, confirma Shunsui, mais il nous faut l'autorisation de Yama-ji.

Shun remarqua alors qu'Hisagi se tenait quelque peu à l'écart des autres, parlant chacun des pouvoirs de leurs zanpakuto respectifs :

- Tu n'aimes pas parler de ton arme ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Et toi ? Tu n'en parles pas beaucoup non plus

Shun s'approcha de son armure, passa ses doigts sur les épaulettes, avant de la serrer dans ces bras.

- Ce n'est pas ça... Je n'aime pas la violence, mais sans elle... Ça aurait été pire, ça va te paraître bête, mais c'est ma meilleure amie... expliqua le jeune japonais.

Hisagi, lui, était totalement hypnotisé par les gestes et toute la douceur dont faisait preuve Shun. On aurait dit que c'était quelque chose d'inné chez lui, que c'était la gentillesse faite homme. Le lieutenant s'attarda un peu sur son visage, androgyne mais mature, de jolies lèvres, un beau regard vert, et malgré toute la gentillesse qu'il pouvait lire dedans, il y avait un tout petit coin dans ces prunelles qui disait que le jeune homme avait déjà beaucoup souffert. La longue cascade verte qu'étaient ses cheveux était lumineuse et semblait être aussi doux que le chevalier lui-même.

- Tu communiques avec elle ? demanda Hisagi sortant Shun de ses pensées.

- Elle lit dans mon âme… C'est assez dur d'expliquer, seul Shion, Mu et Kilian peuvent réellement communiquer avec elle. Tandis que nous, nous recevons plutôt des sensations, des vibrations... Mais, oui c'est une forme de communication. Et toi avec ton zanpakuto ?

- Je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça par rapport avec vos armures. Bien que nos relations soit similaires, elles sont aussi totalement différentes...

Ooo000ooO

Un moment après, tous discutaient à bâtons rompus sur les armures, enfin c'était surtout les shinigami qui faisaient l'essentielle de la discussion, avec leur mille et une questions sans pour autant attendre les réponses. Yama-ji autorisa la petite démonstration.

C'est Byakuya qui ouvrit le « bal ». Beaucoup de shinigami reculèrent.

- Pourquoi reculent-ils tous ainsi? demanda Camus.

- Parce que le bankai de ni-sama est très impressionnant !

- Et c'est quoi ces maquette de monstres blancs ?

- Des mannequins d'entrainements à l'effigie de hollow...

Mais Camus n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'étaient les hollow, qu'il entendit un « shire » et une tornade de pétale de cerisiers fondit sur la « proie » pour n'en laisser que de la poussière. Le français ouvrit la bouche tellement il était impressionné.

- C'est magnifique ! complimenta le verseau au noble une fois qu'il revint vers lui.

- M..merci, répondit Byakuya, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait que son attaque était magnifique.

Le noble était troublé qu'on puisse lui faire un tel compliment, mais déjà Toshiro prenait sa place.

Les mannequins avaient été rapidement remplacés et le capitaine de la dixième division lança son shikai sous les yeux admiratifs des spectateurs. Le magnifique dragon de glace apparut et fit voler en éclat en un instant les mannequins. L'attaque avait été si rapide qu'ils eurent à peine le temps de la voir.

Hyoga se précipita vers le capitaine pour l'admirer de plus près, sans toutefois trop s'approcher, mais déjà le dragon reprenait sa forme initiale. Cela n'empêcha pas le Cygne de le féliciter pour sa prestation et Toshiro se sentit étrangement touché par ses paroles :

- Il peut devenir bien plus puissant encore, se contenta-t-il de dire modeste et un peu gêné.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça !

Shunsui se mit ensuite en place et invita Ukitake à venir le rejoindre pour une autre sorte de démonstration. Ils libérèrent tous deux leurs Shikai et sous les yeux ébahis des chevaliers, se retrouvèrent chacun munis de deux sabres jumeaux avec lesquels ils s'affrontèrent dans un combat montrant parfaitement leur grand maîtrise mais sans, bien sûr, se faire le moindre mal. Les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner de cette manière. Pour se détendre.

Ce qui surprenait le plus les chevaliers étaient les armes, eux avaient tellement l'habitude de se battre à mains nues :

- Vous n'avez pas d'armes ? demanda Hisagi.

- En fait, l'un de nous en possède douze, une pour chacun des douze chevaliers d'or, précisa Shiryu. C'est le chevalier de la Balance, mais il en a la garde et ne doit les utiliser qu'en cas extrême.

- Et nos attaques sont nos armes, compléta Shaka, mais elles sont trop dangereuses pour les utiliser sans une bonne raison.

Yamamoto arrêta là les démonstrations et les chevaliers eurent enfin l'explication de ces étranges mannequins aux formes bizarres de ce que les shinigami appelaient hollow et qu'ils combattaient.

La soirée était déjà là et un grand repas était prévu dans les locaux de la huitième division, Nanao les invita donc à les suivre.

Shaka amusé, avait remarqué le désintérêt total de son hôte à la démonstration de ses pairs :

- Ton sabre ne possède pas ce genre d'attaque ?

- Pas besoin ! Je suis une force à moi tout seul !

- Oui ! confirma Yachiru en sautant dans les bras de la Vierge. Ken-chan est bien assez fort comme cela !

Certes Shaka avait failli passer un sale quart d'heure quand il l'avait affronté s'il n'avait pas tout de suite riposté sans lui laisser la moindre chance de gagner. Mais ca ne semblait pas dérager le capitaine au contraire, il semblait même s'en amuser.

- Et tu sais, si Ken-chan enlève son cache-œil, il est encore plus fort ! fit toute fière Yachiru.

- Je veux voir ça tout de suite! dit Shaka en se levant hissant la lieutenant sur son épaule.

- hé hé ! Je vais te massacrer ! Et compte pas sur moi pour te laisser la moindre chance parce que tu as les yeux fermés ! répondit le capitaine avec sourire psychotique sur les lèvres.

Les autres chevaliers tournaient tous la tête vers Shaka surpris de sa réaction, il était rare de voir l'hindou dans un tel état d'excitation.

- T'es pas sérieux ? demanda tout de même Mu.

- Tres sérieux ! Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à retenir mes coups ! dit le chevalier de la vierge en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu te dépêches clochette?

- Je serais arrivé avant toi blondinette !

- Avec ton sens de l'orientation ? J'en doute!

- Tu veux crever ?

- Tu peux toujours essayer !

- Ya ! Ken chan c'est fait un nouvel ami ! rit la lieutenant amusée par les échanges verbaux des deux hommes.

- Il a sans doute trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, murmura Ukitake.

Mais personne ne sut dire s'il parlait de Shaka ou de Kenpachi.

- Alors mon petit Atlante, veux-tu une coupelle de sake ? demanda Shunsui d'une voix qu'il réservait à la drague de jolie dames.

- Je ne suis pas votre petit atlante, mais je ne suis pas contre le sake, fit Mu avec un grand sourire clouant le bec du capitaine. C'était la première fois qu'on le rembarrait avec autant de classe…

Ils venaient tous de prendre place pour le repas sauf les deux combattants et la petite lieutenant qui s'étaient éclipsé pour un combat au dojo de la onzième division.

- Hitsugaya-taisho, tu veux bien me montrer Hyôrinmaru ? demanda poliment Hyoga.

Toshiro s'empourpra légèrement devant cette demande :

- Je ne suis pas ton capitaine, dit-il, et tu n'as pas à me nommer ainsi. Toshiro sera largement suffisant.

- Alors tu veux bien Toshiro ?

- Demain si tu veux bien, je viendrais te chercher et nous nous trouverons un coin tranquille pour ne blesser personne.

- Super !

Plus loin Camus soupira, faisant réagir le noble à ses côtés :

- Papa s'inquiètes ? demanda-t-il amusé.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu avec de tels yeux brillants depuis bien longtemps…

- Les enfants grandissent tous un jour, même en ce lieu peuplé de morts

- Il est bien difficile de vous voir comme des morts… Vous semblez si vivants tous, fit Camus en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Byakuya.

Shiryu et Shun discutaient de leurs côtés avec Ichigo invité à rester pour la soirée, Hisagi, Renji et Kira, essayant de comprendre la subtile différence de statut entre le premier et les trois autres :

- Alors toi tu es vivant ? s'enquit Shiryu.

- Oui, mais je peux aussi devenir une âme, dans ce cas, je laisse mon corps sur Terre.

- Et comment t'es devenu shinigami alors ?

- Oh ça, c'est une longue histoire

- Raconte, je suis curieux, insista le Dragon en souriant.

Ichigo s'exécuta avec plaisir, leur faisant un rapide résumé de sa jeune vie.

- Donc tu vis à Karakura, et vous suivez le calendrier chrétien également. Et vous en êtes en quelle année? demanda Shiryu, rassuré que dans le monde des vivants d'ici, ils avaient le même calcul de temps qu'eux.

- Aujourd'hui on est le 28 janvier 2009.

Les pauvres chevaliers divins en restèrent sans voix. Ils venaient subitement de prendre un sacré coup de vieux. Vingt et un ans en moins de vingt quatre heures.

- Hoy ! Vous êtes tout blanc ! Vous allez bien ? s'écria Renji.

- Oui oui, tout va bien... répondit Shun.

- Et chez vous, vous en êtes où ? demanda Ichigo se doutant que le hic venait de là.

- On en est au 6 avril 1988... répondit Shiryu.

- Oh non ! Je reste encore le plus jeune, râla le shinigami remplaçant pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère déclenchant un fou rire général.

Ooo000ooO

De leur coté blondinette et clochette arrivaient au dojo. Shaka posa délicatement Yachiru au sol, alors que Kenpachi enlevait son cache-œil. La pression se fit tellement forte que le chevalier de la Vierge dut poser le genou à terre. Son armure se mit à briller, prête à intervenir au moindre problème. Le chevalier ne vit pas arriver la première attaque qui lui blessa le flanc déchirant son sari qui se retrouva, de ce fait, en boxer. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir pris l'habitude d'en porter à cause d'Aphrodite et de Milo qui essayaient toujours, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, de voir si Shaka était nu dessous. Normalement il l'était mais avec ses deux frères d'arme, il avait appris à être prudent...

Kenpachi ne remarqua même pas que son adversaire était assez dénudé, il lança une seconde attaque mais Shaka cette fois la contra. Il lui fallut quelques échanges pour que Kenpachi soit à son tour torse nu. Pourtant les deux hommes continuaient de se battre. Le hakama avait aussi raccourci au niveau des jambes. Finalement au bout d'un long moment, essoufflés les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une dernière attaque, mais leur pieds trébuchèrent dans les bout de tissus qui trainaient dans la pièce, les faisant tous deux perdre l'équilibre. Ils chutèrent dans un bel semble et se regardèrent surpris avant tous deux d'éclater de rire.

Après s'être calmé et relevé, la Vierge regarda les lambeaux de ses vêtements avec un air contrarié :

- On recommence quand tu veux blondinette ! s'écria Kenpachi. Mais là j'ai la dalle ! On va manger ?

- Je ne peux décemment pas y aller ainsi…

- Yachiru, trouve-lui un truc à se mettre !

- Tout de suite Ken-chan !

- T'es vachement bien foutu ! s'écria Kenpachi en reportant son regard sur la Vierge. Y a rien à jeter dans tout ça !

- Kenpachi ! s'écria Shaka qui en savait pas s'il devait être choqué ou flatté. Je ne suis pas une starlette !

- Voilà Ken-chan, dit Yachiru en revenant avec un uniforme de shinigami.

- J'aurais préféré un sari, mais bon… et toi aussi tu devrais aussi te changer, parce que question pectoraux t'as pas grand-chose à m'envier clochette !

De son coté Kenpachi vira ce qu'il restait de son hakama, Shaka qui avait toujours les yeux ouvert avait reluqué sans vergogne avant de se retourner les joues en feux.

- Hey, blondinette, il faut que tu restes nu sous le hakama ! précisa le capitaine.

- Tourne-toi !

- Pudique ?

- A mort !

- Ha ha ha !

Néanmoins le capitaine se tourna, Yachiru étant déjà repartie. Laissant un minimum d'intimité au chevalier.

- Je... ça s'attache comment ? demanda Shaka qui avait du mal avec la ceinture de l'hakama.

Kenpachi se tourna et eut un raté, Shaka était torse nu, les grande ouvertures sur les cotés laissaient voir tout et rien à la fois, de quoi frustré encore plus. Le capitaine se mit derrière le chevalier non sans reluquer les abdos de Shaka, il prit la ceinture et se mit à attacher l'hakama. Il l'aida à passer le keiko-gi, que le chevalier n'eut aucun mal à fermer cette fois.

- Merci ! fit Shaka en se retournant plantant ses prunelles dans celle de Kenpachi.

- Pas d'quoi! répondit le capitaine.

L'hindou ferma ses paupières et les deux hommes se rendirent vers la huitième division rejoindre les autres.

- Ça te va super bien ! T'es encore plus beaux comme ça ! fit la lieutenant en les voyant arriver dehors où elle les attendait.

- Merci ! répondit Shaka.

Kenpachi regarda le chevalier, c'est vrai que son uniforme allait très bien à son invité.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Yum-chen-mo : Merci pour ton com, je ne suis pas spécialement doué en espagnol et ma co-auteuse qui le comprend n'est pas là actuellement, donc j'ai fait une traduction par ordi. Si j'ai bien compris tu aimes le MuXShaka mais c'est vrai que là on ne part pas dans cette direction, ce qui j'espère ne t''empêchera pas d'aimer notre histoire. On a voulu faire des couples mixes ce qui nous paraissait logique en mélangeant de la sorte les deux univers. Oui, Shunsui est très intéressé par Mu, mais es-ce que Mu est de son côté intéressé par le shinagami ? A voir, quand à Shaka, je ne m'inquiéte pas pour lui, il est au moins aussi fort, si ce n'est plus que Kenpachi. Bonne lecture pour la suite !_

_Voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Un mois plus tard**

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

Shion pénétra dans le temple des Gémeaux où, comme chaque matin depuis cette fameuse soirée, il avait pris l'habitude de passer. D'une part pour vérifier l'état des deux chevaliers, maintenant totalement conscients de leurs actes et les regrettant amèrement, et s'épuisant presque à la tâche monstrueuse de retrouver la trace de leurs pairs et amis disparus. D'autre part, pour vérifier si un nouvel élément avait été découvert lors de leurs recherches de la veille.

La colère du grand Pope était retombée depuis longtemps et la disparition des armures de ses ouailles le rassurait plutôt sur leur sort. En effet, si l'un d'eux venait à mourir prématurément dans ce lieu où ils avaient atterri bien malgré eux, l'armure reviendrait immédiatement dans leur dimension, comme le lui avait prouvé Dohko en cherchant d'autres exemples dans les archives du Sanctuaire. Le fait que Mu soit également auprès des armures manquantes le poussait à croire que ses six chevaliers allaient bien.

Il avait lui-même eu la preuve que les armures avaient toutes suivies le même chemin, il supposait donc aussi qu'ils avaient réussi à rester tous ensemble. Et puis à quoi bon en vouloir à Saga et Kanon, et même aux autres car aucun ne ménageait ses efforts pour tenter l'impossible, Les Gémeaux en tête de liste qu'il était obligé de les surveiller pour qu'ils ne s'épuisent pas à la tâche.

Quand à la punition qu'il avait tout d'abord pensé leur donner, elle leur avait été infligée par un Phoenix au comble de la colère et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait émis la moindre protestation, subissant sans rechigner les coups qu'ils estimaient justement mérité. Et c'était à son sens, largement suffisant.

Et puis, il avait bien trop à faire, avec la charge de Mu concernant les armures du Sanctuaire où Kiki n'était pas encore passé maître. Ce qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs, vu l'ardeur que l'apprenti Bélier y mettait. Et sans oublier ses propres charges où la Balance et le Sagittaire le secondaient de leur mieux.

Bref, hormis cette insupportable attente, ce doute qui demeurait tapi au fin fond de son esprit, comme dans celui des autres d'ailleurs, Shion avait pris son mal en patience et était persuadé que tout finirait par s'arranger et rentrer dans l'ordre. C'est au moins la certitude qu'il avait acquis lors de ses longues nuits sur Star Hill.

Ooo000ooO

**A la Soul Society**

Comme chaque matin, les différentes divisions s'entraînaient. Et comme chaque matin depuis environ trois semaines, les chevaliers se retrouvaient pour faire de même, sur un terrain spécialement attribué par le commandant en chef pour cette tâche.

Ils leur arrivaient de se mêler aux shinigami pour ce faire mais ils le faisaient surtout par petit groupe, comme Hyoga et Toshiro qui passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble pour parfaire leur maîtrise du froid.

Ils portaient tous maintenant l'uniforme classique des shinigami, leurs propres vêtements, n'ayant pas résistés bien longtemps aux entraînements quotidiens et attendaient tous l'autorisation de se rendre sur Terre afin de pouvoir en acheter d'autres plus à leurs convenances. Mais en attendant, hormis le fait qu'ils ne portent pas de zanpakuto, ils se fondaient parfaitement dans le paysage de la Soul Society qu'ils avaient appris à mieux connaître.

Ichigo faisait régulièrement la navette entre la Terre et la Soul Society, pour donner des nouvelles de l'avancée des recherches de Kisuke d'une part et pour profiter des chevaliers d'autre part. Enfin d'un avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux, enfin autant qu'on puisse aller dans ces conditions particulières pour les six chevaliers égarés.

Bien sûr, ils n'oubliaient pas les leurs et Shun se demandait souvent si son aîné n'avait pas massacré les Gémeaux de colère. Quand il se sentait nostalgique, il s'isolait toujours des autres, sauf qu'Hisagi avait maintenant fini par le retrouver et le suivait de loin, par précaution, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien rendre si triste le jeune chevalier.

Mais un jour, le lieutenant n'y tiens plus et s'approcha de lui.

- Shun, tout va bien ?

- Oh ! s'exclama le jeune homme qui n'avait pas entendu son ami arrivé. La surprise le déséquilibra et il tomba en arrière de la branche d'arbre sur laquelle il était assis.

Grâce au réflexe du shinigami, Shun atterri en douceur dans ses bras. Hisagi le posa tendrement sur le sol et prit place à ses côté.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? demanda le tatoué.

- Pas de bobos grâce à toi ! sourit le jeune homme. Tu me voulais quelque chose?

- Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu es triste aujourd'hui?

- Triste ? Non, juste un peu nostalgique, mon frère me manque... expliqua Shun.

Hisagi le prit contre lui et le berça un peu. Shun se laissa doucement aller dans les bras puissants du shinigami. Il releva les yeux vers lui, souriant au visage qui le surveillait attentivement et leva la main vers sa joue en redessinant le soixante-neuf qui y était tatoué :

- Il veut dire quoi ton tatouage Hisagi ?

Le shinigami posa sa main sur celle de Shun en rougissant, puis se lança et lui raconta l'histoire de son tatouage. Il ne lui lâcha pas la main un seul instant et le chevalier ne chercha aucunement à y échapper, y trouvant un réconfort et une chaleur qui lui manquait tant.

Quand il eut fini de parler, Shun se souleva légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur l'autre joue d'Hisagi :

- Elle est jolie ton histoire…

Le shinigami sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir à son tour et resserra un peu son étreinte autour du chevalier :

- Si tu te sens encore seul, viens me trouver, dit-il simplement.

Ooo000ooO

Dans le bureau de la dixième division, Toshiro essayait de se concentrer sur ses tâches administratives, laissées trop longtemps de côté pour le plaisir de passer du temps avec le chevalier des glaces, Hyoga… à ce prénom un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres :

- Tout va bien capitaine ?

La voix de Matsumoto le ramena à la réalité où l'entraînait bien trop souvent l'évocation du chevalier. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir l'apparence d'un gamin de treize ans, ses sensations, elles, étaient parfaitement celle d'un homme adulte.

- Oui Matsumoto, tout va parfaitement bien ! fit le capitaine fronçant les sourcils se replongeant dans l'administration.

Sa concentration ne dura que quelques mini secondes, car ses pensées repartirent aussitôt vers Hyoga, avec lequel il s'entrainait chaque soir, travaillant leur technique, pour les rendre encore plus efficaces en tentant d'en créer de nouvelles. Toutefois, chaque soir, ils s'arrêtaient alors que les étoiles étaient hautes dans le ciel. Les flocons de neige, les dernières traces de leur entrainement, retombant mollement sur le sol. Toshiro regardait Hyoga qui avait toujours les yeux fermés le visage levé vers le ciel, un petit sourire sur le visage, profitant des dernières ondes de froid. Il était simplement magnifique. Le capitaine poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Cette fois votre compte est bon taisho ! Vous allez me dire ce qu'il vous arrive ! fit la jeune femme en se plantant devant lui.

- Ce qu'il m'arrive c'est que je suis bloqué dans un corps qui ne fait pas mon âge !

Matsumoto le regardait en cherchant à comprendre ses paroles quand un papillon de l'enfer vint les convoquer d'urgence à une réunion tous les deux. Toshiro respira un grand coup, ravi de cette diversion pour éviter de nouvelles questions fâcheuses.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être convoqués. Tous les capitaines, lieutenants et les six chevaliers l'étaient également. Yamamoto réclama le silence avant de parler :

- Messieurs, vous allez pouvoir vous rendre sur Terre, dit-il alors, Kisuke a besoin de vous voir pour percevoir votre aura et la comparer à celles qu'ils décèlent dans les dimensions parallèles qu'il tente de contacter à ma demande. S'il y parvient, il pourra peut-être entrer en communication avec votre monde ! Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses tentatives que nous essayons de mettre en œuvre, précisa-t-il.

Faisant une pause pour vérifier que les chevaliers comprenaient bien il reprit :

- Vos hôtes bien sûr vous accompagneront. Et Ichigo Kurosaki sera vote guide !

En sortant, Toshiro jeta un coup d'œil à Hyoga et fut surpris de le trouver en train de faire de même. Les joues de Hyoga s'enflammèrent et il détourna le regard. S'il continuait de cette façon, il allait se faire prendre !

Le Cygne réprima une furieuse envie de pleurer. Jamais il ne pourrait atteindre le cœur du capitaine, qui devait le considérait à coup sûr comme un gamin. Hyoga avait seize ans, presque dix-sept après tout, bon vingt sept si on comptait en calendrier de cette dimension, toutefois son corps était n'avait pas encore beaucoup changé, il se voyait toujours comme un gamin même s'il n'en était plus tout à fait un.

Mais ça ne changeait rien pour lui, il restait tout de même un gamin avec le corps d'un gamin. Il avait su un jour par Mu que Toshiro avait plus d'une centaine d'années, mais même lui ne savait pas l'âge exact de son hôte, mais peu importe. Shion avait aussi l'air d'un gamin de dix huit ans alors qu'il en avait plus de deux cents soixante dix et pour Dohko, c'était pareil ou presque ! Le Cygne ne s'était jamais attarder au physique, bien que très avantageux de Toshiro, il avait su regarder son âme et il le voyait telle qu'il était, et Hitsugaya était un homme et ce depuis bien longtemps. Hyoga risqua encore un coup d'œil au capitaine qui marchait non loin de lui, des rayons de soleil virent caresser sa chevelure argent la faisant scintiller. Le Cygne eut un petit sourire. Toshiro était telle une étoile qui brillait dans le ciel de la nuit, magnifique, brillante et totalement inaccessible... et encore plus pour l'humain qu'il était et d'une autre d'un autre monde de surcroit.

Ooo000ooO

Ils passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une petite rue déserte près de chez Ichigo, qui se tenait non loin de là.

- Bienvenue dans le monde des humains ! fit le shinigami remplaçant à l'adresse de ses nouveaux amis.

Sans cesser de bavarder ils se rendirent au magasin de Kisuke puis dans son sous-sol. Les chevaliers se passèrent de tout commentaire quand au look et à l'attitude du patron, on leur avait dit que c'était un homme qui pouvait être très dangereux s'il le souhaitait.

- Voici ce qui devrait nous aider à communiquer avec vos semblables, fit Kisuke en montrant un gros téléphone noir qui devait au moins daté des années soixante.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Camus.

- N'insultez pas mon génie ! Ça ne marchera peut-être pas du premier coup certes, mais ça va finir par marcher !

Les shinigami hochaient de la tête, le travail de Kisuke marchait toujours, même si c'était de façon bizarre, ça fonctionnait tout de même.

- Est-il vrai que vous avez des armures ? demanda le patron du magasin.

- Oui, répondit Mu en examinant l'appareil. Comment je dois procéder pour contacter les nôtres ?

- J'aimerais bien les voir et les étudier ! dit Kisuke sans répondre à la question.

- Ce ne sont pas des jouets et encore moins de simples instruments ! répliqua Mu vertement son cosmos se mettant à flamboyer dangereusement.

- Oh là là, intervint Shunsui en s'approchant du chevalier. Je crois que tu viens de vexer nos hôtes Kisuke, Mu est un atlante qui parle et comprend leurs armures, et aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître, elles sont belles et bien vivantes ! Je t'en donne ma parole !

Le Bélier se calma quelques peu et remercia le capitaine d'un sourire sincère :

- Désolé, j'ai tendance à m'enflammer dès que l'on manque de respect aux armures.

Il se tourna vers Kisuke pour poursuivre :

- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous en montrez une si vous me promettez de respecter scrupuleusement mes instructions.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, répondit Kisuke. Je n'avais pas saisi toute cette nuance et cela va sans dire que je respecte vos armures, tout comme je le fais avec nos propres armes

Tout le monde respira mieux, l'aura du Bélier ayant été pour le moins inquiétante.

- Bon et maintenant ? demanda Shiryu, on peut vraiment entrer en contact avec le Sanctuaire ?

- Tu es si pressé de repartir ? demanda Ichigo qui se mordit aussitôt la langue pour avoir laissé échapper une telle question.

Un silence gêné suivit la question, chacun évitant de croiser un quelconque regard. Toshiro se retourna en soupirant intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient pressés de réintégrer leur monde, quelle question idiote, pensa-t-il. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ?

- Je pense que là n'est pas la question, dit enfin Camus. Nous serions heureux de rester un peu ici, mais il nous tient à cœur de rassurer les nôtres sur notre sort, ils doivent vraiment s'inquiéter.

- Oui, confirma Shaka, notamment deux idiots de Gémeaux… qui doivent se mordre les doigts.

- Bien, dit Kisuke en s'avançant jusqu'à l'appareil d'aspect si archaïque, j'aimerais que vous me guidiez Messieurs…

- Comment ? demanda Shun un peu intrigué.

- Je viens de ressentir l'aura de votre compagnon, si vous pouviez faire tous brûlez un peu ce que vous appelez votre cosmos, cela me guiderait pour mes prochains calculs et d'ici peu, j'ai bon espoir de vous mettre en contact avec votre Sanctuaire.

- D'ici peu ? répéta Mu.

- Oui, un ou deux jours, grand maximum, confirma le shinigami.

- Si cela peut vous servir, répondit Camus en obéissant à la demande, ses compagnons faisant de même

Kisuke avait un autre appareil, une sorte de magnétophone, tout aussi dépassé et archaïque que le téléphone, qu'il mit en route. Quand il jugea posséder assez de matière première pour travailler, il les arrêta d'un geste :

- Merci bien Messieurs, je vous fais signe dès que j'ai trouvé la bonne fréquence !

Sans plus s'occuper des chevaliers et leurs accompagnateurs, il se mit au travail, faisant signe à son serviteur de faire sortir tout le monde.

Les chevaliers, un peu dépités se retrouvèrent devant la boutique avec les shinigami qui avaient tous enfilé un gigai et apparaissaient maintenant vêtus comme des habitants normaux :

- Vous avez vraiment confiance en lui ? demanda Shaka, exprimant l'opinion des six chevaliers.

- Je sais, il a l'air dingue comme ça, mais il peut faire des miracles, soyez confiant, répondit Shunsui. S'il dit pouvoir le faire, alors il le ferra !

- De nouveaux vêtements pour vous tous seraient les bienvenus si vous devez rester ici un jour ou deux, commenta Ichigo en regardant les chevaliers toujours en tenues de shinigami. Allons-y !

Pour plus de facilité ils se séparèrent en petits groupes.

- Viens, y a des magasins par là ! fit Ichigo à Shiryu en lui désignant une rue du doigt.

- Merci, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire, je me sens très bien dans ceux-ci...

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont super confortables, mais disons que tu ne passe pas inaperçu vêtu ainsi… néanmoins ça te va très bien ! sourit le shinigami remplaçant.

- Ah d'accord ! comprit le chevalier.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin. Shiryu et Ichigo regardaient les t-shirt quand leurs mains se touchèrent lorsqu'ils voulurent attraper tous deux le même.

- Heu ...vas-y ! fit Ichigo un peu gêné par ce contact furtif mais électrisant.

- Attends deux minutes, dit Shiryu en attrapant sa main. J'ai une question…

- Oui…

- En quoi notre départ te pose-t-il un problème ?

- Il ne m'en pose pas, répondit le shinigami remplaçant en se libérant de sa poigne de fer, juste que c'est sympa de vous avoir là…

Et Shiryu dut se contenter de cette explication car Ichigo changeait de rayon en toute hâte, le planta là. Le Dragon ne put retenir un sourire et se replongea dans le choix des vêtements en se promettant de le coincer plus tard.

Ukitake entra dans la boutique pour voir où ils en étaient Hyoga et lui, Ichigo ayant rejoint Hisagi sur le trottoir. Hyoga se rapprocha de son ami et l'entraîna vers les cabines d'essayages :

- J'n'ai pas envie de partir si vite, lui dit-il après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seuls. J'aurais l'impression de laisser un truc important derrière moi.

- Comme un capitaine aux cheveux blancs ? suggéra le Dragon en enfilant un jean.

- C'est si visible ? s'inquiéta le Cygne.

- Non, mais je te connais bien et je vois bien ce qui se passe pour moi, le rassura Shiryu en se regardant dans une glace. C'n'est pas trop moulant ça ?

- Ça te va à ravir ! répondit Hyoga. Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu lui sois complètement indifférent. Lance-toi, tu verras bien…

- Et toi ? C'est qui ?

- Je te le dirais quand j'en serais sûr !

- Shiryu !

Mais déjà son ami partait régler ses achats, le laissant seul avec ses pensées, se lancer… et comment on faisait ça avec un homme comme Toshiro ?

Ce dernier attendait patiemment devant une autre boutique que Mu et Shaka finissent également leurs achats. Kenpachi s'étant éclipsé jusqu'à une boutique de bonbons, il avait promis à Yachiru de lui en ramener.

Plus loin encore, c'est dans un autre magasin que prodiguaient ses précieux conseils un Shunsui, qui s'amusait comme un fou, à Shun et Camus tandis que Byakuya regardait avec intérêt des smokings :

- Cela vous irait parfaitement, lui glissa Camus en se dirigeant vers la cabine d'essayage.

Hyoga, venu les rejoindre, passa à ce moment près de du capitaine de la sixième division.

- Mon maitre à raison, mais au lieu d'une chemise je vous conseillerai un petit pull à col rouler... Et si je puis me permettre, vous lui plaisez ! fit Hyoga.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

- Je le connais, et je peux vous assurer qu'il a ce regard juste pour vous !

- Mais...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Camus sortait de la cabine d'essayage. Le Cygne s'éclipsa discrètement pour entrer dans une autre.

- Se lancer, se lancer, mais comment ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même en passant un tee-shirt.

- Et tu vas essayer ça, puis ça et ça aussi ! dit Shunsui en donnant une montagne d'habit à Shun.

- Shunsui, je veux bien, mais ça ne va pas du tout, c'est trop grand ! Ça irai plutôt a Mu cette taille.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Kenpachi ? demanda Shaka qui passait par là.

- Parti chercher des bonbons pour Yachiru... répondit Ichigo qui venait de les rejoindre aussi avec Shiryu et Hisagi.

- A coup sûr il s'est encore perdu... Je vais le chercher, fit l'hindou dans un soupir.

Finalement tout le monde trouva des vêtements, Shaka retrouva Kenpachi, perdu comme à son habitude, et ils passèrent la soirée en se promenant dans un parc, mangeant dans un petit restaurant. Ils retournèrent se coucher au magasin de Kisuke, qui avait accepté de les accueillir, Ichigo préférant éviter d'amener trop de monde chez lui.

Chacun restait plongé dans ses pensées, personne n'osant exprimer à voix haute, ce qu'il ressentait et les rares échanges étaient banaux. Mais quand, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le noir, les soupirs de regrets fusèrent de bien des futons. N'ayant pas une tonne de chambres, ils étaient tous installés dans la même pièce, ce qui ne facilita pas leur quête de sommeil. Enfin pour certain, parce qu'autres s'endormirent comme des bébés.

Le réveil brutal de Kisuke au petit matin eut au moins le mérite de les occuper à autre chose qu'à penser, tout du moins pour ceux qui n'avaient pas trouver une miette de repos durant cette longue nuit :

- Tout le monde debout ! cria le shinigami. J'ai réussi !

- Vrai ? dit Mu en se frottant les yeux.

- Vrai !

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, ils redescendaient tous dans le souterrain. Kisuke décrocha le combiné composa une série de chiffre impressionnante sur le cadran et tendit le récepteur à Mu, le plus proche de lui :

- Ça devrait marcher, mais soyez patient !

Ooo000ooO

**Au même moment, au Sanctuaire dans le bureau du grand Pope**

Shion examinait les rapports de la veille, désespéré de ne voir aucune avancée mais ne voulant pas perdre espoir quand il entendit une sonnerie qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Un téléphone ? Il se fia au son et finit par ouvrir un placard où était entreposé un vieil appareil que son prédécesseur lui avait conseillé de conserver, mais dont il ignorait toujours la fonction. Mais c'était bien lui qui sonnait, il le décrocha :

- Allo ?

_- Shion, c'est Mu…_

Par tous les Dieux son bébé ! Mais sa voix semblait si lointaine…

- Mu ? Tu vas bien ? Et les autres ? Où êtes-vous ?

_- Nous allons tous bien…._

Des grésillements, puis plus rien… jusqu'à :

_- Soul Society…._

_C'était quoi ça encore ?_

Mais plus rien, il avait peine à croire qu'il venait bien d'avoir son fils au téléphone. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Saga et Kanon qui demandèrent d'un bloc :

- C'était quoi ce passage dimensionnel ?

Shion regardait incrédule le vieux téléphone tout poussiéreux, puis le reporta vers les jumeaux.

- C'était Mu ! Essayez de retracer l'appel ou je ne sais pas moi ! Faites quelque chose ! fit le Pope.

Les gémeaux ne perdirent pas une seconde et se mirent au travail.

- Il a dit qu'ils allaient tous bien... et il a dit « soul society »...

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Saga.

- Aucune idée, c'est la qu'on a été coupé... Mais ils sont en vie...

Sion s'assit sur son fauteuil, il était rassuré mais il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches sur ce nom qu'avait dit Mu. Ça devait forcément correspondre à quelque chose !

Ooo000ooO

**Karakura, sous-sol du magasin de Kisuke**

- Mer… je l'ai perdu ! cria Mu.

- Mais c'était bien votre monde ? interrogea Kisuke.

- Oui, confirma Mu.

- Alors donnez ces données au capitaine Mayuri, dit-il en tendant un papier à Shunsui. Il devrait savoir quoi en faire !

-Tu n'es pas intéressé pour continuer ? s'étonna Shunsui en rangeant le papier dans une poche cachée dans la manche de son kimono.

- Non je suis plus curieux de voir les armures... La prochaine fois que vous venez, ne les oubliez pas, s'il vous plait, fit Kisuke en se cachant derrière son éventail.

- Il mijote quelque chose, fit Ichigo tout bas à l'oreille de Shiryu.

- De quel ordre ? demanda le Dragon.

- Ça seul Di... non je crois que même Dieu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien mijoter, répondit pensivement le roux.

- Tu reviens avec nous à la Soul Society ?

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son badge se mit à clignoter lui signalant un hollow. La troupe sortit du magasin pour courir dans les rues. Un peu plus loin un énorme hollow dévastait les murs des habitations et des échoppes, poursuivant un jeune homme qui avait une chaine qui lui sortait de la poitrine. Les shinigami se ruèrent sur l'immense truc difforme blanc qui faisait beaucoup de dégâts, pour lui régler son compte.

Alors c'était ça un hollow ? Les chevaliers, bien qu'au courant en théorie, n'en avait encore jamais vu un réellement.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il voyait que déjà Hisagi et Kenpachi s'élançaient pour prêter main forte à Ichigo, alors que les autres shinigami, les forçaient à se mettre à l'abri des retombées éventuelles.

- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser seul ! s'écria Shiryu, évacué malgré lui par la poigne de fer de Shunsui.

- Ils vont très bien se débrouiller seuls, le rassura Ukitake, et notre souci principal est de vous mettre à l'abri !

Bon gré, mal gré, les chevaliers furent contraints d'obéir et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant une porte que Toshiro venait de faire surgir et qui les ramena en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire à la Soul Society.

Commença alors pour eux une longue attente sous l'œil attentif de leurs hôtes n'étant pas resté sur terre.

Mu se rapprocha de Shun, blanc comme un linge qui regardait presque désespérément la porte refermée. Shaka ne disait rien et connaissait parfaitement la puissance de Kenpachi pour l'affronter amicalement presque chaque jour, pourtant il attendait tout aussi anxieusement :

- Nous aurions pu combattre aussi, remarqua judicieusement Camus, ou ne nous faites-vous pas assez confiance pour cela ?

- Ce n'est nullement une question de confiance, crut bon de corriger Byakuya, mais simplement de logique. C'est la première fois que vous voyez un hollow et la surprise peut parfois faire perdre ses moyens.

- De plus en temps normal, Ichigo l'aurait combattu et sans aucun doute vaincu seul, alors ne vous inquiétez pas inutilement, rajouta Ukitake. Ces affrontements sont quotidiens pour lui.

Shiryu allait répliquer vertement mais la porte s'ouvrit enfin et laissa passer les trois shinigami, sains et saufs, comme le présageaient leurs pairs :

- T'as encore fait des progrès gamin ! disait Kenpachi à Ichigo.

- Mais je ne veux pas t'affronter !

- T'inquiète, j'ai trouvé bien meilleur que toi gamin, répondit Kenpachi en faisant un clin d'œil au chevalier de la Vierge.

Shun, lui s'était précipité vers Hisagi :

- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Te serais-tu inquiété pour moi Shun ? répondit ce dernier en lui souriant tendrement. Bon, on peut aller faire notre rapport, dit-il en prenant le chemin de la première division.

Ooo000ooO

Après le rapport tout le monde regagna sa division respective et passa la soirée comme il en avait envie et quand la nuit arriva et retourna dans sa chambre.

Shun lui n'arrivait pas du tout à dormir, il avait encore une certaine angoisse qui n'avait pas voulu le quitter. Il repoussa ses couvertures et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Il se faufila dans le Seiretei en direction d'une division et entra dans le jardin intérieur. Il ne chercha pas longtemps la porte qu'il voulait, et y frappa discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle coulisse pour s'ouvrir sur le lieutenant de la neuvième division.

- Shun ? Entre ! Tu grelottes ! Tu es en yukata de nuit !

Hisagi fit entrer le jeune homme dans sa chambre et mit une couverture sur ses épaules.

- Tout va bien ?

- Tu as dit que je pouvais venir quand ça n'irai pas…

- En effet, et tu ne va pas bien ?

- Non, je ne vais pas bien ! J'étais mort de trouille ! explosa le chevalier. Tu te rends compte de la frayeur que tu m'as faite ? Et tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Shun en prenant le visage de l'homme dans ses mains.

Hisagi l'entoura de ses bras, le laissant l'examiner à loisir et quand il fut enfin un peu rassuré, il vint de lui-même se blottir contre lui. Avec douceur, il le fit s'installer sur le canapé :

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il alors en levant son visage vers lui

- Un peu oui… mais ne m'obliges pas à rentrer… supplia Shun, ses grands yeux verts levés vers lui.

Hisagi frémit malgré lui, il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par le chevalier mais ne se sentait pas le droit non plus de poursuivre dans cette voie, il n'avait pas le droit, il était vivant et lui une âme…

- Tu peux rester le temps que tu veux Shun…

_Eternellement si tu le veux_… pensa-t-il sans pour autant le dire.

- Hisagi, tu m'aimes… un peu ? demanda encore le jeune chevalier.

_Mon Dieu, cette spontanéité… c'était si désarmant !_

- Shun…

- Si tu m'aimes… un tout petit peu alors embrasse-moi Hisagi, parce que moi, je crois bien que je t'aime…

_Comment résister à ça ?_

Et il fut bien incapable d'y résister plus longtemps, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles qui l'attendaient si anxieusement, il répondit à son désir.

Shun gémit de plaisir et noua ses bras autour de son cou, laissant la langue du shinigami lui faire découvrir ces toutes nouvelles sensations. Ce n'est que bien plus tard, repu de baisers, de caresses légères et totalement rassuré qu'il s'endormit enfin, serré contre le corps d'Hisagi qui le veilla toute la nuit, se demandant anxieusement s'il avait fait le bon choix. N'allait-il pas lui briser le cœur quand il devrait repartir dans son monde ?

Il entendit aussi, aux premières lueurs du jour, la porte de Hyoga s'ouvrir et ce dernier sortir silencieusement comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Une fois encore, il se demanda ce qui attirait tant le jeune homme dehors à cette heure si matinale mais s'endormit à son tour bien avant de trouver la réponse.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire**

Pendant ce temps, les choses avançaient doucement et l'inquiétude tapie au fond des cœurs de chacun et de leurs esprits avait fait place au soulagement de les savoir tous en vie.

Restait maintenant à percer le mystère des mots prononcés par Mu et les Gémeaux commençaient à mieux cerner la direction qu'avait pu prendre leurs amis.

Quand au vieux téléphone, il fut nettoyé et sorti de son placard, des fois qu'il résonne à nouveau...

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Nobody : Merci pour ton com et ravie que tu trouves cela à ton goût. Désolée pour les coquilles, on a beau passer des tonnes de fois sur le textes, on en oublie toujours quelques-unes. N'hésite pas à nous dire où si cela te choque vraiment et promis, on va tenter de tout repérer ! Merci encore et bonne lecture de chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Soul Society**

Hyoga se dirigea vers la plaine où il avait l'habitude de s'entrainer avec Toshiro et se mit à faire des kata. Le sommeil l'avait totalement fui cette nuit et il était terriblement inquiet. Pourtant le capitaine était revenu saint et sauf avec ses sourcils froncés comme à son habitude...

- Du mal à dormir ? demanda une voix faisant se retourner d'un bloc le Cygne.

- Oui et toi Camus ?

- Pareil. Tu t'entraines un peu avec ton vieux maître ?

- Tu n'as rien de vieux ! Et j'accepte avec plaisir !

- En garde dans ce cas!

Les deux hommes se mirent à s'entrainer, faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde, ce n'est que bien plus tard et à bout de souffle qu'ils s'arrêtèrent de combattre pour s'écrouler sur le sol et se mettre à rire. Cela leur fit un bien fou.

Ooo000ooO

Byakuya entendit le français sortir. Il se fit d'abord la morale en se retournant un nombre incalculable de fois dans son lit. Camus était libre de ses mouvements et rien ne lui interdisait de retrouver quelqu'un au cœur de la nuit. La bienséance lui interdisait de se sentir blessé par son attitude. Alors pourquoi l'était-il ?

A bout de patience, il se leva, s'habilla et sortit à son tour, se mettant en quête de son invité. Il voulait savoir. Non, il avait besoin de savoir.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour ressentir son aura, il l'avait maintenant bien mémorisée comme toutes celles de ses compagnons et fut presque rassuré de ressentir celle du Cygne avec lui. Il allait regagner sa demeure quand il remarqua une autre ombre que lui allant dans la même direction et qui avait caché son aura également.

Il reprit son chemin initial, afin de vérifier que personne, bien qu'il ne voit pas qui, puisse s'en prendre aux deux chevaliers.

C'est seulement arrivé à destination qu'il reconnu un court instant l'autre voyeur de l'entraînement nocturne des deux chevaliers, cela lui arracha un sourire. Ne craignant plus pour la tranquillité des chevaliers, il décida de jeter tout même un coup d'œil sur les deux hommes avant de repartir. Ce qu'il fut incapable de faire tant le spectacle devant ses yeux se révéla tout bonnement magnifique. Il était comme hypnotisé et il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard des milliers de morceaux de glaces volant de part et d'autre, à chacune des attaques de l'un ou de l'autre. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur le Verseau, beau à couper le souffle, et semblant faire plier la glace bleue à sa volonté, comme lui-même le faisait avec les pétales de cerisiers des lames Senbonzakura

L'éclat de rire des deux hommes le ramena brutalement à la réalité tout comme son compagnon dans l'ombre qu'il vit quitter les lieux en toute hâte, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire aussi.

Camus, lui se redressait et s'asseyait sur le sol, dégelant petit à petit :

- Tu n'as rien à me dire Hyoga ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme resté allongé à terre.

- Comme ?

- Allons, tu oublies qui je suis ! Je suis celui qui t'a élevé, je connais chaque expression de ton visage. Et plus les jours passent et plus tu deviens triste… sauf peut-être quand tu regardes un certain capitaine…

Hyoga soupira et se redressa à son tour :

- Alors toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué ? Je deviens plus transparent que de l'eau claire !

- Et qui d'autre ? demanda Camus amusé.

- Shiryu, il l'a deviné aussi.

- Le Dragon possède la perspicacité que lui a enseignée la Balance, remarqua Camus. Et crois-moi Dohko voit toujours tout, et ce qu'il ne voit pas, il le devine tout aussi aisément ! Mais revenons à toi, tu veux bien ?

- Pour dire quoi ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin face à un homme qui a, au minimum, cinq fois mon âge, je peux rien y faire, constata amèrement le Cygne. Si ce n'est en souffrir en silence. Et puis, n'as-tu pas tes propres soucis avec ton hôte pour te retrouver ici au milieu de la nuit ? rajouta-t-il ironique.

- Hyoga ! s'offusqua Camus.

- Quoi ? Moi non plus je ne suis pas aveugle et je te connais bien également.

- D'accord, un point pour toi, concéda Camus, mais moi je saurais me débrouiller en temps voulu, en est-il de même pour toi ?

- Non, avoua le Cygne, là je suis complètement largué. Shiryu m'a conseillé de me lancer mais j'ignore comment…

- Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler, tout simplement, lui souffla Camus. Je ne sais, si de toi ou de lui, qui est le plus complexé par son apparence !

Hyoga regarda son maitre sans comprendre.

- Tous ici ne le voient peut-être que comme le gamin génial qu'il était sûrement, mais qui l'a réellement regardé avec des yeux d'adultes, si ce n'est sur sa valeur combative incontestable ?

- Tu crois que…

- Je ne crois rien, je constate c'est tout, le coupa Camus en se relevant. Le jour se lève, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre !

Ils firent ensemble un bout de chemin et avant de séparer, Hyoga le retint un instant :

- Camus… merci.

- Je ne suis pas seulement ton maître Hyoga, répondit ce dernier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, n'oublies jamais cela !

Ooo000ooO

De son coté Shun se réveilla doucement. Il se sentait bien, il avait déjà ressenti ça la première fois que Hisagi l'avait pris dans ses bras. Mais quand ils s'étaient séparés, Shun s'était senti différent, il avait eu un peu froid, comme si le lieutenant lui avait pris quelque chose d'essentiel. Toutefois le chevalier n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. Surtout que quand il apparaissait devant lui, il avait le cœur qui battait plus vite, que la nourriture n'avait plus de goût, et qu'il se surprenait à le regarder en douce et à le chercher du regard quand il n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

Ce n'est que quand la porte s'était refermée et qu'Hisagi était resté avec le hollow que Shun réalisa en partie ce qu'il avait, et il préféra aller le lui dire. Shun sourit béatement. Hisagi était tellement adorable quand il dormait. Il devait au moins l'aimer un peu pour l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait. Shun déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du tatoué puis se lova de nouveau dans les bras de l'homme. Il était encore tôt, il avait bien le droit de dormir encore un peu.

Hisagi se réveilla en retard s'il en croyait ce qu'il voyait à travers les stores tirés. Au creux de ses bras dormait encore Shun. Il sourit en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'endormi avant de s'extraire du futon sans le réveiller puis il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front en murmurant :

- J'espère pouvoir te rendre heureux Shun…

Avant de sortir travailler.

Ooo000ooO

Shunsui ne trouva pas Shun ce matin-là, mais il n'en fut pas inquiet, il savait déjà où était le jeune chevalier. Instinct ou déduction, peu importe, il avait fort bien perçu l'inquiétude de ce dernier quand Hisagi était resté pour combattre. Tout comme celle de Hyoga quand Toshiro, après leur avoir ouvert la porte, était reparti aider les autres.

Quelques siècles d'existence avaient aussi l'avantage de savoir percevoir ce genre de détails. Et les jeunes chevaliers, hormis Shiryu peut-être et encore, cachaient mal leurs attirances. Par contre, pour les plus vieux, le doute restait permis.

Il surprit l'aura de Mu à cette heure matinale dans la salle qui lui était désormais réservée pour prendre soin des armures. Intrigué, il s'y rendit pour découvrir l'atlante en pleine concentration et son cosmos répandu sur les armures qui semblaient lui répondre. Fasciné comme au premier jour par cette scène dont il ne se lassait pas, il observa longuement le chevalier du Bélier. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le remarque :

- Bonjour, dit-il. Je ne vous ai pas réveillé au moins ?

- Nullement, je vous admirais dans votre travail. Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Aucun, je vous remercie, juste un besoin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Alors laissez-moi vous offrir le petit déjeuner, mon invité m'a faussé compagnie ce matin…

- Shun est parti ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Mu.

- Juste pour voir un ami, je vous rassure !

- Et quel est le menu ?

- De quoi avez-vous envie ?

- Très drôle !

Ils arrivaient dans la salle à manger où le petit déjeuner fut vite servi.

- Est-ce que vous voudriez travailler sur mon zanpakuto ? demanda soudain Shunsui

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais travailler sur mon zanpakuto ? répéta le capitaine de la huitième division, faisant exprès de le tutoyer.

- Mais... il faudra que tu restes avec moi, je ne sais pas comment il risque de réagir, répondit Mu sautant sur l'aubaine de pouvoir étudier plus en détails les armes des shinigami.

- Ça sera avec plaisir ! On peut s'installer près des armures ou ça risquerait de ne pas leur plaire ?

- Je pense que ça devrait aller... fit Mu avec un immense sourire. Il allait enfin pourvoir « parler » un peu plus longtemps avec les zanpakuto, la seule fois qu'il avait pu le faire c'était avec celui de Toshiro.

Pendant qu'un Mu enthousiaste au possible, posait mille et une questions à un Shunsui plus que ravi de se mettre à sa disposition, la Soul Society finissait de s'éveiller.

Les capitaines se rendaient à leurs bureaux ou à diverses autres tâches, sauf dans la douzième division où le capitaine maudissait à grand renfort de cris et de jurons un certain shinigami du nom de Kisuke Urahara pour ces informations incomplètes. Mais lui aussi était un génie, il y arriverait, même sans son aide !

Ooo000ooO

**Karakura **

Ichigo avait repris le chemin du lycée et se laissait aller à rêvasser en regardant le paysage. Il avait hâte de retourner à la Soul Society…

Il fut rappeler à l'ordre par ses camarades et bon gré mal gré essaya de s'intéresser au cours.

Ooo000ooO

**Soul Society**

Hyoga était en plein petit déjeuner, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment faim, quand Shun vint le rejoindre :

- Salut Hyoga, dit ce dernier joyeusement.

- Shun ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna son ami.

- Bonjour Shun, Hyoga, les interrompit Hisagi en arrivant à son tour.

Andromède lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de répondre à la question de son ami :

- Tu le gardes pour toi, mais j'ai passé la nuit ici…

- Et où ça ?

Mais le regard soudain fuyant du shinigami répondit à lui seul aux dernières questions que pouvaient se poser le Cygne. Shun rayonnait. Et malgré toute la peine qu'il ressentait, Hyoga ne pouvait rester indifférent au bonheur de son ami, alors il lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de se forcer à faire honneur à la nourriture, sincèrement heureux pour lui.

Ooo000ooO

Ce n'est que dans l'après-midi que Hyoga réussit à s'isoler un peu pour une longue promenade en solitaire. Il erra sans but dans le Gotei 13. Ils n'avaient plus les entrainements de kendo et de kido, le Sotaicho avait été surpris par leur rapidité d'apprentissage. De ce fait, les chevaliers, n'avaient plus de cours comme au début de leur séjour et devaient juste se perfectionner et aider les capitaines si besoin. Les pas du Cygne s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la dixième division.

Le jeune homme entra et on l'introduit dans le bureau du capitaine, ils échangèrent quelques banalités et politesses avec Matsumoto qui fini par s'éclipser les laissant seuls. Devant le silence du jeune homme, Toshiro se demanda, s'il voulait arrêter les entrainements qu'ils faisaient chaque jour. Aurait-il remarqué quelque chose ?

-Tout va bien Hyoga ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet de ce long silence.

- Euh oui… Il faut juste que je te parle. C'est important… mais je ne sais pas quels mots employer…

- Si tu veux...

- Je t'aime ! coupa le chevalier. Tu sais, je t'aime vraiment, j'attends nos rencontres journalières avec impatience. Je te regarde très souvent à la dérobée. J'adore la façon dont tu combats, j'ai même l'impression que tu y prends plaisir quand nous nous entrainons tout les deux... Tu souris, pas beaucoup mais tu souris... Et puis tes yeux… je m'y noierais. J'ai cru mourir quand tu es resté derrière cette porte ! Je sais que je ne suis qu'un gamin immature à tes yeux. Pourtant, j'en ai jamais été un, depuis ma tendre enfance, on m'a formé à devenir un chevalier, nos entrainement étaient durs, plus d'un n'y a pas survécus, j'ai dû me battre pour avoir le droit de porter mon armure, j'ai participé à plusieurs guerres saintes, j'ai même failli en mourir à plusieurs reprises. Je suis passé par toutes sortes de sentiments, mais ce que je ressens là, pour toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant ! Pour personne. Je t'aime Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Hyoga avait rougi jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux en sortant sa longue tirade. Il n'avait pas cessé de regarder le capitaine dans les yeux. Toshiro n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son lieutenant entra avec de nombreux documents ou il était écris « urgent » en gros et en rouge.

- A ce soir ! salua Hyoga avant profiter de la diversion pour sortir de la pièce sans demander son reste.

Toshiro était toujours figé sur place quand Matsumoto déposa sa pile de dossiers marqués en rouge et urgent sur son bureau :

- Eh Taicho ! Tout va bien ? Il faut finir ça et vite !

- Débrouille-toi ! lui cria son capitaine avant de disparaître en coup de vent.

- Mais c'est urgent…

Mais elle déjà seule.

Ooo000ooO

Toshiro se déplaçait à très grande vitesse, cherchant des yeux où avait bien pu filer le chevalier après sa déclaration enflammée. Dans sa tête se bousculait deux choses. Hyoga l'aimait aussi et il pensait qu'il le voyait comme un gosse ! Impossible ! Comment pouvait-il le voir comme un gosse avec le corps qu'il avait lui-même ? Il fallait qu'il le trouve !

Il finit par le repérer enfin près de la clairière où ils s'entraînaient tous les deux. Le Cygne était assis contre un arbre, les yeux fermés. Il se posa en douceur devant lui et le regarda un instant avant de l'appeler :

- Hyoga, ouvre les yeux s'il te plait, demanda-t-il.

- Toshiro…

Mais le capitaine le coupa en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres :

- Ecoute-moi Hyoga, c'est tout ce que je te demande, d'accord ?

Devant l'acquiescement du Cygne il lui sourit. Un sourire très tendre comme il n'en faisait jamais ou presque.

- Bien, alors tout d'abord, je ne te voie absolument pas comme un gamin immature. Comment le pourrais-je alors que je suis moi- même encore prisonnier dans le corps d'un enfant de 13 ans malgré que j'ai plus de cents d'années d'existence et un corps qui réagit comme n'importe quel corps adulte ? Je suis si souvent confronté au problème du regard des autres que j'ai cru que toi aussi, tu ne voyais en moi qu'un gosse surdoué. C'est plutôt ironique comme situation… si tu n'avais pas trouvé le courage de venir me parler, je n'aurais sans doute jamais osé le faire moi-même, et te dire…

Mais plutôt que de continuer à parler, Toshiro s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles du chevalier dans un chaste baiser avant d'ajouter dans un murmure à son oreille :

- Que je t'aime aussi chevalier du Cygne… Tu veux toujours du gamin surdoué ?

Pour toute réponse Hyoga captura ses lèvres dans un baiser beaucoup moins chaste. Toshiro se glissa contre lui et Hyoga l'enlaça… heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Des flocons de neiges se mirent à parsemer la clairière, témoin de son bonheur.

Ooo000ooO

Mu entra avec Shunsui dans la pièce des armures. Le capitaine n'était pas très à l'aise, il sentait bien qu'elles le surveillaient du coin de l'œil, pourtant il n'y avait aucune tension, aucune menace, il n'y avait rien. Mais le capitaine savait. Ils s'étaient assis face à face juste devant elle et avec un geste cérémonieux, il présenta ses deux zanpakuto au bélier qui accepta l'échange en suivant le protocole qu'il avait amorcé. Shunsui était surpris mais il ne demanda rien au Tibétain, car celui-ci avait une petite lueur dans les yeux et un petit sourire en coin. Trop craquant.

-Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ? demanda-t-il

- Aucune idée mais si n'essaye pas je ne saurais jamais... fit Mu

- Alors essaye tout le temps qu'il te sera nécessaire.

L'Atlante enflamma un peu son cosmos, les armures réagirent aussi tôt. Toutefois, il n'y avait rien d'agressif, c'était tout le contraire. Les lames qui étaient au sol, ne semblèrent pas réagir au premier abord. Puis, Mu parla dans une langue que le capitaine ne reconnut pas, s'adressant directement aux lames posées sur le sol. Et là, ce fut magique et bien plus intense que la fois où Hyôrinmaru avait réagi face à l'armure du Cygne. Là, ses zanpakuto brillaient timidement, pourtant il y avait des sons, qui changeaient au fur et à mesure, cela dura un moment jusqu'a ce que les armures se mirent elles aussi à réagir accompagnant ses lames. Shunsui était sous le charme, un sourire s'inscrivit sur son visage, puis il porta son regard sur Mu, il avait un peu pâli. Quand il croisa le regard du capitaine, il se mit encore à parler de sa langue magique et puis petit à petit le son s'atténua pour s'éteindre. Le Tibétain repris un peu son souffle avant de rendre les zanpakuto à leur propriétaire.

- C'était magique ! dit Shunsui encore sous le charme.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se rendirent dans le bureau où le capitaine l'invita à prendre un rafraichissement. Ils découvrirent alors avec stupeur qu'il s'était écoulé un peu plus de cinq heures !

- Comment fais- tu ça perle rare ? demanda Shunsui.

Mais le tibétain n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un papillon des enfers leur délivrait un message. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que tout le monde se retrouve dans le bureau du capitaine de la douzième division.

- Pourquoi cette réunion ? demanda le Sotaicho, pas vraiment heureux de s'être fait déranger alors qu'il allait entamer un petit pain au chocolat à peine sorti du four.

- J'ai réussi ! Et ce malgré qu'il ne m'ait pas donné toutes les informations ! Tenez, essayez ! fit le capitaine en poussant un drôle de téléphone devant les chevaliers.

- Vas-y Mu, tu sauras calmer ton maitre... fit Camus, devinant qu'il n'y aurait que Mu qui pourrait donner des informations à son maître sans être assailli de questions.

Le Bélier prit le combiner et composa le numéro du sanctuaire. A son oreille la ligne ne grésilla pas, les tonalités étaient nettes et claires.

_- Résidence Kurosaki, bonjour ! _fit une voix de fillette à l'autre bout du fil.

- Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Ichigo s'il vous plait ? C'est de la part de Mu.

_- Il est au lycée ! Puis-je prendre un message ? _

- Ce n'est pas la peine, merci !

Après les politesses ils raccrochèrent. Mayuri, en rogne, arracha le téléphone et se rendit à son labo. Nemu raccompagna tout le monde hors de la douzième division.

- Merci d'être venu, fit elle en s'inclinant avant de fermer la porte.

- Le Sanctuaire a le même numéro que la famille Kurosaki, remarqua Mu.

- C'est étonnant, fit Camus. Et si c'était une famille Kurosaki d'une autre dimension ?

- Allez chez Urahara de ce pas ! Et revenez dès que vous avez passé le coup de fil ! ordonna le Sotaicho mis au courant, comprenant que Urahara l'avait fait exprès.

Ooo000ooO

Les chevaliers firent un détour pour aller prendre leurs armures, avant d'aller sur terre au magasin. Le scientifique cacha à peine sa surprise à leur arrivée.

- Hoï hoï ! Qui vois-je ? fit-il en les voyant avec un grand sourire.

- Trêve de bavardage, tu le sais bien ! fit Byakuya passablement énervé.

- Mauvaise nuit, ou bien mauvais événement Bya-kun ? dit la femme chat apparaissant de derrière une cloison.

Mais elle reçut un regard noir de la part du noble pour toute réponse et elle rit à gorge déployée. Il était si facile à énervé !

- Mais où sont vos amis ? demanda Urahara ne les voyant pas.

- Ici ! fit Shun vêtu de son armure.

Le patron se retourna pour faire face à la voix et fut subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, six jeunes hommes revêtu d'une armure, qui scintillaient.

- Kami-sama ! Ichigo avait raison ! Quelle splendeur ! le scientifique en oublia tout et s'approcha des jeunes hommes leur tournant autour et collectant des données de base, mais quand il voulut attraper l'avant-bras de Shiryu, son armure l'envoya jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-On t'avait dit qu'elles étaient chatouilleuses ! railla Shunsui avec un grand sourire alors que les autres pouffaient joyeusement.

Le scientifique, incrédule, les emmena au sous-sol où se trouvait le téléphone. Mu retira son casque et le donna à Shaka. Kisuke lui, regardait toujours les armures mais cette fois il gardait une certaine distance.

- Salut ! fit Ichigo en entrant. Ma sœur m'a appelé sur mon portable pour me faire passer le message. J'en ai déduis que vous étiez ici.

- S'en fout ! T'as vu ces merveilles ? dit Urahara totalement hypnotisé.

- Il est écris « pas touche » dessus ! dit Ichigo.

Mais Byakuya n'aurait pas su dire si c'était pour les armures ou pour Shiryu car le scientifique tournait au même moment autour du Dragon.

Pendant ce temps, Mu composait le numéro du Sanctuaire.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire**

Les chevaliers étaient toujours en train de travailler, se relayant, mais Shion et Dohko eux, étaient toujours dans les parages, ne prenant pratiquement pas de repos. Ils étaient dans les archives quand le téléphone sonna. La grosse sonnerie se faisait entendre dans tous le treizième temple.

- Allô ? fit l'apprenti Bélier qui passait ses journées à surveiller le téléphone dès qu'il avait fini ses tâches.

_- Kiki ?_ entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

- Maitre Mu ! Où êtes-vous ? Vous allez bien ? Vous rentrez quand ? Vous me manquez !

_- Je vais bien, je suis à la Soul Society… Je ne sais pas quand je rentre et tu me manques tout plein aussi Kilian... _

Le Bélier avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, entendre la voix de son petit le chamboulait.

- Maitre Shion ! C'est Maitre Mu ! cria l'enfant en voyant ce dernier arriver.

Le Pope courut vers le téléphone.

- Je vous passe maitre Shion ! Vous me manquez ! Gros Bisous ! dit encore le petit Bélier en étouffant un sanglot que Mu perçut tout de même.

- Mu ! Où êtes-vous bon sang ?! Comment comptez-vous rentrer ? On cherche un moyen de notre coté. Tenez bon !

_- On est à la Soul Society, avec des Shinigami. On a pris vingt et un ans… On est au Japon, à Karakura. On est tous en bonne santé ! On est dans un monde parallèle, ne t'inquiète pas, on est entouré d'amis ! _

Shion avait noté toutes les informations. Il était dans la bibliothèque à coté du bureau quand il avait entendu la sonnerie, heureusement que Kilian était la en train de surveiller le téléphone avec zèle, car il n'y eut qu'une seule sonnerie avant qu'il n'entente la voix de l'enfant s'exclamer de joie.

- Je te passe Shiryu ! fit Mu Shion qui tendit le combiné à son amant.

_- Allô ?_ fit le dragon à qui le Bélier avait fait signe.

- Shiryu ! Tout va bien ? demanda la Balance.

_- Tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien._

La communication fut interrompue, mais Dohko était rassurée il avait entendu son petit.

- Ils sont loin ! fit Kanon qui traçait l'appel. Ils sont dans une autre dimension temporelle, j'n'ai pas eu le temps de tout voir mais, ils sont dans une autre époque.

Ooo000ooO

**Karakura **

Au magasin d'Urahara, Mu était rassuré. Même s'ils n'avaient pu parler que deux minutes, la communication avait été claire, sans grésillement, ni rien.

- Tout le monde va bien au Sanctuaire, annonça-t-il aux autres chevaliers, et ils font des recherches de leur côté aussi pour nous ramener… sa voix se noua.

Shaka allait s'avancer vers lui, mais Shunsui fut plus rapide. Seulement Mu avait toujours son armure. Camus cria :

- Attention à son armure !

Mais à leur grande surprise à tous, une aura s'éleva des zanpakuto du capitaine et l'amure de Mu n'émit aucune protestation et laissa Shunsui s'approcher.

- Comment ça ce fait ? cria Kisuke en tentant lui aussi d'approcher le chevalier le plus proche de lui, soit Hyoga. Dont l'armure flamba instantanément pour l'envoyer mordre la poussière à nouveau :

- C'est trop injuste ! s'écria le scientifique en se relevant sans le moindre mal.

- Je crois que Mu a travaillé avec Shunsui, expliqua Shun. Ça doit être pour ça…

- Ou simplement parce que tu n'as pas été sympa avec elles, dit Ichigo qui était plié en deux.

- On ferait mieux de les ôter tout de même, fit Camus en retirant la sienne suivi immédiatement par ses pairs, sauf Mu qui avait disparu derrière un rocher avec Shunsui.

A l'abri des regards, le Bélier avait essuyé quelques larmes d'émotions en s'excusant :

- Je suis désolé, mais entendre Kilian est beaucoup plus dur que je le pensais… il me manque tellement.

- C'est tout à fait naturel, fit Shunsui en s'approchant davantage. Tu peux t'appuyer sur moi le temps qu'il te faudra, rajouta-t-il en entourant le chevalier, toujours vêtu de son armure, de ses bras.

- Merci… murmura Mu en acceptant volontiers l'étreinte.

Shunsui caressa doucement la longue chevelure mauve. Il tenait vraiment une perle rare entre ses bras, un homme capable de s'émouvoir ainsi était forcément un être exceptionnel… et qui méritait toute son attention. Ils ne remarquèrent ni l'un ni l'autre l'aura qui émanait des zanpakuto et de l'armure.

De l'autre côté, Byakuya essayait de tirer de Kisuke les données manquantes :

- Tu les as vues maintenant, alors donnes ces données !

- Je veux pouvoir les étudier, se braquait Urahara.

- Il faut voir ça avec Mu, dit Camus.

C'est à ce moment que le badge d'Ichigo se mit à raisonner :

- Encore ! râla ce dernier, j'y vais ! Je reviens vite !

- Sois prudent ! lui cria Shiryu.

Le shinigami remplaçant se retourna le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. Le chevalier de la Vierge émis un petit sifflement qui fit rougir un peu plus le Dragon, alors que les autres se contentaient de sourire. Urahara s'approchait des armures mais dès qu'il entrait dans un certain périmètre, elles s'illuminaient. Le scientifique faisait un pas de plus et elles l'éjectaient sans ménagement. Il répéta à plusieurs reprises le manège, et les chevaliers se demandaient s'il n'était pas un peu maso.

- Elles ont donc une volonté propre, remarqua le patron du magasin. Il passa son bras autour de Shaka, qui ne fit rien, mais son armure émis un sifflement qui annonçait un danger imminent.

- Pas touche ou je te bute ! fit Kenpachi en écrasant sans ménagement le scientifique au sol.

Le capitaine passa un bras autour des épaules de l'hindou et l'armure ne réagit pas.

- Il ne t'a pas trop embêté blondinette ?

- Il n'en à pas eu le temps ! répondit Shaka en étouffant un rire.

- Trop injuste! râla le blond en se relevant une énième fois. Pourquoi toi tu peux le toucher et pas moi ? dit-il en se plantant devant Kenpachi.

- Parce que je suis plus beau que toi !

Derrière le rocher les larmes de Mu s'étaient taries et le chevalier finit de se reprendre. Avec tout le raffut qu'il entendait, il valait mieux qu'il revienne.

- Pourrais-je venir boire une coupelle de sake avec toi ce soir ? demanda le Bélier très secoué tout de même.

- Autant que tu le souhaites ! Ma division est ta division. Et mon sake est ton sake, déclara Shunsui avec un sourire. Allez ma perle rare, allons calmer ces esprits, avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent !

- Je ne suis pas...

Mais le capitaine était déjà parti et Mu fini par rejoindre le groupe. Kisuke était en train de l'assourdir de questions et de demandes pour étudier les armures. Ichigo finit par arriver lui aussi un peu blessé au bras. Shiryu s'approcha de lui, déchira un bout de son uniforme de shinigami et lui fit un bandage de fortune.

- Soigne-toi vite ! fit-il.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Camus au Bélier. Il vient d'avoir une nouvelle obsession.

- C'est juste que c'est nouveau pour lui. Ça lui passera.

- Non ! fit Byakuya.

- Quoi non ? demanda Kisuke.

- Tu ne les étudieras pas ! précisa le noble.

- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Byakuya ! A moins que ça te gènes que j'étudie une armure en particulier ?

- Tsss...

Shunsui sut que Kisuke avait vu juste, il le connaissait bien le noble, surtout après les récits d'Ukitake...

- Il a raison, intervint le Bélier. Comme vous avez pu le voir, les armures ont leur propre volonté et elles n'ont pas envie que vous les approchiez. Donc il en sera fait ainsi. En contrepartie pour le téléphone, à chaque fois que nous l'utiliserons, nous viendrons avec. Cela vous convient-il ?

Le scientifique ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord, mais il savait aussi que s'il n'acceptait pas, il ne les verrait plus jamais.

- D'accord ! accepta-t-il donc en essayant déjà de trouver un autre moyen pour étudier ces merveille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Shiryu, il n'y paraitra bientôt plus rien, rassurait Ichigo pendant ce temps.

- Tu es dispo ce soir ?

- Euh oui… pourquoi ?

- Ce soir, vingt heures à l'entrée de la Soul Society ! lui glissa le Dragon en rejoignant les autres, son armure se replaçant sur lui.

Chevaliers et shinigami regagnèrent la Soul Society sur ces paroles énigmatiques. Kisuke, en colère, vira Ichigo qui repartit chez lui se faire soigner en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Shiryu ce soir.

Laissant le scientifique à ses plans diaboliques, il retrouva son apparence normale et partir s'allonger dans on lit en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous, laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers un certain Dragon.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Soul Society**

Pendant ce temps, au sein du Gotei 13, s'effectuaient quelques changements stratégiques. Ainsi Hyoga laissait sa place à Shun au sein de la neuvième division sous le regard heureux d'Hisagi qui pourrait ainsi voir le jeune chevalier à sa guise et sans qu'il parcoure à pied les rues la nuit. Mais Hyoga ne comptait pas non plus rester au sein de la huitième division. Aussi rendit-il aussitôt visite au Bélier logeant dans la dixième division qu'il voulait rejoindre à tout prix :

- Je suis très bien ici Hyoga, pourquoi irais-je à la place de Shun ? s'écria Mu surpris par cette demande. Et d'abord pourquoi a-t-il changé de lieu ? Il n'était pas bien ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir… écoute Mu, je voudrais juste être ici, tu comprends ? expliqua-t-il en rougissant.

Le Bélier, toujours secoué par son récent contact avec Kilian, le regarda longuement, toujours sans comprendre, quand Toshiro les rejoint dans le jardin intérieur où ils s'étaient installés pour discuter :

- Hyoga ? On m'a dit que tu étais ici. Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il visiblement très inquiet.

- Tout va très bien Toshiro, je venais juste prendre des nouvelles de Mu…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, répondit le Cygne en souriant qui espérait que le Bélier n'allait pas le trahir, il voulait tellement lui faire une surprise !

Mu ouvrit la bouche et le referma dans la foulée devant le regard suppliant du Cygne, qui lui rappela instantanément ceux de Kilian quand il voulait qu'il garde un secret, et les observa tour à tour en commençant enfin à saisir le pourquoi du comment.

Après tout pourquoi pas ? se demanda-t-il, visiblement ces deux là avaient visiblement beaucoup à se dire et il serait, pour sa part auprès de ses chères armures… et plus près pour partager une coupe de sake avec le capitaine de la huitième division. Ce dernier s'était montré si attentionné tout à l'heure.

Il attendit donc que Toshiro ait regagné son bureau pour accepter la proposition de Hyoga :

- Mais si tu veux vraiment lui en faire la surprise, rajouta le Bélier d'un air complice, faisons-le discrètement… Comme ça il ne le découvrira qu'au moment du repas que nous prenons juste tous les deux, en général.

- Oh Mu, merci ! s'écria Hyoga en lui sautant au cou.

Etreinte que le Bélier lui rendit bien volontiers, habitué aux démonstrations d'affections de Kilian.

Pendant ce temps, Shiryu discutait avec les deux troisièmes sièges de la treizième division qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le chevalier tenait tellement à aller pique-niquer seul ce soir au lieu de partager leur compagnie :

- Ça suffit ! fit Ukitake en arrivant. Faites juste préparer un pique-nique pour deux, c'est tout.

- Oui Capitaine !

- Merci, dit le Dragon soulagé, je manquais d'arguments là. J'espère que cela ne te gênes pas ?

- Nullement Shiryu, répondit le capitaine en le laissant. Passez une bonne soirée avec Ichigo !

- Merci…

Le soir venu, Shiryu rejoignit rapidement la porte que le shinigami remplaçant ne devrait plus tarder à franchir maintenant et attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre enfin.

- 'Soir ! fit le jeune homme en s'approchant du chevalier

- Bonsoir, allons-y ! dit Shiryu en l'entrainant dans la Soul Society vers un parc rempli d'arbres. Le Dragon déplia alors une couverture et la plaça sur le sol. Ensuite il alluma quelques bougies qu'il posa dans des photophores et les disposa ça et là. Et enfin, invita Ichigo à prendre place avec lui avant de sortir les mets préparé par les cuisines de la huitième division.

- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation !

- Merci à toi de m'avoir invité !

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu l'autre jour.

- Pas répondu à quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

- Je te fuis pas ! Je suis juste hyper occupé ! Les cours, les hollow, ma famille, je n'ai jamais une minute à moi ! esquiva habilement Ichigo.

- Prend-en une maintenant, lui suggéra Shiryu en souriant. Ce soir profite de ce calme et de ma compagnie. Tu as une grande famille ? Je suis moi-même orphelin, parle-moi de ta famille Ichigo…

Le shinigami parla avec plaisir de ses sœurs, de son père, de sa vie. Shiryu rit beaucoup ce soir-là à toutes les anecdotes que le jeune homme lui livrait.

- Mais tu te rends compte ! Essayer de me réveiller avec des coups de pieds alors que je ne suis même pas encore sorti de mon sommeil !

- Ça à l'air embêtant... compatit Shiryu.

- C'est rien de le dire.

Le Shinigami remplaçant se tut un instant, le Dragon venait de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, visage levé vers lui. D'abord hésitant, Ichigo essaya d'être discret et enroula une mèche de longs cheveux noirs autour de son doigt.

- Dis-moi c'est comment le lycée ? questionna encore Shiryu qui, s'il s'en rendit compte ne fit mine de rien.

- Tu n'y va pas ? fit surpris le shinigami remplaçant.

- Je n'en ai jamais eut l'occasion, et je ne pense pas que j'irais un jour… Raconte-moi.

Ichigo se fit un plaisir de tout déballer et d'expliquer le mode de vie des étudiants, les devoirs, les profs... et tout ce qui rythmait la vie d'un lycéen.

Ooo000ooO

Hyoga et Mu avaient échangé leur place en toute discrétion et le soir venu Toshiro entra dans la salle où il mangeait d'ordinaire avec le Bélier avant d'aller rejoindre son petit ami officiel depuis quelques heures. Il en avait des palpitations !

- Excuse-moi Mu, je suis en retard, dit le jeune capitaine qui ne vit pas le Bélier mais Hyoga.

- Surprise ! fit le Cygne timidement devant son air plus que surpris.

- Merveilleuse surprise ! fit Toshiro avant d'embrasser chastement les lèvres du jeune homme.

C'est le cœur un léger que le capitaine prit place pour leur premier repas en tête à tête.

Ooo000ooO

De son côté Mu, après avoir pris le temps de s'installer, alla toquer doucement à la porte du bureau du capitaine de la huitième division et entra dès qu'une voix l'invita à le faire.

- Je suis en avance, mais on m'a gentiment jeté dehors...

- qui donc ?

- Hyoga.

- Alors, ils ont enfin concrétisé les amoureux ? Shun aussi il parait.

- En effet. Sake ? demanda Mu en brandissant une bouteille achetée un peu plus tôt.

- Tu me plais de plus en plus ma petite perle rare ! sourit Shunsui en se levant. Viens allons chez moi, on sera mieux !

- Shunsui ! le gronda gentiment le Bélier. J'ai un prénom !

Ce dernier eut un large sourire avant de le faire passer devant lui :

- Alors si Mu veut bien se donner la peine…

Mais en cours de chemin, ils décidèrent finalement de se rendre dans la salle des armures pour siroter plus tranquillement leur sake.

- Dis-moi Mu, tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu parler une langue que je n'avais jamais entendue...

- C'est de l'atlante, les armures sont très sensibles à cette langue, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi et mon maitre non plus.

- Parle-moi de ton petit, te ressemble-t-il ?

- Il est espiègle, vif, il a un bon répondant et un regard qui me fait céder à tout. Il a une soif d'apprendre intarissable, une bouille adorable et il me demande chaque soir que je lui raconte une histoire. Il n'est jamais loin de moi, quand il rit on dirait une mélodie et son sourire, on dirait un rayon de soleil… Il me manque… il me manque tellement...

- Ça doit être agréable d'être père… fit Shunsui une pointe de jalousie se créant dans son cœur. Ukitake avait Byakuya, Mu avait Kilian, Camus avait Hyoga. Même Kisuke avait trouvé un fils spirituel en la personne d'Ichigo. Lui n'avait jamais eu l'honneur d'avoir un fils d'adoption. Et il commençait sérieusement à ressentir ce besoin d'être père, mais il ne le serait jamais... La seule personne avec qui il voulait partager ça allait un jour repartir pour retrouver son fils justement.

Mais en attendant, il resterait à ses côtés et il profiterait pleinement du temps qui lui serait accordé. Doucement, Mu se glissa dans les bras du capitaine :

- Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? demanda alors Shunsui.

Mu pouffa.

- D'accord, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramener dans ton lit...

- Alors allons-y maintenant, je te promets, je resterais sage comme une image.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, accorda Mu ne résistant pas au sérieux du capitaine.

Ooo000ooO

Dans la onzième division, Kenpachi cherchait Shaka partout, ce dernier s'étant un peu isolé dans le jardin intérieur pour une petite heure de méditation. Quand il le trouva enfin, totalement par hasard, vu qu'il se dirigeait initialement vers la chambre qu'il occupait et qu'il le vit, entouré de son cosmos en lévitation, le capitaine s'assit simplement en face lui, attendant sagement qu'il termine.

Faisant cela, il l'observa un peu mieux. Ses longs cheveux blond flottant autour de lui, sa position parfaite de lotus, ses mains jointes et ses yeux clos… ses yeux si clairs quand il daignait les ouvrir… et pour combattre journellement contre lui, il connaissait presque chaque détail de son anatomie parfaite. Ses clochettes se mirent à teinter légèrement, faisant naître un micro sourire sur le visage de la Vierge.

- Que puis-je pour toi clochette ? demanda Shaka sans quitter sa position.

- Ouvrir les yeux, te battre avec moi, cuisiner un truc très sucré pour la gamine et casser la croute avec moi !

- Rien que ça ?

- Nan ! J'ai bien d'autres idées, mais je ne pense pas que ça te plairait...

Le sourire de Shaka s'accentua légèrement. Tout était si simple avec cet homme que c'en était presque désarmant. Et cela lui faisait un tel bien, pas de mal à chercher derrière les attitudes du capitaine, pas de mesquinerie non plus, ni même de d'hypocrisie. Kenpachi aimait le combat, la bonne nourriture et Yachiru. Et lui dans tout ça ? Quelle était vraiment sa place ici ? Que voulait-il dire par « ça te plairait pas » ? Il se sentait si libre près de lui…

- Hum, commençons par cuisiner un truc sucré… et on verra pour la suite ! dit-il en reprenant une position normale. Mais uniquement si tu cuisines avec moi !

- Je suis nul en cuisine, râla Kenpachi.

- C'est donnant donnant, pas de combat si tu ne cuisines pas !

Ooo000ooO

Camus était dans le jardin de Byakuya profitant de l'air nocturne.

-Tout va bien ? demanda le noble en arrivant avec du thé. Ils avaient prit l'habitude d'en boire une tasse après le diner.

- Plus ou moins… Mu est tout chamboulé depuis le coup de fil. Hyoga semble flotter. Shun est de bonne humeur. Shiryu passe un agréable moment et Shaka à l'air plus ouvert lui aussi depuis qu'on est ici... C'est ce que leurs cosmos me disent, expliqua le français qui avait un instant fermé les yeux pour percevoir ceux de ses compagnons.

- Et toi? Tu as parlé des tiens mais je n'ai rien entendu sur ce que tu ressentais, remarqua le noble.

- Je... j'aime beaucoup la vie ici. D'une part c'est totalement différent et reposant de ce que je vis tous les jours tandis que de l'autre, c'est si semblable...

Le noble ramena une mèche indigo derrière l'oreille de Camus, surprenant celui-ci par ce geste. Byakuya était toujours resté à sa place, même s'il lui portait un certain intérêt, c'était la première fois qu'il se permettait un tel rapprochement.

Ils se regardaient sans bouger, le geste presque anodin qu'avait eu le noble un instant plus tôt troublait le chevalier bien plus qu'il n'aurait osé le dire. Mais déjà ce dernier détournait le regard et retournait à la contemplation de la lune. Pourtant, Camus était presque certain d'avoir lu de la douceur dans ce regard si glacial à l'ordinaire, tout comme le sien finalement. Ils étaient si semblables parfois et pourtant un monde les séparait :

- Byakuya, murmura-t-il sans cesser de l'observer, ton cœur est-il vraiment de glace comme le prétendent tous ceux qui te côtoient ? Ou caches-tu sous tes airs distants et inaccessibles une sensibilité hors norme comme je le soupçonne ?

Le noble se tourna à nouveau vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le découvrir… répondit-il sur le même ton avant de se lever pour regagner sa chambre. Bonne nuit chevalier de glace, ajouta-t-il avant de se fondre dans la nuit, laissant Camus à ses réflexions.

Ooo000ooO

A la neuvième division le lieutenant était de mauvaise humeur, Urahara semblait trop enthousiasme par rapport aux armures. Et puis, après, il avait à peine eu le temps pour manger, et il n'avait pas eut un moment d'intimité avec son chevalier.

- Ah si tu pouvais dormir ici Shun, murmura Hisagi pour lui-même.

- Je le peu si tel est ton désir.

Hisagi se tourna d'un bloc, Shun se tenais prés de lui.

- J'ai frappé mais tu étais...

Le tatoué pris Shun dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ne quitte plus ma division dans ce cas...

- Seulement si je peux dormir dans tes bras...

- Accordé !

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire **

- Voilà ! dit Dohko en déposant un gros volume sur le bureau de Shion.

- Voilà quoi ?

- La Soul Society !

- Tu as trouvé ? Oh t'es un amour ! Tu me résumes ?

- C'est un monde empli de monstres qui se nourrissent de l'énergie spirituelle que dégagent les morts, quelques vivants et bien sur les shinigami ou Dieux de la mort qui sont en fait des âmes vivants dans un monde à part avec un accès dans le monde réel où ils sont chargés de récoltés les âmes des morts et protégés les vivants : la Soul Society. Les détails de l'organisation de ce monde sont décrits mais je n'ais pas eu le temps de tout lire. Non ce qui me parait important, c'est que nos bébés puissent se retrouver confronter à ces monstres, les hollow.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors pour tuer un hollow dans le respect de ce monde, il faut posséder un zanpakuto.

- On ne peut pas les tuer sans ça ?

- Si. Mais dans ce cas, les shinigami s'y opposent car leurs âmes sont perdues, sauf cas d'urgence bien entendu.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont se retrouver en danger ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais s'ils se retrouvent obligés de combattre, il va leur manquer cette arme essentielle.

- Faisons-leur confiance, Mu a dit qu'ils allaient bien, conclut Shion. Les Gémeaux avancent bien, on pourrait bien pouvoir les contacter dans quelques jours !

Ooo000ooO

La lune était haute depuis longtemps et Shun, reposait endormi dans ses bras. Tout était calme dans les quartiers de sa division et Hisagi caressait le doux visage du chevalier, ses longues mèches vertes… Il laissa sa bouche glisser dans son cou qu'il embrassait tendrement. Shun sourit dans son sommeil et gémit de contentement. Alors seulement, Hisagi s'endormit paisible et en paix, espérant que cet instant soit vraiment éternel.

Ooo000ooO

Shunsui s'était finalement endormi sagement comme promis, bercé par la douce voix de l'atlante. Ce dernier le regardait intrigué. Il avait beau être chamboulé par le récent contact avec Kilian, il avait senti une peine immense dans le cœur du capitaine, une peine qu'il gardait enfoui au plus profond de lui. Quelle était-elle donc ? Il se jura ce soir-là en quittant doucement ses appartements de le découvrir.

Ooo000ooO

Il était temps de rentrer. Il le savait tous les deux et pourtant ils ne bougeaient pas. La voix d'Ichigo avait finie par se taire et Shiryu et lui se contentaient de se regarder, ou plutôt de se contempler, comme s'ils voulaient mémoriser à jamais les traits de l'autre. Les doigts d'une des mains du shinigami s'enroulaient autour des mèches noires sans discontinuer et le chevalier, la tête toujours sur se genoux avaient finalement emprisonné son autre main dans la sienne, la caressant doucement.

Un courant d'air glacé balaya soudain la clairière où ils trouvaient les faisant frissonner, rompant le charme de ce moment magique :

- Il nous faut rentrer maintenant… murmura Shiryu à regret en se rasseyant pour remballer les restes du pique-nique.

Ichigo s'affaira à son tour, leurs mains se frôlant à de nombreuses reprises, comme pour maintenir encore un peu de cette magie qui leur échappait déjà. Puis ils reprirent côte à côte le chemin de la porte devant ramener Ichigo dans le monde réel :

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'y retourner de suite ? demanda Shiryu alors qu'il l'avait presque atteinte.

- C'est mon travail de veiller sur ma ville… mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais je reviens vite, dit-il en s'arrêtant devant le chevalier à quelques pas de la porte, dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment.

Alors presque timidement, il posa sa main sur la joue du Dragon qui l'emprisonna dans la sienne tout en laissant tomber à terre le panier de pique-nique qui déversa son contenu à leurs pieds. Mais ils n'y prirent même pas garde :

- Promet-moi mieux que ça, murmura Shiryu en écourtant la courte distance qui les séparait encore.

Le cœur d'Ichigo bondit et comme dans un rêve, il prit possession, à moins que ce fût le contraire ? il ne sut jamais et s'en foutait royalement, des lèvres offertes. L'instant d'après son cœur menaça d'arrêter de batte alors qu'il découvrait et savourait les douces saveurs d'un baiser.

Quand à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin, il captura le regard du Dragon un instant :

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Shiryu, dit-il avant de partir vers la porte.

Le Dragon sourit sans bouger et quand la porte se referma sur lui, il se baissa pour ramasser le contenu du panier, le cœur léger…

Ooo000ooO

Il avait fallu à Toshiro beaucoup de fermeté pour empêcher Hyoga de faire tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité faire ce soir. Le jeune chevalier semblait si impatient qu'il en était attendrissant. Pourtant, il finit par s'endormir sous l'œil attentif de son hôte qui alors s'autorisa à se laisser un peu aller contre lui et se cala, bien à l'abri dans ses bras, pour le reste de la nuit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ooo000ooO

Le lendemain matin, Shaka se réveilla tout courbaturé. Il s'était passer quoi la veille déjà ? Il avait médité, puis cuisiné avec Kenpachi. Enfin cuisiner était un bien grand mot... Au début, tout c'était bien déroulé, sortir les ingrédients avait été quelque chose de facile, ensuite, ce fut un peu plus laborieux. Faire séparer les blancs des jaunes d'œufs avait été particulièrement laborieux pour Kenpachi qui lui aurait mis l'œuf entier dans la farine. Ensuite quelques œufs s'étaient vu broyer par la main du capitaine avant de passer au stade omelette avec un peu de coquille... il avait fallu pratiquement une quarantaine d'essais avant que Kenpachi ne comprenne l'astuce. Ils avaient bien avancé dans la recette, et bien mis la pagaille dans la cuisine quand la petite s'invita dans les lieux voulant elle aussi aider. Mais elle était comme son père adoptif, pas très douée pour les tâches culinaires.

Pourtant, tous les trois s'amusèrent vraiment de la farine jusque dans les cheveux et de la pate à gâteau plein les mains, des traces de mélange alimentaire non identifiés sur le visage et dans une cuisine sans dessus-dessous. Quand le gâteau fut enfin dans le four, ils entreprirent de ranger une grosse partie avant d'attaquer la réalisation des décorations. Après avoir fini, ils dinèrent et les deux adultes se battirent avant de gouter enfin leur gâteau que Yachiru avait élu « le meilleur gâteau du monde ».

Vint ensuite la vaisselle, un autre petit combat, une petite douche. Ensuite le trio s'était réuni dans la chambre du capitaine pour faire une partie de carte avec la lieutenant. Shaka avait dû s'endormir, mais il ne savait plus à quel moment. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux et eut un petit sourire. Devant lui, dormait paisiblement le capitaine, il s'attarda un peu sur son visage, il n'était pas si mal avec sa beauté brute... Ensuite le chevalier remarqua leurs positions, Yachiru dormait sur le dos au milieu des deux hommes. Shaka sur le flanc vers la petite, un bras au dessus d'elle, Kenpachi sur l'autre flanc, faisant face à la petite et à Shaka, tandis que le bras du capitaine enserrait la taille de l'hindou, par dessus Yachiru. Comme deux parents protégeant leur enfant...

Shaka en profita pour déposer un baiser sur le front de ses deux hôtes, avant d'essayer de s'extirper lentement du lit mais c'était sans compter sur la poigne du capitaine.

- Reste encore un peu, avec tes yeux ouverts... demanda Kenpachi de sa voix rauque.

L'hindou voulu fermer les paupières, mais il croisa le regard de Kenpachi et il remarqua qu'il devait le regarder depuis un bon moment. Alors il accéda à sa demande.

- Je sais que tes yeux fermés ont une raison lors des combats, je me fous de savoir quoi, mais ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi tu les as toujours fermés. Tu te rends compte que c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je les vois depuis que t'es ici ?

- tu as parfaitement raison, répondit l'hindou.

- Dis-moi pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne les ouvre pas en dehors des combats Shaka ?

Le cœur de l'hindou eu un raté avant de se mettre à battre la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

- Parce que... je suis complexé par rapport à leur couleur, avoua l'hindou.

Sous la révélation, Kenpachi n'eut même pas l'envie de rire.

- Pourtant ils sont magnifiques !

- J'ai faim, fit la lieutenant avant de bailler, les yeux pas encore ouverts.

- Je vais préparer quelque chose, fit Shaka en sortant des draps échappant par la même occasion à une explication sur l'origine de ce complexe.

Ooo000ooO

Camus de son côté était resté pensif une bonne partie de la nuit, méditant les parole du noble. Il en était à présent certain, Byakuya n'était pas aussi froid et dur qu'il le laissait supposer. Mais comment briser la glace ? Cela aurait sans doute été facile, s'il avait eu un caractère comme Shun ou Mu. Mais lui ? Chevalier des glaces… c'était une autre histoire. Puis il se remémora Shaka, lui non plus n'était pas du tout ce qu'il semblait être. Il n'avait rien de hautain, de dur et d'intouchable comme ses pairs l'avaient longtemps cru, Mu excepté. Il avait juste fallu un centre d'intérêt commun pour que les barrières de chaque coté se baissent et finissent par tomber. Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil avec Byakuya ?

- Faisons ça ! Je veux te connaitre Byakuya Kuchiki ! fit le français en sortant de la salle d'eau.

Ooo000ooO

Tous les capitaines, lieutenants et hôtes se retrouvèrent à la réunion hebdomadaire chez le Sotaicho.

- Yama-ji c'est quoi une maman ? demanda Yachiru.

Tous le monde regarda la petite lieutenant avec des yeux ronds. C'était quoi cette question d'abord ? Le Sotaisho, une fois sa surprise passée prit un dictionnaire et lut à haute voix la définition, en ajoutant des exemples.

- Mais c'est tout ce que fait la blondinette ! fit toute heureuse la petite qui bondit dans les bras de l'hindou. A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais t'appeler maman ! C'est ton nouveau nom ! Mais il n'y a que moi qui peux t'appeler comme ça !

Il fallut faire appel à toute leur maitrise pour ne pas que tout le monde se mette à rire. La situation avait de quoi être comique, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu se faire appeler « maman »...

Shaka aurait pu rougir de la situation mais même pas, d'un geste tout à fait naturelle, il cala la petite au creux de se bras en lui disant :

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… mais papa est plus adéquat dans ma situation.

- adéquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- On verra ça après Yachiru ! ordonna Kenpachi en reportant son attention sur le commandant en chef.

- Bien, ce point semblant régler, le capitaine Mayuri souhaite tenter une nouvelle expérience pour contacter votre monde, les informa ce dernier. Nous vous suivons donc capitaine.

Ils se rendirent tous à la douzième division où Nemu les guida jusqu'à une salle qui contenait encore un drôle d'appareil tout rond de la taille d'une roue de vélo :

- Nous allons tenter d'envoyer un papillon comme celui-ci, expliqua Mayuri, à votre Sanctuaire. Il y a là-bas des spécialistes des diverses dimensions, m'avez-vous dit ?

- Oui, les Gémeaux le sont, confirma Shiryu, à condition de savoir où ils vont bien sûr…

- Alors ce papillon devrait les aider en enregistrant les données tout au long de son voyage

- S'il y parvient, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Ukitake.

Remarque que Mayuri ignora superbement :

- Et comment vont-ils savoir le déchiffrer ? demanda Mu. Si j'ai bien compris le fonctionnement de ces papillons, les shinigami savent les lire, mais comment les nôtres seront-ils le faire ?

- Vous allez lui insuffler un peu de ce que vous appelez votre cosmos, ce devrait être suffisant pour qu'il puisse le comprendre et le déchiffrer au besoin

- Pourquoi pas ? Essayons, dit Shiryu.

Les six chevaliers chargèrent donc un peu de leur énergie dans le papillon qui l'absorba. Puis Mayuri mit un truc en route et là ce qui ressemblait à une roue devint soudain comme de l'eau :

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Byakuya.

- Un passage dimensionnel, je vais y envoyer le papillon, vous n'aurez qu'à téléphoner d'ici demain pour savoir s'il est parvenu à destination, conclut Mayuri, comptant ainsi prouver à son plus grand rival que lui aussi était proche de la solution.

Sur quoi, ils quittèrent tous la douzième division pour se rendre aux entraînements de la matinée.

Pendant ce dernier, plusieurs chevaliers étaient quelque peu distraits. Shiryu, parce qu'il allait revoir Ichigo dès le lendemain, Camus, parce qu'il se mémorisait tout ce qu'aimait le froid capitaine de la sixième division, Mu parce qu'il était toujours troublé par ce qu'il avait senti dans le cœur de Shunsui la veille et enfin Shaka parce qu'il ne savait plus trop où il en était…

Seul Hyoga et Shun, parfaitement heureux, étaient en pleine forme et remportèrent haut la main tous leurs combats.

Mu se massait un peu l'épaule. Comment faisait Shaka pour supporter ce genre de combat tous les jours ? Kenpachi était vraiment fort.

- Ah ! sursauta le Bélier en sentant des mains se posé sur ses épaules.

- Ce n'est que moi, ma perle rare... fit Shunsui en lui massant doucement les épaules. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, n'est ce pas ?

- C'est peu dire... Je me demandais justement comment Shaka faisait pour supporter cela tous les jours...

- Peut-être parce que lui aussi peut se défouler.

- Tu crois ?

- Certain, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que la « maman » de la onzième division y trouve un certain équilibre.

- Tu as raison sur ce point... Hum.

Le tibétain ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir sous le doux traitement du capitaine de la huitième division.

- Tu as des doigts de fées... le félicita-t-il.

- Merci, mais ne le dis à personne, répondit Shunsui avalant difficilement sa salive, le gémissement avait eut un drôle d'effet sur lui.

Ooo000ooO

Revenu à la demeure de son hôte un peu plus tard, Camus entra dans une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant et fut surpris d'y voir un hôtel funéraire avec une photo de Rukia.

- C'est la défunte épouse de Kuchiki-sama... fit un domestique qui rangeait la salle. Rukia-sama était sa sœur. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort que Kuchiki-sama l'a adoptée… Ils s'entendent vraiment bien tous les deux. Pourtant il faudrait qu'il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre à aimé. Kuchiki-sama est vraiment une personne extraordinaire.

- Vous avez raison, Kuchiki-sama est vraiment extraordinaire...

- Ne lui faites pas de mal surtout, ou vous aurez à faire a nous ! dit le domestique avant de partir.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Camus tout haut a la photo, plus que surpris par l'attitude de l'homme.

Mais un autre bruit attira son attention, le français écouta pour définir d'où il venait. Il se dirigea vers la porte coulissante restée ouverte et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce suivante. Le maitre des lieux était là, en hakama torse nu, les cheveux relevés en une simple queue de cheval en train de réaliser des kata. Il était beau à couper le souffle, Camus s'approcha en gardant une distance de sécurité et s'installa sur le sol pour regarder évoluer le noble dans ce qui ressemblait à une magnifique danse tant ses mouvements étaient amples et emplis de noblesse.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements. Bonne rentrée et bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Sanctuaire**

Pendant ce temps un petit papillon noir cherchait son chemin à travers les dimensions vers l'objectif qu'on lui avait fixé. Il parvint enfin à une porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui et tenta de s'y engouffrer.

- On a quelque chose ! cria Saga avant de se concentrer pour aider son frère à maintenir un portail ouvert.

Saga y mettant toute son énergie, le petit papillon parvint à se glisser à travers la porte où il sembla chercher un peu avant d'aller se poser sur la main de Shion qui venait d'arriver essoufflé avec Dohko :

- C'est quoi ça encore ? dit Kanon en fermant le passage non sans prendre note des infos.

- Un papillon de l'enfer, commenta Dohko en ouvrant le gros livre qu'il avait continué à étudier. Il sert de… « magnétophone » ambulant pour délivrer les messages importants semble-t-il.

- Je ressens leur cosmos, intervint Shion en se concentrant… et toute un tas de données ! Saga, viens ici !

Délicatement ce dernier se glissa dans le cercle de cosmos du grand Pope et prit le petit papillon sur sa main. Il demeura un bon moment les sourcils froncés avant d'appeler son frère à la rescousse :

- Kanon, viens là, y a plein d'infos dans ce truc ! s'écria-t-il.

Le grand Pope retourna auprès de son amant qui parcourait toujours le livre des yeux :

- Tous leurs cosmos ? lui demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

- Oui, même celui de Shiryu, le rassura Shion.

- Et Shun ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Surpris, le grand Pope se retourna pour découvrir tous ses chevaliers, attendant anxieusement les dernières nouvelles :

- Tous, confirma-t-il. Mu, Camus, Shaka, Shun, Shiryu et Hyoga. Tous les six !

- Ça va marcher cette fois ! s'exclama Kanon derrière lui. On va bientôt y parvenir ! Shion, ça va marcher ! répéta-t-il un grand sourire sur le visage, destiné à Shion ou à un Scorpion un peu tendu depuis la brutale disparition de son meilleur ami ?

En tout cas, un même sourire se formait sur chaque visage, constata la Balance en souriant lui aussi.

Ooo000ooO

**Soul Society**

Byakuya finit sa série de kata en cours avant d'inviter d'un geste le chevalier à le rejoindre sur le tatami. Camus ne rata pas l'occasion et se mit rapidement dans la même tenue que le noble, il l'accompagna bientôt dans le silence du dojo.

Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé, mais leurs regards qui se croisaient de temps à autre en disaient bien plus long que toutes les paroles du monde. Deux regards, qui en cet instant, avaient perdus tout de leurs froideurs habituelles.

Les deux hommes rangeaient le matériel essoufflés et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ils étaient simplement bien après ce petit entrainement amical. Le français prit la main de son hôte et la recouvrit de la sienne, il intensifia son cosmos qui illumina les deux mains jointes.

- Mais ?

- Chut, tu verras… fit Camus.

Le français finit par retirer sa main. Dans la paume de Byakuya trônait une fleur de cerisier de glace.

- C'est magnifique ! fit le noble en regardant l'objet sous tout les angles.

- C'est de la glace éternelle. Cette petite fleur restera ainsi pour toujours...

Le capitaine de la sixième division en eut le souffle coupé. Camus venait de lui offrir un cadeau qu'il pourrait garder à tout jamais.

- M... Merci, fit il ému.

Camus se contenta de caresser la joue du noble du bout des doigts. Le panel d'émotions qu'il venait de voir sur le visage de Byakuya était le plus grand des remerciements. Et cela le confortait dans son idée, le noble n'était pas aussi froid et dur qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

Ooo000ooO

Shunsui et Mu s'étaient longuement enfermés dans la salle des armures pour que le Bélier puisse de nouveau travailler avec les zanpakuto. Mais au bout de trois heures, le capitaine avait brutalement mit fin à la séance :

- Pourquoi ? demanda le Bélier surpris.

- Tu es épuisé Mu, s'écria Shunsui. Tu es bien plus pâle que d'habitude, je le vois à tes yeux ! Tu dois prendre un peu de repos, c'est un ordre ! conclut le capitaine en l'invitant à sortir.

- J'ai droit un massage ? quémanda Mu, amusé par ce paternalisme qu'il avait déjà remarqué chez lui au sein de sa division.

- Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus travailler aujourd'hui.

- Oui papa ! plaisanta Mu.

- Ce n'est pas drôle…

Le ton de sa voix ou son regard, mais de nouveau Mu ressentit cette immense tristesse. Oh par tous les Dieux, pensa-t-il, c'était ça ? Et lui qui plaisantait avec, quel maladroit il faisait !

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'arrêtant, je ne voulais pas te blesser, pardonne-moi…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ma perle rare, fit le capitaine d'une façon légère qui aurais pu tromper n'importe qui mais sûrement pas un atlante. Alors Mu se contenta de ne plus rien dire sur ce sujet.

- Je veux tout de même mon massage ! Et puis-je aussi m'allonger dans ta chambre ? fit le Bélier.

- Mais c'est qu'il est exigeant ce jeune homme ! Et pourquoi veux-tu dormir dans ma chambre ?

- Parce qu'elle est plus grande ! répondit-il espiègle.

Mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi il voulait absolument aller dans la chambre du capitaine.

C'est avec un grand rire, que Shunsui ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Grâce à la télékinésie Mu fit glisser l'élastique des cheveux du shinigami et le fit venir jusqu'à lui. Le tibétain l'attrapa et noua les siens avec sous les yeux ahuris de son hôte qui avait les cheveux libre à présent.

- Comment ?

- C'est magique ! répondit simplement l'atlante avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le Bélier tira la couette enleva le dessus de son uniforme et s'allongea a plat ventre sur le lit, ne se rendant pas compte du superbe spectacle qu'il offrait à Shunsui.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand ce dernier, déglutissant difficilement, s'agenouilla près du corps de l'atlante, pour un massage dont il avait le secret :

- Ferme les yeux ma petite perle rare, dit-il doucement en apposant ses mains sur le dos noué de Mu.

Ce dernier soupira de contentement aux premiers gestes du shinigami et sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit, un doux sourire sur les lèvres :

- Tu es si magnifique, murmura Shunsui sans cesser ses gestes doux et détendant. Un à un, il dénoua les muscles, les assouplissants et les relaxant. Puis quand il eut enfin fini, il vérifia que le chevalier dormait profondément avant de caresser légèrement le dos d'albâtre et de déposer un doux baiser sur la nuque dégagée du chevalier endormi.

Pas si profondément endormi d'ailleurs, car ce dernier le sentit parfaitement mais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, regrettant presque que le capitaine s'en aille ensuite… mais trop fatigué, il replongea aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Ooo000ooO

Shun de son côté était inquiet. Hisagi était surchargé de travail et il ne le voyait presque pas, même en demeurant dans sa division. A peine prenait-il le temps de manger. D'accord, il n'y avait pas de capitaine, mais tout de même… il voyait bien que les hommes de cette division faisaient tout leur possible pour lui alléger le travail. Alors il alla en voir certains et complota avec eux pour réussir à permettre à son lieutenant de se reposer un peu. Fort heureux de pouvoir aider, ils ne se firent pas prier.

Ce soir-là Hisagi se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il lui semblait qu'il avait beaucoup moins de travail. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il pourrait passer un peu plus de temps avec Shun. Son adorable Shun, qui ne le pressait jamais, qui se contentait de l'attendre l'accueillait avec un doux sourire. Il aimerait tellement passer plus de temps avec son petit ange tombé du ciel.

- Bon retour ! lui dit-il alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer dans ses appartements.

- Merci ! Tu as eu une bonne journée.

- Oui et même plus vu que tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, fit Shun en prenant le lieutenant dans ses bras.

Shun fit malencontreusement tomber une chaise, qu'il ramassa aussitôt en s'excusant. C'était le signal qu'attendaient les deux hommes qui l'avaient si gentiment aidé pour déposer le travail terminé sur le bureau d'Hisagi. Bien sûr, il s'en étonnerait demain matin, mais Shun lui expliquerait alors sa petite ruse, pour qu'il délègue un peu de son travail. En attendant, ils avaient la soirée pour eux deux. Et ça c'était parfait pour le jeune chevalier.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu avait hâte d'être au lendemain mais une agréable surprise l'attendait ce soir-là alors qu'il rejoignait Ukitake pour le repas. En effet, un invité lui souriait, assis à côté du capitaine.

- Lut'! fit Ichigo avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir ! répondit Shiryu avec le même en s'installant à table.

Ukitake lui, sourit tendrement. Cela faisait du bien de voir des jeunes amoureux. Faudrait que les plus vieux en prennent de la graine ! Ils mangèrent tranquillement et partirent après faire une promenade. Une fois en tête à tête, Shiryu n'y tint plus, il prit tendrement le visage d'Ichigo et embrassa ses lèvres jusqu'à en couper le souffle du shinigami remplaçant.

- Tu as fait vite ! J'aime ça ! dit le Dragon.

- Je te l'avais dit que je tenais mes promesses...

- En effet, dis-moi es-tu disponible demain soir dans le monde réel ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour passer un peu de temps avec moi, on fera ce que bon te semblera.

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire avant d'embrasser Shiryu à son tour.

Ooo000ooO

Hisagi et Shun se rendaient au réfectoire pour manger avec tout le monde. Mais le lieutenant était un peu triste, après il devait rejoindre son bureau et continuer à travaillé tard. Son petit ange serait surement endormi quant il le rejoindrait. Combien de temps allait-il supporter tout ça ? Le tatoué sourit un peu, il avait bien avancé dans son travail, d'ailleurs Shun lui avait fait remarqué qu'il était rentré plus tôt. S'ils finissaient vite de manger, il pourrait peut-être rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

- Shun pourrais-tu manger un peu plus vite aujourd'hui ? J'ai envie de rester un peu seul en ta compagnie, fit le lieutenant.

- Bien sûr ! accorda le jeune homme, il ne voulait pas éveillé ses soupçons.

Durant le repas, il sembla à Hisagi que quelque chose clochait, pourtant tout semblait être comme d'habitude mais il y avait comme un truc de changé. Puis il chassa cette idée, c'est sans doute la présence de Shun qui apaisait tout le monde. Le repas fini, les deux hommes s'isolèrent un peu. Shun ouvrit le canapé pour en faire un lit, ensuite, il se mit en yukata de nuit et prit Hisagi dans ses bras.

- J'en profite tant que tu es là... s'excusa-t-il, ce qui fit totalement fondre le lieutenant qui se redressa un peu pour échanger un long baiser.

- Tu es ici chez toi mon petit ange, fais comme tu le sens.

- Alors embrasse-moi encore et encore...

- A tes ordres.

Hisagi attendait patiemment que son ange s'endorme pour retourner travailler, et Shun le savait. Aussi ce dernier fit-il semblant de s'endormir pour qu'il puisse enfin le voir revenir et se détendre.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver un peu plus tard et quand il revint les yeux éberlués de surprise en trouvant un Shun bien éveillé :

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Pas le moins du monde, je peux passer la nuit dans tes bras.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Ooo000ooO

Camus était allé prendre une douche après la séance dans le dojo. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le maître des lieux, mais se perdit encore une fois. Il avait beau être là depuis plus d'un mois, cette demeure était si vaste que c'en était vertigineux. La pièce qu'il découvrit cette fois contenait un autre trésor qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu dans la demeure, un piano à queue.

S'en approchant doucement, le chevalier l'examina avec soin. C'était une pièce magnifique, mais visiblement inutilisée. Il était pourtant impeccable, qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas dans cette demeure ? Il souleva le clapet et testa quelques touches du clavier, vérifiant les accords. Il fut ravi du résultat, car il était parfaitement accordé. Il s'installa et laissa courir ses doigts sur le clavier, le temps de se familiariser avec les différents sons, de tester les pédales. Puis il oublia tout. Fermant les yeux, il laissa encore une fois la musique le guider comme cela lui arrivait si souvent au Sanctuaire, ses seuls spectateurs étant alors Milo ou Hyoga qui ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter jouer.

Byakuya était en train d'admirer son cadeau dans sa chambre après avoir pris une douche, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait rien offert, en dehors de Rukia mais cela lui faisait tellement plaisir. Une symphonie au piano vint lui caresser les oreilles et stoppa sa contemplation. Qui jouait du piano dans cette demeure ? Sans un bruit, à la hâte, il se précipita jusqu'à la pièce et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Camus, les yeux clos, dans son monde en train de faire courir ses doigts sur le clavier pour le plus grand plaisir du maitre des lieux. Sans bruit, il s'approcha et prit place sur une chaise qui se trouvait là.

Quand Camus finit sa symphonie, il laissa les dernières notes se prolonger un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux, savourant ce moment si magique. Quelle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre quelques applaudissements. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le maître de maison, un sourire sur le visage :

- Tu joues divinement bien Camus, le félicita Byakuya.

Ce dernier allait s'excuser de n'avoir pas résisté à la tentation de jouer mais la voix de Hyoga les interrompit :

- Ah enfin, on vous trouve ! dit-il en entrant suivi ou plutôt tirant Toshiro par la main. Oh un piano ! Tu vas jouer Camus ? Dis joue s'il te plait, y a trop longtemps que je t'ai pas entendu…

- Euh Hyoga… tenta Toshiro.

- Tu vas voir, il joue comme un Dieu ! le coupa Hyoga en cherchant une chaise, n'en trouvant pas vu que le seule libre était occupée par Byakuya, il s'assit par terre, entraînant avec lui le capitaine de la dixième division qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre, sachant pertinemment que débarquer comme ça chez un noble ne se faisait pas.

Camus lui demanda tout d'abord :

- Vous veniez pour quoi à la base Hyoga ?

- Oh, on voulait voir si on pouvait manger ensemble ce soir, n'est-ce pas Toshiro ?

- Oui, confirma ce dernier un peu gêné, en fait Hyoga souhaitait que nous mangions tous ensemble… dit-il en regardant Byakuya sur que ce dernier allait refuser.

Mais ce dernier vit le sourire ravi de son invité à cette demande un peu cavalière de son fils adoptif et ne résista pas à l'envie de lui faire ce plaisir, surtout que Rukia l'avait informé qu'elle mangeait à sa division :

- Dans ce cas, répondit-il en se levant. Je vais demander qu'on nous prépare un repas pour nous quatre pendant que nous écoutons Camus jouer.

- Super idée Byakuya ! approuva le Cygne en lui souriant.

Toshiro était soufflé, mais se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Et dès que Byakuya revint s'asseoir, Camus le remercia du regard avant d'enchanter à nouveau ses spectateurs.

Hyoga se lova dans les bras de Toshiro qui écoutait charmé, les doux sons sortant du piano.

Ooo000ooO

Kenpachi était inquiet. Un peu plus tôt Shaka était parti se promener seul et n'était toujours pas revenu. D'ailleurs il avait été un peu étrange toute la journée, comme perdu dans son monde…

Effectivement Shaka se promenait sans but dans les rues du Gotei 13, les paroles de la petite lieutenant l'avaient secoué beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru... D'accord elle s'était trompée, mais peut-être pas tant que cela au final. Car c'était bien lui qui lui faisait des gâteaux, qui allait chercher Kenpachi avant qu'il ne se perde. C'était lui aussi qui soignait tout les bobos, même avec des sparadraps à l'effigie de Chappy et il la bordait en compagnie du capitaine. Il préparait les repas quand ils mangeaient tous les trois. Il le secondait dans les tâche qu'il jugeait barbante, c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait parfois à faire de la paperasserie. Ikkaku et Yumichika l'aidaient comme ils le pouvaient, enfin surtout Yumichika qui sous ses airs un peu hautains était vraiment efficace, même s'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il avait un jour surpris une conversation entre Ikkaku et lui.

- Ça serait bien que Shaka-sama devienne « l'épouse » de Taisho, avait dit le chauve.

- Oui, en plus d'être fort, il est très beau ! Il est simplement parfait pour notre capitaine.

Shaka n'avait pas écouté plus loin, c'est vrai qu'à coté de Kenpachi, physiquement parlant, il était beaucoup plus fin, mais de là à le comparer à une femme... Et là Yachiru qui l'appelait « maman » ça faisait beaucoup... Shaka avait hérité du suffixe « sama » non pas parce qu'il était un noble, mais parce qu'il rétamait chaque soir Kenpachi. Depuis le temps qu'il était là le capitaine n'avait presque jamais gagné contre lui, bien que beaucoup de fois maintenant, ils terminaient par une égalité. Shaka avait dû aussi battre toute la division, qui le tenait tellement en respect qu'on l'avait affublé du « sama ».

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiétait le plus l'hindou en se moment. C'était le fait, que le jour où ils devraient repartir arrivait à grand pas, il le savait. Il lui avait dit lors d'une méditation, mais qu'est-ce qui attendait le chevalier de la Vierge en Grèce à part ses frères d'armes ? Rien, juste un temple vide et plein de courant d'air. Tout ici était différent, il goûtait enfin à une vie normale. Tout le monde se fichait bien qu'il fut l'homme le plus proche de dieu, pour preuve, personne ne lui avait rien demandé. Il n'était pas mis sur une espèce de piédestal et mit sous cloche que personne n'osait approcher... Ici il goutait aux contacts, il faisait des connaissances, pouvait parler et surtout, il ne se prenait pas la tête !

- La réponse s'imposera à vous quand vous vous y attendrez le moins ! fit le Sotaicho alors que Shaka passait devant lui sans le voir.

- Sotaicho ! Pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Toutefois merci pour le conseil !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi mon petit, mais ce n'était pas gratuit. Pourrais-tu aller chercher Zaraki-san avant qu'il ne démolisse tous les murs du Gotei ? fit le vieux renard.

- Oui Sotaicho !

Shaka parti en shunpo, c'était une chose que les chevaliers ne maitrisaient pas encore très bien, mais Shaka était sûr qu'à force d'entrainement, ils finiraient par y arriver parfaitement.

Il se posta non sans mal sur un toit, surplombant le capitaine et la gamine. L'hindou sourit, il profiterait pleinement du temps qui lui était accorder, même le fait d'être appeler « maman » après tout, tout le monde finirait bien par s'y habituer.

-Vous chercher quelque chose ? demanda Shaka descendant de son perchoir.

- Ben oui maman ! cria Yachiru en lui sautant dans les bras, on s'inquiétait. C'est l'heure de manger et après tu dois me lire une histoire !

- Désolé, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée, s'excusa la Vierge, on rentre !

- Dis Shaka, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe tant ? demanda Kenpachi en lui emboîtant le pas.

- Tu as remarqué ça toi ? ironisa Shaka.

- Je ne suis pas bête non plus, se vexa le capitaine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse-moi Ken-chan, j'ai été maladroit…

- Pas grave ! Mais parle-moi bon Dieu, je n'aime pas te voir te morfondre, en plus tu perds tes réflexes au combat !

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps, tu veux bien ? demanda Shaka en lui désignant Yachiru du menton.

- Ok, mais souris alors ! La vie est belle non ?

Ooo000ooO

Dans la demeure Kuchiki, le repas était pour le moins original. Avec un Hyoga qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, de poser des questions, un Toshiro qui veillait surtout à ce qu'il mange entre deux phrases sous les yeux attendri de Camus qui découvrait la patience et la gentillesse du capitaine, et il en fallait avec son fils. Il en savait quelque chose, et un enfin un Byakuya qui avait perdu son air glacial pour sourire et même rire aux extravagances de ses invités. Même les serviteurs priaient pour que le jeune chevalier vienne ici plus souvent.

Pourtant alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin du repas, et s'installaient sous les étoiles pour prendre le thé, Hyoga s'isola un peu avec Camus :

- Tu veux quoi ? lui demanda ce dernier en souriant, ma bénédiction ? Je te l'accorde !

- Non Camus… enfin si aussi, mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu crois que Shion m'autoriserait à demeurer ici au lieu de rentrer ?

Ooo000ooO

Mu ne savait pas trop combien de temps il s'était passé depuis que Shunsui l'avait laissé, mais il semblait revenir. Quand les mouvements cessèrent, l'atlante se lova contre le capitaine en allant jusqu'à glisser sa main sur le torse du shinigami réduisant un maximum la distance entre eux deux. Mu soupira d'aise quand il sentit le bras de Shunsui lui entourer la taille, dans son demi-sommeil il embrassa le cou de Shunsui.

- T'en as mis du temps, bonne nuit... fit le Bélier avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ma perle rare... répondit le capitaine avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Ooo000ooO

Le matin arriva. Mu regardait Shunsui, ils avaient fini par s'emmêler dans leur sommeil, mais ça ne semblait pas gêner le tibétain. Au contraire, cela lui plaisait bien même en incluant l'excitation matinale du capitaine sur sa jambe. L'atlante plongea sa main dans la longue chevelure du shinigami, il sut en cet instant ce qu'il voulait réellement.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je voudrais vraiment être ta perle rare Shunsui...

- Alors laisse-toi faire... fit le capitaine en le surplombant.

Profilant de la surprise du jeune homme, le capitaine l'embrassa, faisant oublier à Mu toutes ses résolutions et ses protections.

- Sois ma perle rare Mu... Le temps que tu voudras, demanda le capitaine.

- D'accord, mais sache que je suis égoïste et je ne te partage pas.

- D'accord, nous nous ferons une promesse tout à l'heure. Je dois avoir un objet du monde réel pour que ça soit valide.

- Que mijotes-tu ?

- Tu verras ! Allez debout ma perle rare, on doit allez voir Kisuke !

Ooo000ooO

Shaka avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à expliquer ce qui le tracassait. Kenpachi avait écouté sans interrompre le chevalier comprenant aussi ses inquiétudes, mais le capitaine trouverait un moyen pour le garder prés de lui.

- Te prends pas la tête, ici c'est ici et là-bas c'est là-bas ! Fais les choses qui te rendent heureux et si ça emmerde quelqu'un, fends-lui la tronche ! C'est ta vie ! Vie-la comme tu le sens !

Shaka avait sourit et pour le remercier, il ouvrit même les paupières se promettant d'essayer de les garder ouvert juste en présence de Kenpachi et de la petite. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent.

La troupe arriva dans le monde des humains et bientôt dans la boutique d'Urahara qui les accueillit avec cérémonie. Les shinigami s'attendaient presque à voir un tapis rouge surgir de nulle part.

- La ligne n'est pas tout à fait prête ! annonça le scientifique. Il a l'air d'y avoir du mauvais temps dans les passages aujourd'hui, tout ceci est très instable vous savez. Allez faire un petit tour en ville si vous le souhaitez...

- On vous laisse les armures mais n'essayez pas de les approcher, vous risqueriez d'avoir mal... fit Camus.

- Pas de problème !

Tous savaient que le scientifique n'écouterait pas les instructions, mais les chevaliers savaient que les armures ne se laisseraient pas faire. C'était à ses risques et périls.

Pour une fois, les Chevaliers restèrent ensemble et les Shinigami se promenèrent de leur coté. Shiryu avait envie d'aller voir le lycée de son petit ami et de lui laisser un petit mot dans son casier. Peut-être que cela lui ferait-il plaisir ?

Ooo000ooO

Le temps passa et Kisuke se voyait sans cesse refoulé. Mais plus il se faisait rembarrer, plus cela le poussait à recommencer. Il tenta une nouvelle approche mais les armures se mirent à scintiller d'une façon des plus étranges et beaucoup plus intense, l'aveuglant. Il dut même fermer les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, elles avaient disparu.

- Hein ? hurla le scientifique se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'elles disparaissent ainsi.

Dans le ciel de Karakura les shinigami virent six étoiles filantes en plein jours et ils surent instantanément que leurs invités étaient en danger. A la hâte, ils suivirent l'une d'entre elles et découvrir une vision d'horreur, des espadas qui attaquaient les chevaliers.

Les yeux écarquillés de peur pour leurs six invités, les shinigami tentèrent immédiatement de leur porter assistance mais une barrière avait été dressée tout autour de la zone de combat par les assaillants qui avaient bel et bien piégés les chevaliers, juste après l'arrivée de leurs armures. Ichigo, alerté par son badge, avait lui aussi rappliqué et s'acharnait à essayer de détruire la barrière. Sans résultat aucun. Même ses coups les plus puissants, ne parvenaient pas à ne serait-ce que l'entailler.

Ils étaient impuissants et les chevaliers, même avec leurs forces hors du commun, semblaient avoir du mal à s'en sortir. Ukitake demanda des renforts et appela Kisuke pour qu'il les aide à cacher ce combat aux yeux des humains, car les chevaliers eux, étaient visibles aux yeux de tous.

Ce qui fut fait en un tour de main, le scientifique ayant déjà expérimenté cette méthode, les chevaliers disparurent bientôt de la vue humaine, remplacé par des ballons sondes au milles couleurs.

Restait à briser la barrière. Mais ceux qui la maintenaient en place étaient à l'intérieur, deux espadas par pilier, impossible de les atteindre. Même la force brute de Kenpachi ne servait à rien.

Les chevaliers avaient eux aussi compris qu'ils étaient seuls face à six monstres que Mu nommaient espadas, car ils possédaient des zanpakuto :

- Des hollow améliorés ? demanda Hyoga en évitant un coup qui entailla tout même son armure.

- En quelques sortes, oui, confirma Mu en lançant la destruction d'une étoile sur l'un d'eux.

Mais même s'ils tenaient bon, ils prenaient des coups mais surtout ils n'arrivaient pas à les tuer, constata Shaka qui avait pourtant les yeux grands ouverts. Il leur manquait l'essentiel, un zanpakuto pour les achever.

Camus lança son attaque fétiche et gela pour un temps deux espadas, puis se porta au secours de Hyoga qui avait du mal avec le sien :

- On n'y arrivera pas sans eux ! cria Hyoga en désignant les shinigami.

A ce moment Mu croisa le regard de Shunsui lui montrant ses deux zanpakuto. Il faillit se faire avoir par l'espada puis comprit qu'il lui désignait en fait les quatre piliers vivants de la barrière :

- Shiryu ! cria-t-il, vise celui-là ! lui désignant l'un des pilier vivant.

Ce qui fit le Dragon sans chercher à comprendre l'ordre, vu que ceux-là ne les attaquait pas. La colère que Dragon les fracassa, les envoyant valser à des centaines de mètres, ce qui fut suffisant pour faire tomber la barrière.

Les shinigami se précipitèrent dans le combat et Toshiro arrêta de justesse un coup destiné à tuer Hyoga se faisant alors entailler le bras en le protégeant. Son sang gicla, éclaboussant les armures des chevaliers les plus proches de lui, tout comme plus loin, la même chose se produisit avec Kenpachi.

Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, les armures des six chevaliers furent toutes éclaboussées d'un peu de sang de shinigami leur prêtant maintenant assistance. Et alors qu'ils combattaient tous avec acharnement, une lueur vive émanant des armures éblouit un instant toute la scène, obligeant chacun à fermer les yeux.

Avant même de les rouvrir, les six chevaliers surent ce qui venait de se passer, car dans leurs mains à tous, un zanpakuto était né. Leurs armures blessées venaient de leur donnés un moyen de se défendre.

La surprise passée et profitant encore de l'état de choc des espadas, qui eux ne comprirent rien à ce qu'il venait de se produire, les chevaliers passèrent à l'attaque.

- Fini de rire ! lança Hyoga proche de la rage car on avait blessé son homme. Et ça, ils allaient le payer très cher!

De son coté Mu, attaqua l'espada lui faisant face, magnant ses deux zanpakuto avec aisance tel un ballet mortel pour son adversaire qui remarqua très vite qu'avec les armes adéquates, ces hommes habillés d'une drôle de façon étaient encore plus dangereux. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir ses compères qu'il était transpercé par une des lames du chevalier. En plein dans le cœur.

Après avoir rendu coup pour coup Hyoga attaqua son adversaire lui donnant la même blessure qu'il avait infligée à Toshiro mais au centuple, vu que le bras fut détaché du reste du corps. Après quoi, il ne laissa aucune chance de survie à son agresseur.

De son coté, Shaka avait la rage, il se prenait pour qui ce blanc-bec ? Ses entrainements journaliers avec Kenpachi lui avaient appris à développer son sens de la frappe brute et c'est de cette façon qu'il en finit très vite avec « son » espada.

Shun de son coté, envoya sa chaine faire une spirale aux pieds et autour d'Hisagi. Un petit hollow tenta tout de même à s'attaquer au shinigami, mais il fut électrocuté, la dose de mégahertz qui passait dans les chaines avait achevé le hollow.

- Shun, fais-moi sortir de là ! cria Hisagi se rendant compte de la protection qu'il lui avait offerte.

Mais Shun n'écoutait pas, son visage avait totalement changé, ses traits d'habitudes si doux étaient fermes, son regard dur. Prêt à en découdre avec tout le monde. L'espada, voulut fuir, mais à chaque fois le jeune homme se retrouvait devant lui. Pris de panique, il attaqua Shun qui n'eut qu'à bien place sa lame et son adversaire s'embrocha seul dessus. Camus quant à lui repoussa violement son adversaire et se dirigea vers Byakuya, dans le but de le protéger, mais le noble se défendait très bien tout seul. Camus eut un petit sourire face à sa bêtise avant d'achever son combat.

Shiryu, lui, avait aussi opté pour la force brute, plus vite ils en finiraient, plus vite il pourrait aller près de son petit ami, le Dragon avait décidé qu'il ne raterait pas son rendez-vous avec Ichigo à cause d'espada qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de leur pourrir la journée. Il n'en était pas question. Une fois que tout fut fini, ne laissant aucune trace de tout combat et aucun témoin, tous retournèrent au sous-sol du magasin d'Urahara.

Celui-ci était déjà totalement fasciné par les armures mais en plus maintenant il y avait un nouvel élément pour chacune d'entre elles, des zanpakuto qui leur étaient propres, et ils étaient nés sous leurs yeux.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda le scientifique.

Mais tout le monde était tellement abasourdi qu'ils ne trouvaient aucune réponse.

- Nous reviendrons dans quelques heures ! déclara Byakuya, se reprenant le premier.

- J'aurais bien besoin d'une coupelle de sake ! fit Shunsui dans le passage qui les ramenait vers le Gotei 13

- J'en suis ! fit le noble surprenant tout le monde.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements. Bonne rentrée à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Soul Society**

Ils furent accueillis par Yamamoto en personne. Des shinigami qui faisaient leur ronde lui avaient fait un rapport préliminaire et le vieil homme voulait voir de quoi il en retournait de ses propres yeux. Mais quand il vit les hommes en armures qui avaient effectivement changées, et un zanpakuto, voir deux pour Shun et Mu, à la main, il sut que les dire des sentinelles étaient fondés. Dans la salle de réunion le Sotaisho ne posa qu'une question.

- Comment est ce possible ?

- Eh bien... Comment vous expliquer ? Nos armures ont la possibilité d'évoluer quand certains critères sont réunis, commença Shaka.

- Mais encore ?

- Quand nos armures sont blessées pendant ou après un combat, nous leur donnons notre sang pour leur rendre vie, après quoi, je les répare, continua Mu. Toutefois il y a des exceptions, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, je m'attarde juste sur celle qui nous intéresse ici. Quand les armures reçoivent le sang d'un Dieu, celles-ci se transforment seules pour devenir plus fortes, plus belles et plus solides... Et vous êtes tous des shinigami, soit des Dieux de la mort.

- Ce qui explique la transformation de vos armures, dit Hisagi. Mais pour les zanpakuto?

- Je pense qu'elles se sont simplement adaptées au monde dans lequel elles vivent en ce moment, répondit Mu. Il faudrait que je parle avec elles pour en avoir le cœur net mais je pense que c'est ça.

- Faites donc ! l'y encouragea Yamamoto. Et en ce qui concerne le contact par rapport à votre monde ?

- Nous irons un peu plus tard Sotaicho, expliqua Toshiro. Nous avons été surpris par l'attaque et nous sommes rentrés juste après.

Ce qui sembla satisfaire ce dernier qui clôt la réunion et décida d'une nouvelle après le repas du soir, une fois que Mu aurait parlé aux armures et qu'ils auraient de nouveau été chez Urahara. Apres avoir déposé les armures avec leurs nouveaux équipements chez Shunsui, le Bélier se mit directement au travail, les autres restaient impuissant face à cela alors ils préférèrent se retirer dans leur division respective.

Mu avait préféré s'enfermer seul dans la salle des armures, même s'il avait senti que Shunsui aurait aimé être avec lui. Mais en l'occurrence, il avait besoin de toute sa concentration :

- Si je reste bien sage dans un coin ? avait insisté le shinigami avec un regard implorant.

- Et comment veux-tu que j'accorde toute mon attention aux armures pour comprendre, alors qu'un chaton malheureux sera à l'autre bout de la salle ? Crois-moi, cette fois laisse-moi seul, je finirai bien plus vite. Et en plus tu es blessé, tu dois te faire soigner, fais-moi plaisir, file à la division quatre, conclut-il en lui déposant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez avant de s'enfermer dans la salle.

Shunsui soupira et s'apprêtait à lui obéir quand deux membres de la division quatre justement arrivèrent. Mise au courant par le commandant en chef, le capitaine Unohana avait envoyé des troupes chez chacun des shinigami concernés par cette attaque.

Matsumoto courrait dans tous les sens en les guettant pendant que Hyoga changeait le pansement de fortune qu'ils avaient fait chez Kisuke au bras de son homme, tout en lui reprochant et le remerciant à la fois de l'avoir sauvé :

- Faudrait finir par te décider Hyoga, le coupa Toshiro en souriant tendrement. Tu m'en veux ou tu me remercies ?

- Les deux baka ! s'exclama le chevalier en l'enlaça pour lui voler un baiser, faisant quand même attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

- Oh qu'ils sont mignons, commenta Matsumoto avant de crier à tue-tête. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ! Alors que le taicho se vide de son sang !

Heureusement la quatrième division arrivait.

Mais il s'avéra rapidement que les blessures reçues étaient légères et que personne n'en souffrirait bien longtemps.

Mu étant toujours enfermé avec les armures deux heures plus tard, ils décidèrent de tous se restaurer en l'attendant. Shunsui lui, faisait les cents pas autour du bâtiment où il lui démangeait d'entrer. Mais il avait promis.

Hisagi, de son côté, n'en revenait toujours pas. Celui qu'il avait vu sur le champ de bataille était bien loin du Shun qu'il connaissait. D'ailleurs ce dernier était redevenu lui-même dès le combat terminé. Cela lui prouvait la valeur inestimable du combattant qu'il était et il ne l'en admirait que plus encore :

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es sûr ? lui demandait justement son ange.

- Shun, tu t'es battu comme un lion ! C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Pas à moi, tu m'as protégé avec tes chaînes, je n'ais rien, même pas une égratignure !

Byakuya et Camus, après s'être félicité mutuellement, avaient bu une coupe de sake et discutaient de l'évolution des armures qui paraissait encore incroyable à tous.

Et Shiryu attendait impatiemment de retourner sur terre voir comment se portait Ichigo, qui y était resté.

Kenpachi ne voulait pas laisser la division quatre s'occuper de ses blessures et il fallut toute l'autorité d'un Shaka le menaçant d'un coup de son tout nouveau zanpakuto pour qu'il accepte enfin de se laisser soigner :

- Non mais, quel gamin tu fais parfois ! s'exclama Shaka.

- Quoi ? Moi un gamin ? Tu veux t'battre ? râla Kenpachi tout en essayant de mettre la main sur son zanpakuto, mais Shaka le lui montrait.

- Soigne-toi d'abord ! On verra après.

- Pas besoin de soin ! Il essaya de se lever mais le regard du capitaine Unohana l'en dissuada. - T'as rien ? finit-il par demander.

- Non pas la moindre égratignure

- Tant mieux.

Le capitaine de la quatrième division eut du mal à garder son sang-froid, il était rare que Kenpachi s'inquiète pour autrui. Shaka devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial, de très spécial vu que la division au complet l'idolâtrait et que Yachiru l'appelait « maman ». Et la chose la plus bizarre dans l'histoire, c'est que ça ne semblait choquer personne. Shaka venait d'envoyé Ikkaku et Yumichika prendre des nouvelles des autres, et ils s'étaient exécutés sans rechigner. Comment avait-il fait pour que tout le monde soit à ses pieds ?

- Blondinette tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ? demanda Kenpachi se foutant royalement des témoins.

- Bien sûr. Je vais préparer un truc sucré pour Yachiru, avant qu'elle ne se fâche parce qu'on ne lui a pas ramené ses bonbon préférés... Et laisse Unohana-taisho faire son travail !

- Tss… Tu perds rien pour attendre !

- Même pas peur !

Shaka disparut derrière la cloison, laissant le zanpakuto du capitaine assez loin de sa portée. La capitaine de la quatrième division voulu demander quelque chose mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps.

- Ken-chan, il parait que tu t'es battu ! Ils étaient forts ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? Maman s'est amusé aussi ? Tu m'as ramené des bonbons ? fit la tornade rose.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils, ils étaient assez forts oui, mais le truc qu'il n'avait pas aimé, c'était leur méthode sournoise pour essayer d'atteindre sa blondinette et le fait qu'on ait essayé de lui faire du mal. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, il n'avait pas apprécié du tout.

- Qu'ils se ramènent tous, que je les rétame les uns après les autres ! Maman est en train de te préparer un truc.

- Super ! Je vais le voir !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour entendre dans toute la division.

- Des crêpes !

Shaka était simplement heureux, pas de piédestal, pas de chichi, pas de prise de tête. Kenpachi avait raison, la vie est belle. Le chevalier avait ouvert les yeux et regardait Yachiru manger ses crêpes. Elle était toute mignonne avec du chocolat partout sur le visage. Il sentit l'arrivée de Kenpachi dans son dos mais ne se retourna pas avant de sentir le capitaine poser son bras sur ses épaule.

- Promet-moi que tu n'as vraiment rien.

- Je te le promets, fit Shaka décelant toute l'inquiétude qu'il y avait dans la prunelle visible du capitaine.

Ooo000ooO

La porte de la salle des armures s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrevoir un Bélier épuisé. Shunsui se précipita vers lui et appela pour qu'on leur serve un repas.

Mu regardait l'homme qui le maintenait debout jusqu'à la table.

- J'ai si mauvaise mine ? demanda l'Atlante.

- Encore pire, tu es presque transparent...

- Tant que t'y es dis que je ressemble à un macchabé.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit...

L'atlante s'était arrête pour faire face au shinigami, prêt à lui répondre, mais quand il vit sa mine chiffonnée par l'inquiétude. Mu sut que c'était vrai. Shunsui avait toujours été franc et direct avec lui, même si au début il pensait que pour lui tout n'était que plaisanterie, il avait très vite remarqué que ce n'était qu'une apparence, sauf peut-être pour la partie dragueur. Il avait même essayé avec lui, mais le chevalier l'avait rembarré plus d'une fois, pourtant il revenait toujours à la charge, et ils finissaient toujours par partager une coupelle, voire plus, de sake. Mu avait eu de plus en plus de mal à rentrer de son coté, il aimait vraiment beaucoup la compagnie de cet homme. Puis quand il y eut le changement de domicile, il s'était senti paniqué. Mais Shunsui restait Shunsui en beaucoup plus tendre.

L'Atlante savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer et qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir dans un lit seul, il savait qu'il était tombé dans les filets du capitaine et était conscient aussi qu'il ne voudrait jamais s'en défaire. Il était simplement tombé amoureux de lui. Doucement, Mu noua ses bras derrière la nuque du capitaine et l'embrassa tendrement, de tout son cœur. Le capitaine ne perdit pas une seconde, pour le serrer contre lui et répondre à ce baiser tant attendu.

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais le repas est servi, les interrompis Nanao qui s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir arriver et elle eu bien du mal à les séparer. Toutefois, il le fallait bien, tout le monde attendait des réponses par rapport au « phénomène » et ils avaient encore des tas de choses à faire.

- Merci Nanao-chan ! fit Mu.

Ils avançaient tous les trois alors que Shunsui boudait comme un gosse faisant rire le chevalier ainsi que la lieutenant même si on ne le voyait pas.

Ooo000ooO

Dés que Mu eut un peu récupéré, les chevaliers et leur escorte passèrent à nouveaux les portes vers le monde des vivants. Shiryu fonça directement chez Ichigo où sa sœur lui ouvrit et lui cria dessus pour avoir inquiéter de la sorte son aîné. Les deux jeunes hommes se rassurèrent en chemin, tous les deux étaient mort d'inquiétude pour l'autre, mais arrivés chez Urahara ils se sentaient bien mieux.

Le scientifique ne demanda même pas après les armures, ni même ce qu'il s'était passé, il le saurait bien assez tôt, et puis avec le combat du matin, il avait eu un beau spectacle. Et des tonnes de données à étudier, même s'il soupçonnait les hommes de ne pas leur avoir encore tout dévoilé. Il les mena directement au téléphone où Mu composa de suite le numéro du Sanctuaire. La communication était mauvaise mais il finit par entendre la voix lointaine de son maître :

_- Que s'est-il passé ? On a ressenti vos cosmos _? demanda inquiet Shion à l'autre bout du fil.

- On a eu une visite peu amicale, on s'est juste défendu et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. On va tous bien, on n'a même pas une égratignure, le rassura le Bélier.

_- On a bien reçu votre papillon, on travaille avec les données et on devrait même pourvoir vous envoyer…_

Mais la communication fut coupée. C'était bien plus court qu'a l'accoutumée. Toutefois, Mu n'avait pas envie d'avoir une conversation avec le scientifique, il avait d'autres choses à penser et il était épuiser par cette longue journée. Après les remerciements, ils se promenèrent un peu dans la ville, faisant quelques achats, avant de rentrer au Seiretei. Ichigo avait même décidé de les accompagner, Shiryu avait beau lui dire qu'il pouvait rester sur terre avec lui, le shinigami remplaçant n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Ooo000ooO

Le Sotaicho les y attendait de pied ferme, décidé à obtenir plus d'informations sur la mystérieuse transformation des armures et ils ne coupèrent pas à la réunion :

- Alors ? demanda ce dernier, une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la salle, avez-vous obtenu plus d'informations ?

- Eh bien, commença Mu, les armures ont effectivement décidé de se protéger et donc de nous protéger avec les moyens adéquats dans ce monde. Mais je n'ai pas pu en apprendre davantage avec mon maître, vu que notre communication a été écourtée. Visiblement, il semble difficile de parvenir à stabiliser un passage entre les deux mondes…

- Et cela est permanent ? demanda encore le Sotaicho.

- Je l'ignore, il est tout à fait possible qu'elles décident de reprendre leurs formes originelles si nous regagnons notre monde, ou même d'évoluer encore… en fait avec des armures tout est possible… tant que certaines contions sont remplies, tout peu se produire et mon père me disait toujours que les armures n'en faisaient jamais qu'à leur têtes… et je ne sais même pas comment lui annoncé cette nouvelle…

- Il serait même souhaitable qu'elles ne gardent pas ces zanpakuto dans notre monde, intervint Camus. Les chevaliers n'ont pas d'armes, il vaut mieux rien lui dire pour l'instant, il le découvrira bien assez tôt.

- Pas une seule arme ? s'étonna Ukitake.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, continua Shaka, un seul chevalier d'or possède douze armes comme nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué. Mais elles ne sont utilisées que dans des cas extrêmes et avec l'autorisation du chevalier en question.

- Ça doit être quelqu'un ce type-là, remarqua Ichigo impressionné.

- En fait, actuellement, c'est mon maître et aussi mon père, Dohko le chevalier d'or de la Balance, expliqua-t-il.

- Rappelle-moi ça quand tu me le présenteras, glissa le shinigami remplaçant qui grimaçait à l'oreille de son petit ami faisant pouffer Shiryu. Et dire que je me plaignais de mon père !

- Mais si elles reprennent leurs formes originelles dans notre monde, demanda le Cygne, changeront-elles à nouveau de forme si on revenait ici ?

- Cela aussi, je l'ignore Hyoga…

- Donc, dans l'immédiat pas plus d'informations, conclut le Sotaicho.

- Non, mais je continuerais à travailler avec le capitaine Kyôrakû, s'il le veut bien, ajouta Mu.

- Pas de soucis ! répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

- Bien, alors dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, mais dorénavant, vous vous entraînerez également à la maîtrise des zanpakuto ! ordonna Yamamoto avant de les libérer.

Ooo000ooO

Les jours qui suivirent furent riches en nouvelles sensations pour les chevaliers qui pouvaient maintenant partager les entraînements avec les shinigami, même s'ils continuaient à se retrouver en privée de temps à autres pour ne pas perdre leurs propres techniques, bien trop dévastatrices pour les shinigami ordinaires. Seuls ceux possédant un bankai pouvaient éventuellement leur tenir tête dans le cas où ils combinaient leurs techniques avec leurs toutes nouvelles armes.

Mais aussi bien pour l'un que l'autre camp, les entraînements à ce niveaux étaient, bien qu'épuisants, forts appréciés et rapprochaient même davantage les deux protagonistes qui tentaient de mêlés leurs techniques de combats pour décupler leur puissance. Ainsi Camus et Byakuya ne se quittaient plus guère, de même que Shaka et Kenpachi, ou tous les autres d'ailleurs. Ichigo venant régulièrement s'entraîner avec Shiryu.

Hisagi découvrait chaque jour toute la détermination dont pouvait faire preuve son ange en tant que combattant impitoyable si la situation le lui imposait, mais également toute sa délicatesse et son aversion pour les combats inutiles. Et pas seulement à l'entraînement d'ailleurs, il se retrouva ainsi presque forcé de déléguer une partie de son travail et ce presque même s'en apercevoir mais Shun était passé par là et avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse rien y trouver à redire.

Ainsi quelques jours plus tard, il se retrouva libre de tout travail en fin d'après-midi. Peu habitué à ce genre de situation d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui, il en fut d'abord tellement surpris qu'il traîna un long moment dans sa division à la recherche d'une tâche quelconque, jusqu'à qu'un de ses hommes lui dise que Shun était parti se promener. Il décida aussitôt de le rejoindre.

Le chevalier avait passé les après-midi précédents à explorer les alentours pour finalement trouver un coin de rêve, une petite clairière où se trouvait une source chaude naturelle comme il y en avait tant au Japon, son pays d'origine. Abritée du vent par ses rochers d'un côté, et des arbres de l'autre et parsemé d'herbe et de fleurs sauvage. C'était l'endroit parfait pour un pique-nique et une soirée à deux !

Andromède voulait un endroit où ils seraient bien et à l'abri des dérangements intempestifs des subordonnés d'Hisagi, où ils pourraient profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. Il se débrouilla donc pour que son petit ami soit libre et le retrouve facilement, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver :

- Quel endroit magnifique, fit ce dernier après avoir embrassé son ange et en regardant émerveillé autour de lui.

- N'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai même prévu de quoi se restaurer !

- Machiavélique petit ange, murmura Hisagi, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Ils partagèrent un nouveau baiser passionné.

- Allons nous baigner ! dit Shun en s'écartant un peu chamboulé, on a largement le temps avant le dîner.

- A tes ordres mon ange !

Hisagi se retrouva très vite dans l'eau chaude.

-Tu viens petit an... le reste de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

Shun était encore sur l'herbe, se débêtissant avec lenteur, il était un peu angoissé alors il prenait plus de temps que nécessaire, ne se doutant pas une seconde du spectacle érotique qu'il offrait au lieutenant. Une fois en tenue d'Adam, il rejoignit son petit ami.

- L'eau est bonne ! soupira d'aise Andromède.

- Tu as raison, et il n'y a que nous pour en profiter ! ajouta le tatoué.

Shun avait de plus en plus du mal à se retenir en présence du jeune homme, cela faisait un bon nombre de jours qu'il fantasmait sur son lieutenant, et dormir toute les nuits dans ses bras le rendaient totalement dingue. Il l'aimait tellement, mais il voulait l'aimer totalement. C'était pour cela qu'il avait mit en place cet après-midi. Pour l'instant tout s'était déroulé sans anicroche, maintenant restait la partie la plus délicate.

Shun regardait son amour qui avait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière, profitant des biens faits de l'onsen. Il prit place sur les genoux d'Hisagi en lui faisant face et il déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de plonger vers son cou. Le lieutenant le laissa faire, c'était une des petites habitudes qu'avait Shun, lui embrasser le cou. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent, pas les baisers en soi, mais de temps à autres il sentait la langue du jeune homme parcourir les contours de son tatouage, et ça électrisait tous ses sens. Et l'homme qu'il était réagit immédiatement à ce doux traitement, l'affolant :

- Shun… murmura-t-il d'une voix rendu rauque parce qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Hum… répondit ce dernier sans cesser ce qu'il faisait pour autant, il avait bien trop envie, le goûter, le caresser, le dévorer…

Un soupir échappa au Shinigami quand les lèvres du jeune homme vinrent lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, le rendant un peu plus fou de désir encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Comme si… son ange faisait tout pour cela ?

Analysant rapidement la situation, Hisagi n'eut plus aucun doute, Shun voulait bien plus qu'une soirée de détente avec lui… son ange voulait partager bien plus ce soir… cette simple pensée suffit à faire jaillir dans ses veines une envie bien plus forte encore, un besoin frénétique de toucher à son tour, de caresser et de découvrir, d'aimer.

Se redressant légèrement, il emprisonna son corps de ses bras, plaquant son bassin contre le sien, à peine surpris de le découvrir en état d'excitation intense, tout aussi forte que la sienne.

Shun gémit à la pression de son sexe dur et douloureux contre celui de son compagnon dans un état similaire et ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Les rouvrant, il rencontra ceux enfiévrés du shinigami :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux mon ange ? dit ce dernier comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il devinait si bien.

Le jeune homme encra son regard émeraude dans le sien.

- Oui mon âme sœur, c'est vraiment ce que je veux. Je veux que nous ne fassions plus qu'un.

- C'est également mon souhait...

- Je t'aime, se dirent-ils d'une même voix, les faisant sourire.

Shun noua ses jambes autour des hanches d'Hisagi et se mit à onduler du bassin frottant leurs deux virilités. Cette fois ce fut au tour du lieutenant de grignoter le cou du chevalier allant même jusque titiller les perles roses sur le buste du chevalier. Les gémissements d'abord timides, s'intensifiaient. Shun prit leur deux virilité dans sa main et entama un long va et vient.

Ces gestes, ils les avaient rêvés, fantasmés tant de fois le chevalier, qu'il en devenait impatient, comme s'il voulait tout découvrir à la fois. Les sensations l'assaillaient de toutes parts, son corps tout entier semblait devenu sensible au moindre toucher, à la moindre caresse, l'entraînant dans un autre monde. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien.

Mais Hisagi savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à cette impatience bien naturelle, mais aussi que celui permettrait de mieux le découvrir ensuite, alors il fit descendre sa main sur la sienne, les guidant vers cette première communion de leurs corps et qu'il comptait bien parfaire tout au long de cette soirée. Il était l'aîné, le plus expérimenté aussi et saurait le guider vers ce monde de plaisir.

Pour l'instant le corps de son ange se mouvait de plus en plus vite, de plus en fort. Ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en petits cris, sa tête se pencha en arrière. Hisagi intensifia le rythme de sa main, se plongeant avec délices avec lui vers cette communion. Leurs corps réagirent d'instinct se tendirent en criant, avant que la délivrance ne se répandent entre leurs deux corps.

Quand ils eurent repris quelque peu leurs esprits, Shun vint se lover contre lui en murmurant boudeur :

- Je voulais plus encore….

- Et nous avons tout notre temps pour ça, se moqua gentiment son futur amant, mais pour l'instant on sort de là, j'ai faim moi !

- Estomac sur jambes ! fit le chevalier moqueur.

Il vola encore un baiser avant de sortir de l'eau, Shun voulu se rhabiller mais la main d'Hisagi l'en empêcha.

- Nous sommes seul mon ange... Laisse-moi te regarder, je reste dans la même tenue que toi... ajouta-t-il coquin.

Shun accéda bien volontiers à sa demande, il ne résistait jamais aux demandes du lieutenant et encore moins quand il avait ce regard si doux... et ces joues teinté de rouge.

Le jeune homme sortit les victuailles, ils mangeaient tout en discutant de tout et en se dévorant du regard se rapprochant toujours plus l'un de l'autre, sans même s'en rendre compte tellement ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Avec l'aide d'une multitude de baisers, Hisagi fini par allonger Shun sur la couverture et le surplomba.

- Merci pour ce repas, et je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'a préparé.

Le chevalier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car les lèvres d'Hisagi venaient de capturer les siennes et le bout de sa langue demandait à ce que celle de Shun la rejoigne.

Ce que le chevalier lui accorda bien vite, leurs langues entamant un ballet mille fois renouvelé et toujours plus merveilleux à chaque fois. Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, le shinigami laissa ses mains partir à la découverte du corps offert. Il ne fallut guère plus de temps pour que celles de Shun fassent de même, d'abord timidement, osant à peine caresser, puis plus franchement.

Hisagi, laissa sa bouche pour partir à l'assaut de son cou, tout en continuant des mains une merveilleuse exploration du torse fin et musclé. Leurs tenues rendant chaque frôlement de peau à la limite du supportable. Sa bouche suivit ses mains alors que celles-ci s'attardaient maintenant sur l'aine du chevalier frémissante.

Mais Shun était loin d'être en reste, lui aussi découvrait, parcourait, redessinait les muscles de son amant, tout comme il goûtait la peau tannée et pourtant si douce sous sa langue.

Ils changèrent dix fois, vingt fois de positions, recherchant toujours celle qui leur permettaient de mieux encore se découvrir. Ils n'avaient plus de limites. Temps et espace avaient disparus et ne vivaient plus que par le corps, la bouche, ou le sexe de l'autre qu'ils s'appropriaient, telle la plus belle des récompenses, un court instant, se frustrant mutuellement au possible l'un comme l'autre, mais décuplant tout aussi vivement leurs soifs de l'autre.

Shun était littéralement aux portes du paradis, et il lui en fallait peu pour qu'il les traverse. Il attrapa les doigts de son âme sœur et se mit à les sucer onctueusement, les lubrifiants. Hisagi le regardait stupéfait, comment son petit ange pouvait-il être si érotique? Mais il ne put penser plus loin car Shun se positionnait de façon à ce que les doigts du Shinigami touchent son intimité. Encouragé, Hisagi se mit à caresser la rose secrète de Shun, tendrement, il mit une petite pression, l'ouvrant délicatement pour entrer dans l'intimité du jeune chevalier. Le faisant sursauter, sans brusquerie aucune, Hisagi entreprit une caresse intime jusqu'à ce que Shun gémisse plus fort, le tatoué sut alors qu'il avait trouvé « le » point qui ferait chavirer son amant.

Chavirer était un faible mot, Shun fut littéralement aspiré dans une véritable tempête, d'émotions, de sensations toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres. Puis vint le besoin impérieux et dévorant. Il cria son nom, supplia même en se trémoussant sous les doigts experts. Il en voulait plus, bien plus.

Hisagi ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps, ressentant lui aussi ce même besoin d'assouvir enfin cette union, de le faire sien tout en sachant qu'il aimerait tout aussi bien lui appartenir et qu'il le ferait également. Mais plus tard. Demain peut-être.

Il allongea de nouveau son ange sous lui, il voulait le voir, saisir chacune de ses expressions et les graver dans sa mémoire. Un dernier baiser et il souleva les jambes tremblantes d'impatience, y déposa quelques rapides baiser et les cala sur ses épaules avant de se positionner pour lui faire le moins mal possible.

Une première fois est toujours un peu douloureuse, même en prenant un luxe de précautions, ce qu'Hisagi avait fait, car Shun n'avait pas oublié les ingrédients nécessaires à ce qu'il mijotait déjà. Le chevalier le savait aussi mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand sans pour autant sortir un son. Ses yeux grands ouverts se perlaient de larmes et cherchaient le réconfort et l'assurance dans ceux de son amant qui le avait stoppé tous ses mouvements, légèrement inquiet.

Cela suffit à le rassurer et d'un sourire, il lui indiqua de continuer, ce que fit le shinigami tout en douceur, autant qu'il pouvait le faire du moins. Quand son corps se fut enfin habitué, que la douleur s'évacua quelque peu, Shun sut qu'il avait gagné, alors il laissa doucement glisser ses jambes, emprisonnant la taille de son amant avant de bouger doucement à son tour.

La suite se perdit pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les sensations devinrent les maîtresses de leurs deux corps en feu, les menant à un rythme effrayant et magnifique. Le bruit de leurs corps se percutant, les cris, les soupirs, tout se fondit dans cette tempête dévastatrice qui s'empara d'eux, ne leur laissant aucune échappatoire. Hisagi, ayant juste la présence d'esprit de saisir le sexe tendu de son amant pour qu'ils puissent associer leurs deux jouissances.

Le corps de Shun s'arqua soudain, se soulevant presque du sol, précipitant l'extase de son amant qui pourtant prolongea autant qu'il en fut capable ce moment extraordinaire. De sa longue vie durant, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce moment avec une telle intensité, il sut alors qu'il avait vraiment trouvé son âme sœur.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, quand leurs souffles se calma enfin, que leurs cœurs reprirent un rythme bien plus normal, qu'ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, avant de s'endormir pour quelques heures, sous une couverture que le shinigami attrapa, avec la lune et les étoiles pour seuls témoins.

Ooo000ooO

- Es-tu inquiet par quelque chose ? demanda Byakuya quand il remarqua les sourcils froncés de Camus alors qu'ils dégustaient un thé dans le jardin à la leur des étoiles.

- Disons que quelque chose me chiffonne.

- Au sujet de vos zanpakuto ?

- Du tout, je suis plutôt inquiet par ce qu'à dit le grand Pope, « on va pouvoir vous envoyer...». Mais nous envoyer quoi ?

- Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça tu verras avec le temps.

- Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me soucier de ça pour l'instant.

- J'aime quand tu me tutoies, fit Byakuya.

- Permets-moi de continuer de le faire alors.

- Avec plaisir, si je peux faire pareil.

Le français eut pour toute réponse un énorme sourire.

Ooo000ooO

Shaka se rendit doucement dans la chambre de Kenpachi. Celui-ci sortait justement de la salle de bain avec une trainée de vapeur autour de lui et une serviette autour de la taille une autre sur ses cheveux les essuyant d'un geste énergique. Le chevalier se prit à le regarder, il était musclé, grand, des épaules larges une taille fine, des fesses rebondies de longue jambes... Il était bien bâti, vraiment bien bâti.

- Bonsoir ! fit Shaka pour annoncer sa présence.

- Lut'!

- Je peux revenir...

- Tsss, t'y es, t'y restes !

Shaka sourit et prit place sur le futon.

- Pas question de méditer blondinette, pas envie de voir ma chambre transformée en champs de fleurs, le prévint le capitaine voyant que le chevalier prenait la position du Lotus.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, là j'allais simplement continuer à te reluquer sans vergogne...

- Ha ha ha! Toi aussi tu aimes les belles choses !

- Erreur, j'aime les choses rares qui sont belles...

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Soul Society**

Plus les jours passaient, moins Hyoga imaginait quitter cet endroit. Bien sûr il voulait revoir ses amis, mais pas en laissant Toshiro derrière lui. Il l'aimait bien trop et ce dernier le lui rendait tout autant. Même la maternelle Matsumoto ne l'agaçait plus avec ses petites manies de vouloir se mêler de tout, car elle veillait à sa façon sur les amoureux.

De son côté le jeune capitaine, génie de son état, cherchait la solution miracle pour ne sombrer et finir par laisser aller bien plus loin le Cygne que les quelques caresses qu'il lui autorisait lors de leurs nuits, désormais communes. Il savait que le temps viendrait bientôt où il lui faudrait sérieusement discuter de choses sérieuses avec son chevalier, s'il voulait éviter de se faire massacrer par son père après…

Profitant d'un moment de calme qu'il savourait tous les deux après un combat acharné sous les étoiles, il se lança :

- Hyoga, dis-moi, as-tu déjà connu quelqu'un d'autre de la même manière que moi dans ton monde ?

- Bien sûr que non ! N'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'un jeune adolescent dans mon monde. Mais pourquoi cette étrange question ?

- Pour rien, pure curiosité, affirma Toshiro en l'embrassant. On rentre ? J'ai un peu faim là…

Ce qu'ils firent, le capitaine se réjouissant de cet état de fait, mais était loin d'avoir encore trouvé toutes les réponses à ses obsédantes questions.

Du côté de Shiryu et d'Ichigo, ils se voyaient encore trop peu pour songer à plus dans l'immédiat. Le shinigami remplaçant n'étant pas à la Soul Society aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait désiré.

Ils passaient tout leur temps commun à se balader, se raconter leur vie mutuelles et profiter l'un de l'autre. Trop peu pour l'un comme l'autre mais ils devaient bien s'en contenter.

Mu lui, travaillait si dur avec les armures qu'il finissait ses journées plus mort que vif et Shunsui finit par mettre un véto à son entrée dans le bâtiment des armures, environ une semaine après leur transformation :

- Mais enfin Shunsui, s'écria Mu. Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout d'un coup ?

- Tu es assez épuisé comment ça ! décréta le capitaine très sérieux. Je ne supporte plus de te voir sortir de là dans cet état !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, le coupa le shinigami, t'es tellement mort que je peux même plus te faire un câlin sans que tu t'endormes ! Alors cet après-midi, de gré ou de force tu vas te reposer ! Que je puisse enfin profiter de ma perle rare.

Le ton boudeur, les yeux sans appel, le capitaine ne lui laissait pas le choix et Mu capitula, admettant qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal.

Un sourire réapparut sur le visage du shinigami qui l'emmena profité de l'air de la campagne alentour.

Ooo000ooO

**Karakura**

C'est justement cette même nuit que dans le monde réel, Kisuke fut soudain réveillé en sursaut par un bruit assourdissant et une énergie phénoménale débarquant dans son sous-sol pourtant privé.

Redoutant le pire, il s'y précipita, arme en main, prêt à faire face au besoin, suivi de ses fidèles amis. Mais leur surprise à tous n'eut d'égal que celle de leurs deux visiteurs nocturnes :

- Tiens, tu vois qu'il y a du monde, disait le premier en s'avançant vers eux quelque peu surpris quand même de ne pas voir ces fameux Dieux de la mort, comme on leur avait promis. Excusez-nous, on cherche des amis, commença la plus belle des personne qu'il n'eut été donné de voir à Kisuke au cours de sa longue vie, et revêtu d'une magnifique armure encore non transformée. Mais par tous les Dieux qu'il était beau ! A coup sûr un autre chevalier.

- Seriez-vous, vous aussi, un chevalier d'Athéna, s'informa le shinigami en rengainant son arme.

- Ah tu vois Kanon, on est au bon endroit ! s'écria Milo en se retournant vers lui.

- Si tu le dis…

- Votre armure, continuait Kisuke, elle est si magnifique…

Il ne résista pas, fasciné et s'approcha et étrangement l'armure ne le repoussa pas. Un sourire béat aux lèvres il tendit la main vers elle :

- Eh, pas touche ! cria Milo en l'envoyant valser quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. On n'touche pas sans ma permission !

Kisuke se relevait en se massant les fesses.

- Bon sang ! J'arriverais quand à les toucher ?

- Tu n'l'as pas entendu ? Pas sans sa permission… répéta Kanon. Ou sont les autres ?

- Pas ici... Si je vous y emmène vous me laisseriez toucher ?

Milo regarda l'homme qui les avait accueilli tout ébouriffé, débraillé, les yeux bouffis par le sommeil, il trouvait qu'il avait quelque chose de touchant.

- Juste du bout des doigts et l'avant-bras gauche, répondit Milo.

Kanon lui leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce que son ami allait encore inventer.

Le scientifique les accompagna vers son magasin, ils furent très surpris par le changement de décors. Il les accompagna dans une chambre d'amis. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

- Je vous ferais passer demain matin avec Ichi, je ne pense pas que le Sotaicho apprécie une arrivée à cinq heures du matin... Ichigo, ça te dirais de voir Shiryu demain ? dit-il à son interlocuteur. Bien à sept heures au magasin.

Les chevaliers d'or froncèrent un peu les sourcils. Quel homme contradictoire, il ne voulait pas les emmener là où étaient les leurs, pour ne pas froisser le « Sotaicho » mais il n'hésitait pas à réveillé quelqu'un au milieu de la nuit...

- Au fait, je suis Kisuke Urahara.

- Milo.

- Kanon, se présentèrent-ils chacun leur tour

Ooo000ooO

A l'heure dite et même avec un bon quart d'heure d'avance. Les chevaliers furent surpris de voir arriver un adolescent d'à peu près l'âge de Hyoga.

Apres les présentations et l'ouverture du passage, Milo tendit son bras et le scientifique effleura à peine le métal que le Shinigami remplaçant les poussait vers l'entrée. Kisuke lui, remarqua que le métal était chaud et doux. Il le toucha du bout de ses doigts avec un sourire heureux.

Le trio arriva à la Soul Society, Ichigo s'expliqua avec les gardes et on les conduisit à la première division.

- On va dans la salle de réunion, ils vont vite arriver, leur expliqua le jeune homme.

- Tu connais bien Shiryu ? demanda Milo poussé par la curiosité vu qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce que le scientifique avait dit au téléphone.

- C'est mon petit ami, répondit une voix derrière eux.

Le trio se tourna d'un bloc pour voir Shiryu habillé d'une tenue toute noire accompagné d'un homme avec de longs cheveux blancs.

- Milo, Kanon je vous présente Ukitake Jûshirô le capitaine de la treizième division et mon hôte. Ukitake je te présente Milo du Scorpion et Kanon des gémeaux.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, fit le capitaine en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, répondit Kanon

Le suivant à arriver fut Mu en compagnie de Shunsui, puis très vite Hisagi et Shun, suivi rapidement par Kenpachi et Shaka qui se referma comme une huître à la vue de ses pairs, ne sachant plus trop quelle attitude adoptée face à ceux qui le considérait encore comme l'être le plus proche de Dieu :

- Eh, ça va pas blondinette ? s'étonna Kenpachi.

- Blondinette ? répéta Kanon au comble de la surprise.

- Tout va bien clochette ! le rassura Shaka avec un grand sourire, décidant brusquement d'envoyer aux orties, ce personnage qu'il exacerbait tant

Milo, lui réagit avec sa façon habituelle, il se précipita pour étreindre la Vierge qui en eut un hoquet de surprise :

- Ben il était grand temps que tu vives enfin pour toi Shaka ! dit-il. Et désolé qu'on n'ait pas su te faire comprendre qu'on t'aime qui que tu sois mais je suis ravi d'enfin pourvoir mieux te connaitre !

Mu fit signe à ses pairs de se défaire de leur armures, encombrantes et inutiles en ce lieu, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter, sur quoi arrivèrent Hyoga et Toshiro :

- Milo ! Kanon ! s'écria le Cygne. Heureux de vous revoir !

Nouvelles embrassades, jusqu'au :

- Milo ? étonné que le Scorpion aurait reconnu entre mille, cette voix…

- Camus ! Enfin !

Et à la plus grande surprise de Byakuya, le nouveau venu sauta au cou de son invité, plongeant ce dernier dans la plus grande perplexité quand à leur relation. Mais il fut vite rassuré :

- Byakuya, laisse-moi te présenter mon meilleur ami, je t'en ai parlé d'ailleurs. Voici Milo du Scorpion, Milo, Byakuya Kuchiki, mon hôte.

- Ravi l'hôte ! répondit Milo en lui collant un baiser sonore sur la joue. Vu sa mine, je suis sûr que tu le traites bien mon Camus.

- Votre Camus ? s'étonna tout de même Byakuya.

- Pas de souci, glissa Hyoga au noble en catimini, il l'adore mais ils ne sont qu'amis…

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer tout ce remue-ménage ? tonna soudain la voix du Sotaicho.

- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda Milo.

- Celui-là, expliqua rapidement Shaka, c'est le commandant en chef d'ici, le Shion local en quelque sorte.

- Ben merde alors ! dit Milo faisant sourire Byakuya malgré lui.

Kanon, lui s'était légèrement raidi :

- Pas d'inquiétude, le rassura Ukitake en posant une main sur son bras, il est plus impressionnant que méchant, faites-moi confiance…

Et bizarrement, il était prêt à le faire le Gémeau.

- Pourriez-vous me dire comment vous êtes arrivé chez Urahara ? questionna le Sotaicho.

- Ça n'a pas été simple ! Mais le papillon et les coups de fils nous ont beaucoup aidés. La traversée à été super mouvementée ! On dirait qu'il y a une tempête dans les couloirs ! fit Milo d'une traite.

- Et puis Ichigo nous a amené ici, conclut le Gémeau.

Kanon donna plus de détails mais pas tous, ça avait été très compliqué, et la tempête dont avait parlé Milo un peu plus tôt l'inquiétait beaucoup. Leur retour à tous n'était pas du tout assuré dans les premiers temps...

- Je reste avec mon Camus ! fit le scorpion de bonne humeur parce qu'il venait de retrouvé son meilleur ami, sortant Kanon de ses songes.

- J'accueillerai avec plaisir Kanon, fit le capitaine à la longue chevelure blanche.

- Il en sera fait ainsi ! décida le Sotaicho.

La réunion terminée, ils sortirent tous de la salle.

- Milo reste calme! demanda Camus alors que celui-ci le collait à peine sorti de la première division.

Un sifflement mit fin à toutes les conversations.

- Quels jolis morceaux ! Ils viennent de votre monde Shaka-sama ? demanda Yumichika.

- Shaka-sama ? firent les deux chevaliers fraichement arrivés.

- Kanon, Milo voici le cinquième siège de Kenpachi, Yumichika.

- Enchanté!

- Maman, Ken-chan vous me faite un gâteau ? demanda une petite fille aux cheveux rose.

- A plus tard ! lança le chevalier de la Vierge au reste de la troupe.

- Blondinette? Maman ? Et Shaka ne les a pas encore tué ? demanda le Scorpion.

- Tu rigoles ? Ils se mettent sur la tronche tous les jours ! fit Hyoga.

- Ah, ah, ah ! La bonne blague! rit Milo.

Mais son rire mourut quant il vit l'air sérieux de tout le monde.

- Je sens qu'on est largué là, commenta Kanon amusé par la situation. Va falloir nous faire un cours de rattrapage express.

- C'est vrai que l'air de rien, ça fait presque deux mois qu'on est parti si brutalement, ajouta Shiryu. C'est bizarre mais il s'est passé tellement de choses ici qu'on n'a pas eu vraiment le temps de s'en rendre compte.

- Parlez pour vous ! s'offusqua Kanon. Si vous saviez ce que Shion nous a passé comme savon, quant à Dohko, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous clouer sur place juste par un de ces regards dont il a le secret. Mais le pire de tous…

- Ikki ? osa demander Andromède.

- Ton frère est dingue Shun, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait nous tuer ! Si Shion ne l'avait pas convaincu que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir vous ramener…

- Avoue aussi que vous l'aviez mérité, glissa Mu.

- Oui… d'accord, peut-être un peu, concéda le Gémeau. Mais tout de même, on n'a pas arrêté de bosser depuis !

- C'était la moindre des choses ! lui rétorqua Milo. Vous aviez fait disparaître six chevaliers d'un coup !

- Oh toi, tu ferais mieux de te taire, grogna Kanon, je me rappelle pas que t'ai remarqué quoi que soit ce soir-là !

- Allez, ça suffit vous deux, intervint Camus, on est là et entier, c'est bien le principal non ?

Sur quoi, ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer, chacun regagnant ses quartiers. Avec l'arrivée des deux chevaliers, personne n'avait eu le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner :

- Mu ? demanda Kanon, les armures.

- Ah oui, suivez-moi tous les deux, vous allez les mettre avec les nôtres.

Byakuya reprit le chemin de sa demeure en disant :

- Je vais faire préparer une chambre et les petits-déjeuners, rejoignez-moi au plus vite.

- On se dépêche, Byakuya, promit Camus en lui souriant, surprenant Milo qui le regarda un peu mieux.

- Tu déjeunes avec nous Ichigo ? demanda Shiryu.

- Non, faut que je file au lycée, je vous rejoins au plus vite !

Sur quoi, il fila bel et bien mais non sans avoir échangé un baiser avec Shiryu.

Ils arrivèrent à la huitième division et Mu les guida :

- Je vous préviens, annonça-t-il avant de les faire entrer, les nôtres se sont légèrement transformées.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'étonna Milo en les regardant une à une.

- Nous avons eu un comité d'accueil de la part des méchants du coin... fit Mu évasif.

- Elles ont trop la classe ! Je suis jaloux ! fit Milo en les approchant.

- Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots Mu, elles sont devenue divines ! Comme celles des p'tits. Mais elles ont quelque chose de différents, toutes les six, dit Kanon doucement les sourcils froncés.

Les armures résonnaient contentes de retrouver des amies. Kanon était un peu à cran, il n'avait pas oublié les leçons donné par Shion, encore cuisante dans sa mémoire, les recommandations qu'il lui avait faite et les menaces non dites s'il ne les ramenait pas...

- C'est à dire que...

- Si nous en discutions plus tard ? Je vais vous faire le tour des lieux et prendre un peu de temps pour vous installer, intervint Ukitake.

- Tu viens Milo ? Kuchiki-sama doit nous attendre, dit Camus.

- Tu parles de lui comme si c'était un roi ! râla un peu le Scorpion de voir son ami avoir quelqu'un en si haute estime.

Mais le français se contenta de sourire, le grec n'était pas loin du compte après tout. Mais il ne dirait rien, voulant lui laisser la surprise totale. Le manoir risquerait d'être un peu bruyant dans les jours à venir, entre Milo qui avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat et une Rukia qui remettait en place qui conque manquait de respect a son frère.

Ooo000ooO

Ukitake passait à peine les porte de sa division que deux personnes l'assaillirent. Kanon souleva un sourcil, surpris par tant de zèle.

- Veuillez préparer une chambre pour mon invité Kanon et mettez un couvert en plus, ordonna le capitaine.

Les deux personnes s'en allèrent en disant que l'un ferait mieux que l'autre.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? questionna le Gémeau.

- Absolument... et j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi... commença le capitaine qui fut prit soudainement d'une violente quinte de toux.

Sans réfléchir, le chevalier le prit dans ses bras et courut vers l'intérieur de la division.

- Elle est ou l'infirmerie? demanda-t-il au premier shinigami qui passait par là.

- Le mieux est de l'accompagner à sa chambre je vais chercher le capitaine Unohana ! répondit-il en disparaissant sous ses yeux.

- Et elle est où votre chambre ?

- Au bout du couloir… à droite puis à gauche la porte du fond mais vous pouvez me poser.

- Pas question, on arrivera plus vite ainsi et vous avez une sale mine, il manquerait que vous tombiez dans les vapes.

Kanon finit par trouver la chambre :

- Où est le lit ? demanda-t-il en faisant du regard le tour de celle-ci

- Le futon Kanon, lui indiqua Shiryu qui arrivait après avoir été prévenu par un shinigami, en le lui montrant.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? s'étonna le chevalier en déposant néanmoins le shinigami dessus. C'est confortable au moins ?

- Très ! répondit Ukitake en souriant, un peu remis maintenant. Vous voulez tester ? Allongez-vous là vous verrez, rajouta-t-il en se décalant un peu.

Kanon se demanda un instant si sa proposition était vraiment sérieuse ou s'il se foutait de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans le regard du capitaine qui le regardait. Le Gémeau ne sut dire pourquoi mais il accéda à la demande du capitaine aux cheveux blanc et s'allongea sur le futon à ses côtés.

- Vous avez raison c'est très confortable... accorda le grec.

- Je vous l'avais dit !

- C'est un futon, expliquait Shiryu pendant ce temps, un lit japonais si tu préfères, comment vous sentez-vous Ukitake-san ? Vous voulez que je prévienne Shunsui ?

- Mon vieil ami a bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un malade comme moi en ce moment, et toi aussi Shiryu ! Tu dois préparer l'arrivée d'Ichigo si je me souviens bien ?

- Ça…

- Je vais rester Shiryu, le coupa Kanon en s'asseyant sur le futon. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Le chevalier ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était proposé, mais il avait envie de mieux connaître ce capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

- Capitaine Ukitake, commença la capitaine de la quatrième division en entrant.

- Je vais vous laisser, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, fit Kanon en se relevant.

- Il vous intrigue... dit le médecin et ce n'était en aucun cas une question.

- Je ne vois, kof… kof… kof...

- Je vous suggère de vous reposer pendant quelques jours.

- Peut pas, j'ai un invité.

- Alors ne faites pas trop d'effort, sinon cela va aggraver votre cas !

La shinigami savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec cet homme ô combien têtu sous sa gentillesse. Dans le couloir elle croisa le nouvel arrivant qui regardait le paysage. Elle fit un pas et le jeune homme se retourna, lui donnant pour indice qu'il était toujours sur ses gardes, ce qui lui valut un bon point dans les critères du médecin.

- Il va comment ?

- Il s'en remettra, comme toujours, mais il a décidé de ne pas se reposer...

- Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop, promit le Gémeau.

La jeune femme partit, sentant que cet homme ferait ce qu'il avait décidé. Kanon entra dans la chambre de son hôte après avoir entendu un « entrez ». Les deux sièges entraient et posaient les plateaux repas après avoir dit à leur capitaine qu'ils s'occupaient du reste et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'ils ne s'attardent pas ? demanda-t-il à Kanon qui s'était assis en tailleur près du lit.

- Je leur ai simplement dit de rester calme car vous avez besoin de repos, je leur ai aussi dit que vous comptiez sur eux pour faire du bon travail à votre division.

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'est tout... Si vous mangiez un peu ? Ça aide à reprendre des forces...

- Si vous faite pareil...

Kanon regarda les plateaux, cherchant visiblement quelques choses et finit par se saisir des baguettes :

- Bon appétit ! dit-il.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas japonais n'est-ce pas ? Vous préféreriez peut-être des couverts occidentaux ?

- Non, ça ira, merci. Les petits nous ont appris à manger avec des baguettes, vu qu'ils viennent tous du Japon, mais c'est vrai que chez nous nous utilisons plus communément un couteau et une fourchette.

- Dans ce cas, bon appétit à vous aussi, je veillerais à ce qu'ils pensent à vous en mettre en cuisine, répondit Ukitake en se servant à son tour mais trop légèrement au goût du grec

- Si vous ne mangez pas plus, vous ne guérirez pas ! s'écria Kanon en rajoutant quelques mets dans son assiette, mangez au moins ça !

- C'est un ordre ? demanda Ukitake amusé par son ton autoritaire.

Kanon rougit et baissa les yeux sur sa nourriture, c'est vrai, qui était-il pour forcer la capitaine de la treizième division, shinigami de son état, à se nourrir correctement ?

- Essayez au moins, pour me faire plaisir… tenta-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, je veux bien essayer, répondit Ukitake, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Parlez-moi de vous, de votre monde. Shiryu m'a déjà raconté bien des choses, mais dites m'en encore plus… vous êtes un des deux chevaliers des Gémeaux non ?

- Le titre de chevalier des Gémeaux revient à mon jumeau, Saga, expliqua Kanon, et je n'ai pas essayé d'endosser son armure depuis notre retour, elle lui revient de droit

- Et votre armure alors ?

- Ce n'est pas une armure similaire aux autres chevaliers, ce sont les écailles de Dragon des Mers, l'un des sept Généraux de Poséidon. Et tant que ce dernier ne les réclame pas ou me destitue de ce titre, j'en suis toujours le porteur.

- Alors pourquoi en souffrez-vous autant ?

Kanon se tut, ne sachant comment expliquer que les conditions de l'acquisition des ces écailles n'avaient, à la base d'autres buts, que d'exterminer toutes la chevalerie d'Athéna….

La main d'Ukitake se posa sur son bras, douce et chaleureuse, tout comme sa voix qui lui disait :

- J'ai réveillé de douloureux souvenirs en vous, veuillez me pardonnez. Mais croyez-en mon expérience, il faudra un jour vous délivrez de ce passé qui vous pèse, si je peux vous y aider, alors n'hésitez pas une seconde. Me ferez-vous cette promesse ?

Kanon releva ses yeux océans vers lui et les ancra dans les siens, murmurant dans un souffle :

- Oui, je vous le promets…

Ooo000ooO

Pendant ce temps, Milo arrivait à la demeure Kuchiki :

- Waouh ! C'est un vrai palace ce truc ! s'écria-t-il. C'est là que tu vis ? Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas réintégrer ton vieux temple !

- Son vieux temple ? interrogea Byakuya en les accueillant.

- Il ne t'a pas dit ? répondit Milo, les temples sont vieux et pas très confortables.

- Tu exagères Milo, intervint Camus. Shion a entreprit des travaux de rénovations dans tous les temples !

- Normal, il passe toutes ses nuits dans celui de son amant ! Il a fini par se rendre compte qu'il manquait de confort. Sur ce coup-là, on peut dire merci à Dohko !

- Je vous présente ma petite sœur ! dit Byakuya en tentant de ne pas tenir compte des derniers propos que grec.

Rukia s'apprêtait à lui faire une salutation d'usage mais le Scorpion ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- Salut ma belle ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Moi, c'est Milo, enchanté !

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'inconvenance provoquant un doux sourire de Camus qui lui glissa pendant que Milo discutait joyeusement avec la jeune fille, très heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne s'attardait pas à son rang :

- Il est insupportable mais adorable, tu t'y habitueras… et puis, c'est mon ami, le meilleur qui soit et le plus fidèle.

- Si c'est pour te faire plaisir, lui répondit le Shinigami sur le même ton, je veux bien affronter cent fois pire.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent alors sembla durer une éternité pourtant déjà Milo se retournait :

- Bon on mange ? J'ai la dalle moi !

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, fit le maitre des lieux.

- Alors Camus, ta chambre elle est comment ? Elle est grande ? Tu as des meubles avec des dorures et tout ça ?

- C'est une chambre typiquement japonaise, très agréable et j'en aime beaucoup la décoration zen, répondit le français.

- Trop la classe ! Et tu as fait quoi depuis que tu es ici ?

- Comme au sanctuaire, sauf que j'apprends encore le mode de vie ici !

- OK... Et Shaka ? Il lui prend quoi ? Ça fait plaisir, mais un peu bizarre de le voir comme ça, si... humain.

- C'est de notre faute, dû à son statut, nous l'avons mis sur un piédestal, et il est tellement timide qu'il n'a pas osé faire les premiers pas pour nous montrer que lui aussi n'est qu'un homme.

- Toi, tu as quand même essayé, tu es même devenu son ami... Mu, Shun, Hyoga aussi l'ont fait. Et moi, je n'ai jamais été vers lui... J'aurais dû t'écouté, fit le scorpion un peu penaud.

- Et bien profite-en tant que tu es ici, Shaka est vraiment un chic type ! le consola Camus.

Byakuya avait écouté l'échange et fronça les sourcils, il savait que le temps avec le français était désormais compté et il devait bien se l'avouer, le fait de le voir partir lui et ses amis ne lui plaisait guère.

- Quel statut à donc Shaka ? demanda Rukia très curieuse.

-T'es pas au courant que Shaka est… miam c'est super bon ces beignet de poulet ! est l'homme le plus proche de Dieu ? expliqua Milo. Mais on ne sait pas s'il est un privilégié du grand Bouddha ou si c'est une de ses réincarnations. Mais il lui « parle ».

Byakuya fit tombé ses baguettes les yeux ouvert de surprise sa bouche formant un petit o. Camus lui ferma ses yeux, Milo venait encore de frapper.

- Et... et oh Kami-sama ! Et dire que le capitaine Zaraki et lui se battent sans cesse, fit Rukia livide.

- Ne t'en fais pas Rukia, Shaka sais très bien se défendre, et le capitaine Zaraki n'a jamais réussi à le battre, n'est-ce pas ? dit le français.

- Oui mais...

- Mais rien sœurette, Shaka à le droit de faire comme il le sent, homme le plus proche de Dieu ou non, trancha le noble.

- Oui ni-sama, répondit la jeune fille, les joue un peu rouges c'était la première fois que son frère l'appelait sœurette, en public en plus.

Camus retint son souffle sous le regard d'encre du noble, ils allaient avoir une conversation sérieuse plus tard. Camus s'en mordait déjà les doigts de n'avoir rien dit.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de nous suivre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Soul Society**

L'incident que craignait Camus avec la présence du Scorpion chez Byakuya, arriva bien plus vite et bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et pour un motif auquel il ne s'attendait certes pas.

Après leur petit déjeuner, Milo et Kanon les rejoignirent pour l'entraînement et observèrent, plus qu'ils ne participèrent, les pouvoirs des shinigami et ceux nouvellement acquis par les leurs.

Puis, ils rentrèrent déjeuner et enfin Milo entreprit de visiter de fond en comble la demeure du noble, faisant légèrement s'arquer les sourcils du noble en question. Mais il n'alla pas très loin, s'arrêtant dès qu'il eut trouvé la pièce qui contenait le piano :

- Oh, mais c'est génial un piano ! s'écria-t-il au comble de l'enthousiasme. Tu en as joué au moins Camus ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Viens, on va jouer ensemble comme tu m'as appris ! dit-il en l'entraînant par la main jusqu'au siège.

Ils s'y installèrent tous les deux sous les yeux, ahuris ? Contrariés ? Ou tout simplement déçus du noble, Camus n'aurait su le dire et déjà Milo l'accaparait entièrement pour jouer les quelques morceaux qu'il lui avait si patiemment enseigné.

Byakuya resta un moment, les observa longuement avant de tourner les talons furieusement :

- Byakuya… tenta Camus, mais déjà le noble avait disparu en utilisant cette méthode si rapide qu'il avait pu admirer tant de fois.

Milo avait cessé de jouer et observait son ami dont il devina plus qu'il ne vit toute la tristesse soudaine à ce départ non moins soudain. Il se leva, déterminé :

- Milo ?

- Laisse-moi faire Camus, s'il te plait…

Cette détermination dans ses yeux, le Verseau retrouvait là toute la générosité de son ami, prêt à en découdre pour lui :

- Ne le bouscule pas trop quand même…

Mais le Scorpion avait lui aussi filé laissant le français en tête à tête avec le piano. Presque immédiatement, ses doigts reprirent le rythme d'une mélodie aux accents tristes et langoureux, comme ce qu'il ressentait au fond du cœur.

Milo ne fut pas long à retrouver le capitaine de la sixième division, ce dernier ayant tout simplement réintégré son bureau pour analyser cette colère qu'il l'avait saisi à la vue des deux amis, si complices. Ça lui avait fait mal, tout simplement. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses réflexions que sa porte était forcée par un Scorpion furieux :

- Que… commença-t-il en se levant.

- Assis ! ordonna Milo en le pointant du doigt, sur lequel son ongle venait de se transformer en une sorte d'aiguille rouge sang, ou tu goûteras à la piqûre du Scorpion !

Bien que nullement impressionné par ce geste, Byakuya se rassit tout de même médusé par le changement brutal d'attitude du chevalier. Finit le touche à tout et l'immature jeune homme, il se trouvait bel et bien devant un combattant, et de grande classe de surcroît. Milo traversa tranquillement la pièce pour prendre place en face de lui :

- Bien, fit ce dernier, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu viens de faire énormément de peine à Camus en t'enfuyant comme un lâche !

- Je…

- Tais-toi ! le coupa le Scorpion. Les glaçons je connais par cœur, Camus est mon meilleur ami, celui auquel je tiens le plus et il tient visiblement beaucoup à toi. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser de jouer les vierges effarouchées, ce que je devine que tu n'es pas, et te comporter comme l'homme que je devine tout aussi bien sous ton attitude de noble glacial. File-lui avouer que tu tiens aussi à lui, ce que tu ressens pour lui et aimez-vous ! Ce n'est pas si dur quand même !

Le noble n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa petite sœur arriva par derrière et donna une bonne claque derrière la tête du Scorpion comme elle le faisait souvent à Ichigo ou même Renji.

- Ne parles pas ainsi à ni-sama !

- De quoi tu te mêle morveuse ?

- Sot ! Je suis bien plus âgée que toi !

- Ça m'étonnerait avec un comportement aussi immature !

- Tu es le plus immature de nous deux, chevalier !

- Vas-y, t'as quel âge ?

- Elle est beaucoup plus âgée que nous deux réuni Milo, intervint Hyoga.

- Mon p'tit caneton ! fit le Scorpion en bondissant vers Hyoga le serrant dans ses bras à l'en étouffé. Tu m'as manqué ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus tôt ?

- J'ai des obligations, mais je vois que tu ne t'es pas... ennuyer fit le jeune homme en fixant l'ongle rouge de Milo qui tenta de le faire disparaitre au plus vite.

- Euh… c'est à dire que, tu sais, je voulais juste aider.

Le cygne se frappa le front.

- Et je suppose que tu l'as fait avec toute la délicatesse d'un troupeau de rhinocéros courant dans la savane...

- Mais ils allaient se tourner autour combien de temps comme ça ? Pour une fois que Camus semble totalement heureux, je voulais donner un petit coup de pouce... fit-il avec sa moue si adorable qu'on lui pardonnait tout sur le champ.

Le noble de son côté avait quitté la salle depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur. Certes l'ami de Camus ne semblait pas connaitre la définition du mot délicatesse, mais il avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une demi-journée pour le percer à jour.

- Je ne suis pas une vierge effarouchée ! maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe avant de suivre les notes de musique si mélancoliques. Camus ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer dans la pièce, les yeux fermés et vivant les notes. Doucement Byakuya se plaça derrière lui et lui enserra les épaules.

- Ne soit pas si triste, je suis là... murmura le noble.

Le français surpris par cette étreinte se figea avant de se laisser porter par le parfum si doux qu'émanait de Byakuya, profitant de la chaleur du noble, ne sachant pas quand cela se reproduirait. Mais toute chose avait une fin, Byakuya le lâcha mais n'alla pas très loin, il prit place sur la banquette à coté du pianiste, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Pendant ce temps, Hyoga entraînait Milo vers la dixième division, libérant pour l'instant son maître et Byakuya de leur invité encombrant. Et comme ça, il lui présenterait Toshiro et lui confierait son projet.

Un peu plus tard dans la demeure du noble, Camus avait cessé de jouer depuis longtemps. Les mains du maître de maison emprisonnaient les siennes alors qu'il osait enfin se saisir des lèvres fraîches de son invité. Délicatement d'abord, mais devant la réponse positive, avec toute la passion contenue dans des centaines d'années de retenues. Le français en eut le vertige, tant cette passion l'atteignit en plein cœur, qui finalement, était bien loin d'être de glace.

Ooo000ooO

On entendait que le bruit des baguettes dans la pièce, les deux hommes mangeaient en silence dégustant chaque bouchée.

- Nous avons treize palais au Sanctuaire, chacun d'entre eux est garder par un chevalier d'or. Les temples sont représentés par les signes astrologiques... Et chaque gardien est né sous la constellation de son temple, commença Kanon au bout d'un moment.

Ukitake s'était arrêté de manger quelques instants quand il avait entendu la voix de Kanon avant de poursuivre son repas. Le capitaine connaissait déjà cette partie de l'histoire mais n'en souffla mot, il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Mais il remarqua tout de suite que l'homme n'allait pas livrer tous ses secrets.

- Vos temples sont bien plus confortables que les nôtres. Chez nous, il y a plein de colonnes les plafonds sont très haut, tout est en marbre et...

- Et ? demanda Ukitake curieux.

- Rempli de courants d'air ! fit le dragon des mers avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le capitaine lui pouffa de rire, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

- Nos jardins aussi sont aussi très différents.

- Il est vrai que vous ne devez pas avoir de jardin zen, à quoi ressemblent les vôtres ? Y a-t-il des labyrinthes de fleurs ? À moins que ça ne soit des petits potagers ? questionna le capitaine.

- En fait chez nous le jardin c'est plus... d'interminables escaliers. Seul Aphrodite a un jardin de roses. Mais vaut mieux les apprécier de loin !

- Et pourquoi cela ? Alors que c'est une très belle fleur.

- Elles sont très belles en effet ! Et très... mortelles !

Kanon se redressa et lança ses baguettes qui traversèrent le papier des portes pour se planter dans le mur derrière.

- Ha ! entendit-on derrière la cloison avant des bruits de pas précipités qui laissait deviner une fuite.

- Désolé, fit Kanon penaud en se levant pour récupérer ses baguettes avant de revenir près de son hôte. Où puis-je trouver du matériel pour réparer votre porte ?

- Euh… Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je demanderai à...

- J'y tiens... insista le Gémeau.

- D'accord je vous ferais apporter le matériel.

- Merci.

Le capitaine reprit dans son assiette quelque bouchée de crevettes cuites à la vapeur, regardant entre ces cils son nouvel invité. Comment cet homme avait-il pu sentir la présence de ses deux sièges qui les épiaient derrière la porte alors que leur reiatsu était totalement camouflé et que lui même ne les avait pas sentis ? Il prit une petite bouchée et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il en avait une en plus dans son assiette.

- Vous trichez ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit le Gémeau de la même manière.

Kanon se mit au travail dès la fin du déjeuner, afin de laisser son hôte faire tranquillement une sieste méritée. Ses yeux étaient bien trop cernés à son goût. Il avait longuement parlé du Sanctuaire, expliquant les règles le régissant durement encore du temps de sa jeunesse, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails de celles-ci.

Ukitake l'observait depuis son futon, ce chevalier l'intriguait au plus au point. Il cachait en lui une énorme souffrance qui bien qu'atténuée par son présent, semblait encore bien vivace. Et puis, il y avait cette mystérieuse perception, presque poussée à l'infini, qui semblait être chez lui une seconde nature :

- Qu'allez-vous faire ensuite ? demanda-t-il désolé de ne pouvoir le guider en ce lieu mieux que cela.

- Je vais me débrouiller pour retrouver Mu, répondit Kanon, j'aimerais qu'il m'en dise plus sur les armures et ce qu'elles sont devenues…

- Cela vous intrigue à ce point ?

- Et bien, je doute fort que Shion apprécie ce changement…

- Ils sont donc tous obliger de nous quitter, en conclut le capitaine.

Kanon le regarda sans répondre, le regard suppliant de ne pas en souffler mot, auquel le shinigami répondit par un bref hochement de tête, lui accordant de garder ce secret pour lui :

- J'ai fini, déclara Kanon en se relevant. Je vous laisse vous reposer un peu, je reviendrai vous voir tout à l'heure. Si vous vous sentez mieux, nous irons faire une promenade, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Ooo000ooO

Kanon n'eut qu'à suivre le cosmos du Bélier pour le retrouver, même s'il prit le temps de découvrir un peu plus ce monde en chemin.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, dit Mu en le voyant. Tu ferais mieux de dormir...

- Je dormirais une fois rentré au Sanctuaire et que j'aurais rassuré ton père !

- Si tu veux je demanderais pour envoyer un autre papillon.

- Laisse tomber, il va se perdre, il y a une tempête dans les couloirs !

- Et bien nous irons essayer de passer un coup de fil alors, chez Kisuke.

- Celui qui fait une fixette sur les armures ?

- En effet.

- Alors que s'est-il passé pour que les vôtres changent ? demanda Kanon en désignant le bâtiment où se trouvaient les armures.

Mu lui fit un résumé de la situation.

- Et vous avez donc aussi un zanpakuto... Shion va me démolir !

- Ne lui dit rien ! Je t'en supplie Kanon ! Ne lui dit rien ! Pas encore…

- Mu tu te rends bien compte que je suis déjà en sursis et que si je lui cache ne serait-ce que...

- Je t'en supplie Kanon ! fit le Bélier.

- Montre-moi les nouvelles armures, demanda le Gémeau sachant qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts plus tard pour avoir garder le secret.

Ooo000ooO

Mu obtint l'autorisation de se rendre à Karakura et ils partirent dans l'après-midi emmenant Milo et Shiryu.

- Et on va où ? demanda le Scorpion qui suivait Shiryu et Mu.

- Passer un coup de fil ! répondit le premier.

- Tu vas rejoindre Ichigo à la sortie des cours ? demanda le Bélier au Dragon.

- Oui, je vais lui faire la surprise. Mais vous ça va allez chez Kisuke ?

- T'inquiète, on a l'habitude !

- Toi oui, eux non !

Mais tout se passa bien et bientôt ils entraient dans le magasin. Tessai les fit descendre dans le sous-sol.

- Urahara-san ! Des invités pour vous, dit le grand homme

- Qui vient ?

- Vos amis en armures.

Le scientifique sorti la tête de ses dossiers et regarda les arrivants avec un grand sourire.

- Pour un coup de fil je présume ?

Kisuke se leva et les accueillit en regardant presque amoureusement les armures, surtout celle du Scorpion qu'il avait enfin pu effleurer. Il indiqua d'un geste le téléphone à Kanon et Mu et se dirigea, prudemment tout de même, vers Milo :

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi une telle obsession ? demanda le Scorpion, l'autorisant tout de même à approcher de lui.

- Milo ! cria Mu, mais trop tard, l'armure du Scorpion venait de projeter une nouvelle fois Kisuke loin d'elle.

- Oh je vois, fit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers le shinigami qui se relevait. Dis-moi… C'est quoi ton petit nom au fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Kisuke Urahara

- Moi c'est Milo, alors dis-moi Kisuke, ça te plairait que je dissèque ton zanpakuto ? Et à lui, tu crois que ça lui plairait ?

Pour toute réponse Benihime se mit à luire légèrement.

- Ben tu vois, constata Milo en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, ça lui plairait pas non plus. Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre quand même ! Triple idiot !

- Mais elles sont si fascinantes…

- De loin oui, mais n'oublies jamais qu'elles sont vivantes ou elles sauront te le rappeler. Ok Kisuke ?

- Je vais essayer, promit le shinigami.

- Ah, enlève ce truc aussi, rajouta Milo en faisant voler son bob. Ça gâche toute ta beauté ! T'es bien plus mignon sans !

Sur quoi, il rejoignit ses pairs qui venaient d'établir le contact, laissant un Kisuke ahuri :

- Shion ?

- Ah Mu ! Enfin ! Kanon et Milo sont bien arrivés ?

- Oui, ils sont là !

- Bon, vous rentrez quand ?

- Euh…c'est-à-dire que…

- Passe-moi Kanon, Mu

- Oui ? dit ce dernier en prenant le combiné.

- Trois jours Kanon, ordonna Shion, je t'accorde trois jours pour que vous rentriez tous au Sanctuaire avec les armures !

- Shion, il y a une tempête dimensionnelle et…

- C'est un ordre Kanon, où je viens les chercher moi-même, et gare à toi si c'est le cas ! Repasse-moi Mu.

- Oui ? répondit ce dernier

- Tu m'expliqueras tout quand tu reviendras Mu. Mais tu reviens, avec tout le monde et toutes les armures.

- Mais Père…

- Non Mu, quel que soit l'intérêt de ce monde, je n'accepterai aucune dérogation dans l'immédiat, pas avant d'en savoir plus !

- Dans l'immédiat ? répéta Mu n'osant croire au fugitif espoir que ces mots engendraient en lui.

- Rentrez vite, conclut le grand Pope avant de couper la communication.

Alors que deux hommes étaient au téléphone, le scientifique se rapprochait doucement de Milo.

- Puis-je la toucher juste du bout des doigts ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

Le blond s'approcha doucement, sans geste brusque il leva les mains. Il effleura doucement le buste de l'amure, les yeux pétillants. Il sentait que ça vivait sous ses doigts, comme si le sang parcourait avec une grande vitesse les veines. Il se recula tout aussi doucement.

- Merci Milo !

Ooo000ooO

**Soul Society**

De son coté Shaka s'était mis sous le cerisier du Jardin et se mit à méditer. L'arrivée de ses deux collègues l'avait plutôt secoué. Pas le fait de les revoir, c'était que maintenant le temps lui était compté et qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie de partir d'ici.

Depuis la porte de leur chambre le capitaine regardait le jeune homme. Après être rentré, il n'avait pas soulevé ses paupières une seule fois et il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Cela se voyait. Il attendrait le moment où le jardin ressemblerait à un champ de fleur pour aller le trouver. Mais il fut surpris de voir Shaka soupirer à fendre l'âme et une larme perler sur sa joue. Le capitaine bondit et se retrouva prés du jeune homme et pour une fois, il l'enlaça. Shaka reconnu immédiatement les bras de Kenpachi, car la nuit le capitaine le serrait toujours dans ses bras. La larme de l'hindou se perdit sur l'épaule de Kenpachi. Mais ce ne fut que la première d'une longue série...

Kenpachi resserra son étreinte et le laissa pleurer tout son saoul avant de lui dire :

- Raconte ce qui t'effraie autant Shaka…

- On va devoir rentrer… je le sais

- Et alors ? Rien ne t'empêche de revenir si tu en as envie !

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

Kenpachi répondit par un grognement et prit la tête de son invité dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder :

- Ouvre tes yeux Shaka, je n'aime pas quand tu les fermes comme ça !

La Vierge s'exécuta :

- Alors écoute-moi bien maintenant blondinette, de gré ou de force, je te reverrais ! Pas question de perdre mon meilleur adversaire !

- C'est vraiment tout ce que je suis ? demanda la Vierge en faisant la moue. Un adversaire de valeur ?

- Baka ! répondit Kenpachi en souriant et en s'approchant du visage de son invité à le frôler, t'es bien plus que ça, murmura-t-il avant de prendre possession des lèvres adorablement boudeuses. T'es la maman de Yachiru…

Une façon habile de détourner la question mais qui suffit à Shaka pour lui donner l'accès demandé dans un gémissement de contentement.

Shaka s'accrocha au haori de Kenpachi l'empêchant d'aller bien loin, reprenant ses lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'il le dise, il savait qu'il comptait beaucoup pour le capitaine et cela lui suffisait. Et puis ne venait-il pas de lui faire une promesse?

Un peu à l'écart, Yumichika observait les deux hommes échangeant un baiser passionné en souriant :

- Eh ben… ce n'est pas trop tôt…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire d'Athéna **

Shion raccrocha pensif et inquiet, mais plus pour la sécurité de ses petits…

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore ? demanda Dohko en l'enlaçant.

- Mu, il y a quelque chose de changé en lui…

- Je crois tout bêtement qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un, tout comme mon petit, lui murmura Dohko.

- Comment ?

- Shiryu, je le sens même à travers tous ces mondes qui nous séparent, il est infiniment heureux en ce moment… un peu comme je le suis, quand tu es près de moi.

Ooo000ooO

**Karakura**

Après le coup de téléphone la troupe rentra en compagnie d'Ichigo au gotei 13, ils avaient rendez-vous après le souper avec le Sotaicho pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ukitake en voyant l'air du Gémeau quand il le retrouva.

Kanon releva la tête, de toute sa vie personne n'avait pu voir ou sentir ses états d'âme, mais ce capitaine le surprenait vraiment avec son regard doux.

- J'ai trois jours pour ramener tout le monde ainsi que toutes les armures au Sanctuaire.

- Mais tu as dit...

- Oui la tempête, mais Shion ne veut rien savoir... Et il m'en a donné l'ordre, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu ne pourrais pas...

- Désobéir ? Si je le pourrais mais c'est Shion en personne qui viendrait alors. Et ça risquerait de faire des vagues... C'est injuste, c'est encore à moi de tout casser, fit le général des mers en se levant.

- Attend ! Reste. Reste et on va réfléchir à ce qu'on peut faire. Ça ne peut pas ce finir ainsi.

- C'est gentil mais, je n'ais pas le choix, dit encore Kanon.

- Croies-en mon expérience, il y a toujours une solution.

Le Gémeau s'arrêta deux minutes pour regarder le capitaine qui lui souriait et qui venait de le tutoyer :

- Aide-moi, il faut que je me rende sur Terre et tu vas m'accompagner !

- Mais… la réunion est dans une heure !

- Pas de mais, ordonna Ukitake. Il faut que je voie mon vieil ami !

Ils arrivèrent les deniers à la réunion, d'ailleurs Yamamoto ne cacha pas son étonnement de voir Ukitake debout :

- Je te croyais malade ? demanda-t-il.

- Il l'est, croyez-moi ! intervint le capitaine Unohana.

- Ça ira merci… Kanon m'aide énormément, dit-il en s'appuyant sur le chevalier, peut-être même un peu plus qu'il n'en avait réellement besoin. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'eut Kanon à cet instant.

- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda de Sotaicho.

- Nous allons tous rentrer maintenant que Kanon peut nous ramener, annonça Mu tristement.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer ! s'écria aussitôt Hyoga.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Hyoga, c'est un ordre de Shion ! dit Mu.

- Ça ne change rien ! répondit ce dernier.

- Ne m'oblige pas à t'y forcer, annonça le Gémeau en prenant la parole, ni aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs ! Je ne n'en ai aucune envie mais je vous y contraindrai au besoin !

- J'ai peut-être une solution à tout ceci, intervint Ukitake en s'avançant seul au milieu de tous, alors que déjà des cosmos s'élevaient dans la salle de réunion.

Il y eut un grand silence et les cosmos s'éteignirent un à un tout comme les reiatsu qui les avaient suivis.

- Quelle est cette solution ? demanda Yamamoto.

- Je vais accompagner les chevaliers et plaider leurs causes auprès de leur Sotaicho, Kisuke Urahara a accepté de m'accompagner là-bas ! Avec lui, je suis certain de pouvoir revenir !

- C'est de la folie Ukitake, s'écria Shunsui, tu es…

- Malade ? le coupa ce dernier. C'est vrai, mais Kanon m'a affirmé que leur grand Pope était un très bon médecin, et de plus c'est justement le fait que je sois dans cet état qui fait que nous ne prenons aucun risque. Ici, je ne suis pas utile à grand-chose en ce moment, autant que je me rende utile et que je tente de faire changer d'avis leur Sotaicho avant que des disputent éclatent entre nos deux mondes !

- Ukitake, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir t'en empêcher mais nos temple sont de véritables courant d'air, on a que le confort rudimentaire... tu vas attraper la mort, fit Shaka alors que les autres secouaient la tête de façon positive.

- Aucune importance... je vais aller là-bas! Il y a des médecins aussi et Kanon a promis de veillez sur moi ! fit le capitaine.

Le Gémeau retint de justesse une exclamation, il n'avait rien promis du tout, mais si cela pouvait aider ce petit monde qui était totalement heureux, il le ferait.

- Bien, je te laisse une semaine pour convaincre...

- Shion, souffla Shun.

- Pour convaincre Shion Sotaicho. Donne-nous des nouvelles via le passage de Mayuri. Je vous donne deux heures avant le départ.

D'un coup sec de son bâton le Sotaicho mit fin à la réunion et chacun partit vers les différentes divisions, passer le peu de temps qui leur restait, tous trouvant cela injuste.

Shunsui attrapa la taille de son amour et le serra contre lui.

- Je t'avais promis quelque chose il y a quelques jours, dit le capitaine en glissant un anneau sur l'annulaire de Mu.

- Mais c'est une...

- Oui ça l'est, j'attendrais ton retour toute l'éternité car, je suis à toi. A tout jamais.

- Je reviendrai quoi qu'il m'en coute !

Ooo000ooO

Deux heures plus tard tous se retrouvaient chez Urahara.

- Je vous les ramènerai ! promit le scientifique voyant toute la tristesse dans le regard des Shinigami.

Ils passèrent un portail dimensionnel, la traversée fut dure à cause de la tempête. Kanon gardait contre lui le capitaine Ukitake qui avait un peu la tête qui lui tournait. Les armures mirent moins de cinq secondes à reprendre leur ancienne forme et Kisuke siffla devant la pièce. Les armures résonnaient et toute la garde mit peu de temps à les rejoindre.

Il n'y eut que Kilian qui bondit dans les bras de son père pleurant de joie et Mu répondit à son étreinte. Mais les autres s'arrêtèrent dans leurs élans voyant la mine refrognée de tout le monde et en découvrant deux inconnus les accompagnants.

- Bon retour parmi nous ! fit Shion de sa voix popale surpris par les mines sombres des siens. Bienvenue à vous...

- Kisuke Urahara, un ami !

- Ukitake Jûshiro, capitaine de la treizième division je viens également en ami.

- Bien sûr ! Vous avez pris soin des nôtres...

- On en rediscutera demain, la traversée était merdique avec cette tempête ! Je suis crevé ! fit Milo de mauvais poil, vu qu'ils avaient été des plus secoués. Kisuke tu peux venir chez moi !

Le scorpion tournait le dos pour quitter le treizième temple sous l'œil ébahi des siens, Kisuke sur les talons. Les autres suivirent le mouvement, n'ayant aucune envie de discuter dans l'immédiat.

- C'n'est pas le grand luxe mais tu es le bienvenu chez moi Jûshirô, dit Kanon. La descente est longue, me permet-tu de te porter ?

Mais il ne laissa pas le temps au capitaine de répliquer, qu'il était dans les bras du Gémeau telle une jeune mariée, et ce dernier s'apprêta à amorcer la descente quand il lança par dessus son épaule.

- Shion, viens un peu plus tard, Ukitake-taisho a besoin de soins, il est malade mais il a tenu à nous accompagner !

Le pope et les autres chevaliers restaient sans voix du comportement des autres. Même Ikki ne pu rien faire pour retenir son petit frère.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos encouragements !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Une semaine plus tard, Soul Society **

Ichigo, comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, arrivait à la Soul Society. Rukia l'y attendait avec Renji, eux aussi comme chaque soir :

- Tu tires une de ces tronches ! s'exclama Renji. On dirait Kuchiki Taicho.

- Oui, je dors plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, s'excusa le Shinigami remplaçant en souriant tristement, toujours pas de nouvelles ?

- Pas plus que qu'hier, murmura Rukia en pensant à son aîné qui passait les trois quart de son temps enfermé dans la salle du piano, attendant on ne savait quoi, peut-être qu'il se mette à jouer tout seul ? Il effleurait parfois les touches maladroitement mais bien souvent se contentait de le regarder…

- Viens, allons manger, dit Renji.

- J'n'ai pas très faim tu sais…

Et il était loin d'être le seul dans cet état. Si les capitaines et le lieutenant Hisagi, proches d'un des chevaliers qui venaient de partir, continuaient à se nourrir tant bien que mal. Il n'en allait pas de même pour la petite Yachiru qui refusait presque systématiquement toute nourriture, sauf celle que Kenpachi arrivait miraculeusement à faire en plongeant dans les souvenirs des cours de cuisines que lui avaient si patiemment enseignés Shaka. Mais voir Kenpachi en cuisine et quasiment plus sur le terrain avait le don de démoraliser ses hommes.

D'ailleurs le capitaine Unohana était justement chez le Sotaicho en ce moment même, lui faisant un triste rapport :

- Ça peut plus continuer ainsi ! Ils vont tous finir par tomber malades ! Et je serais impuissante à les soigner !

- J'ai fait envoyer au capitaine Mayuri un nouveau papillon de l'enfer, j'espère qu'on aura une réponse rapide ! soupira le Sotaicho. J'aimerais mieux éviter de lui demander de trouver un moyen d'effacer leurs mémoires !

- Mais…

- Je plaisantais… croyez-moi, ils sont bien plus solides qu'ils en ont l'air ! Il leur faudra du temps, mais ils finiront par oublier dans le pire des cas !

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire **

Shion soupira dans son bureau. Une semaine venait de s'achever sans le moindre progrès dans la communication entre lui et son fils chéri, Mu refusait toujours de lui parler autrement qu'en répondant à un ordre. Et il savait que Dohko n'avait guère plus de succès avec Shiryu. Shaka ne sortait plus de son temple, sauf pour les entraînements, Shun traînait son âme en peine dans tout le Sanctuaire, quand à Hyoga et Camus, ils attendaient l'autorisation soit de repartir là-bas ou à défaut en Sibérie.

Il avait longuement discuté avec les armures pour comprendre leur évolution partielle et le pourquoi de cette évolution. Il en avait appris bien plus encore de Jûshirô et de Kisuke sur leur monde et leur façon de fonctionner mais il hésitait toujours à les laisser repartir là-bas, même s'il sentait dans leurs cosmos et le comprenait encore plus leurs besoins à tous de revoir ceux avec qui ils avaient noués des liens si étroits. Seulement, ni Saga, ni Kanon ne pouvait lui promettre un passage fiable à cent pour cent...

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Ooo000ooO

L'après-midi s'achevait quand Kiki arriva enfin à coincer Kanon seul, ce dernier faisant une balade en solitaire en bord de mer pendant que Jûshirô se reposait dans le temple des Gémeaux. Il était inquiet pour lui, Mu passait le voir régulièrement, mais son état ne s'améliorait pas vraiment :

- Kanon ?

- Kiki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je veux que tu m'emmènes dans ce monde là-bas ! lui dit l'apprenti Bélier.

- Ça ne va pas la tête non ?

- T'as pas le choix Kanon, menaça Kiki, où je révèle à Shion qui est le responsable du carnage de sa bibliothèque, tu sais l'accident inexpliqué !

- Mais enfin ! C'était un accident ! s'offusqua le Gémeau.

- Qui a eu lieu parce que Milo et toi faisiez les fous dans cette même pièce où il est formellement interdit d'user de son cosmos !

Kanon grimaça mais le gamin avait raison, Milo et lui avaient profité d'une absence de Shion pour chercher des techniques de combat et n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de les tester dans la pièce, déclenchant un véritable typhon qui avait fait de gros dégâts dans les précieux ouvrages…

- Eh attends, comment tu sais ça toi ? T'étais même pas là ! s'exclama le Gémeau.

- J'ai mes sources, répondit le petit Bélier, mais je peux aussi lui parler de la destruction d'une partie des cabanes des apprentis, si tu préfères…

- Oui, là je te l'accorde, c'était une connerie, se souvint Kanon en souriant. Mais dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu veux tant aller là-bas que tu es prêt à me faire chanter ?

- Je veux ramener quelqu'un… de force s'il le faut ! expliqua farouchement Kiki mais avec une telle détermination dans le regard que le Gémeau craqua.

- Tu es vraiment prêt à endosser une telle responsabilité ? Ton grand-père va t'en vouloir à mort !

- Je m'en fous !

Kanon réfléchit un instant, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Le temps d'en informer son frère par télépathie et il ouvrait un passage dimensionnelle :

- Surtout tu ne me lâches pas ! dit-il en y sautant l'apprenti Bélier dans ses bras

Kanon ne sut comment mais ils se retrouvèrent directement dans le centre du Gotei 13 heureusement que la nuit commençait à tomber car personne ne remarqua l'intrusion. Et heureusement que Kiki avait depuis longtemps, grâce à l'enseignement des atlantes maîtrisé le huitième sens, sinon il n'aurait pu survivre ici.

- On va aller le chercher d'accord, mais surtout ne fais pas de bruit, on à pas beaucoup de temps !

- D'accord. Il faut aller par où ? demanda l'enfant.

Ils s'infiltraient en utilisant les ombres, ils croisèrent Hisagi et Kanon en eut mal au cœur, si ses frères d'armes étaient dans un sale état, les shinigami n'étaient pas au top non plus. Ils finirent par entrer dans la huitième division et trouvèrent le capitaine allongé sur le ventre à même le sol dans la pièce qui avait servi à garder les armures.

- C'est lui ? murmura Kiki.

- Oui.

Le petit bonhomme s'avança vers le capitaine, il ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence, l'enfant se plaça en face de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le capitaine sembla enfin réagir devant ses grands yeux et les deux points rouges en guise de sourcil.

- Kilian ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Tu me connais ?

- Mu m'a beaucoup parlé de toi...

- Je t'en veux ! Papa pleure tout le temps ! Il croit que je ne l'entends pas mais je l'entends ! Il est tellement triste ! Alors tu vas venir avec moi et lui rendre le sourire !

L'enfant ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il sortit une rose jaune pale d'une petite boite. Le capitaine en huma le parfum et s'endormit. Et la fleur disparut.

- J'ai demandé à Aphrodite... expliqua l'apprenti Bélier sous le regard incrédule de Kanon.

Le Gémeaux ne voulut même pas savoir comment Kiki s'y était pris, vu les méthodes qu'il avait utilisées pour lui demander si gentiment son aide. Il souleva le corps endormi du shinigami. Au détour d'une rue, ils croisèrent une petite shinigami aux cheveux roses.

- Yachiru, que fais-tu là ? demanda le Gémeau.

- Tu vas m'emmener près de maman ou je donne l'alerte, fit la lieutenant.

Le Gémeau lança une petite injure, les gosses s'étaient passé le mot pour le faire chanter aujourd'hui ?

- Kilian, Yachiru grimpez et accrochez vous bien !

Ils arrivèrent très discrètement au cap Sounion sous l'œil surpris de Saga. Mais personne ne remarqua leur bref voyage dimensionnel.

- Pose pas de questions ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! fit le cadet. Si Ukitake était léger, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de ce capitaine-ci.

Ils firent une halte au premier temple, et entrèrent dans la chambre du Bélier qui s'était finalement endormi épuisé d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Kanon posa le capitaine aux cotés du tibétain, qui instinctivement se lova contre le corps de Shunsui.

Les jumeaux sortirent du premier temple laissant les amoureux et un Kilian heureux pour continuer la montée jusqu'au sixième. Shaka cherchait un peu de paix dans son jardin sans parvenir à réellement en trouver contrairement à son habitude.

- Maman ! cria Yachiru en sautant dans les bras de la Vierge.

- Yachiru ? fit le jeune homme en la serrant dans ses bras. Mon bébé, comment as-tu fait pour arrivé jusque là ?

Les Gémeaux les laissèrent, ils avaient besoin d'un peu de repos avant de recevoir le courroux de Shion qui à tout les coups, n'allait pas trop tarder.

Kanon entra dans sa chambre et vit Ukitake assis dans son lit lisant un livre.

- Tu es épuisé, fit l'homme en le regardant.

- En effet, j'ai fait un truc pas bien aujourd'hui.

- Et quoi donc ?

- J'ai enlevé Shunsui et Yachiru...

Si Kanon n'avait pas cet air si grave, Jûshirô en aurait ri, mais il savait qu'il était totalement sérieux.

- Viens dormir près de moi. Ton lit est grand et ton canapé n'est pas très confortable...

Kanon se laissa tenter et prit place aux coté du capitaine.

- Tu es déconcertant... murmura le cadet des Gémeaux s'endormant très vite.

- Et toi adorable, murmura le shinigami en caressant tendrement les boucles bleues de l'endormi, totalement spontané, mais adorable… Entre Saga, dit-il un peu plus fort.

- Comment va-t-il et qui sont ces deux personnes ? demanda l'aîné des Gémeaux en pressentant la prochaine tempête.

Jûshirô se leva pour le suivre au salon et discuter sans déranger le sommeil du cadet :

- Il va bien, le rassura-t-il, juste épuisé, ce voyage a dû le fatiguer et Shunsui n'est pas léger !

- Shunsui c'est le capitaine avec la cape fleurie ?

- Oui, vous avez dû le déposer chez Mu je présume ?

- Oui, mais ce que je n'ai pas compris c'est que Kilian l'avait accompagné là-bas.

- Le pauvre petit, il devait se faire du souci pour son papa ! Et Yachiru ? Elle est avec Shaka ?

- Oui.

- J'n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Kenpachi quand il va découvrir sa disparition…

- Tout cela n'a pas l'air de t'affoler du tout, constata Saga un peu déstabilisé par son attitude si calme. On risque une guerre là quand même !

- Allons Saga, un peu de sérieux, une guerre pour des amoureux qui ne souhaitent que se retrouver ? D'accord, le Sotaicho et Shion seront furieux, mais finalement c'est peut-être ce qui va arranger les choses…

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Tu crois vraiment être capable de stabiliser un passage entre nos deux mondes, comme tu me l'as avoué ?

- Avec l'aide de Kisuke, je le crois vraiment oui mais nous avons encore un peu de travail et je t'en prie, n'en dis rien à Kanon, il a déjà tellement à porter !

- Tu en as autant si je ne me trompe pas, commenta le capitaine en souriant, mais toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'allège de ce fardeau n'est-ce pas ?

Saga rougit sans répondre, décidément ce shinigami était bien trop intuitif…

- Tu devrais le dire à ton jumeau, ça le soulagerait et lui permettrait peut-être lui aussi d'avancer.

- J'ai un peu peur de lui avouer ça…

- Je serais là au besoin, le rassura Jûshirô, allons nous reposer, la tempête arrivera bien assez vite.

Pendant ce temps Shaka s'affolait. La réaction de Kenpachi à la découverte de la disparition de Yachiru allait être terrible, le connaissant, il allait tout casser !

Bon, même s'il avait un peu de temps, Yachiru lui ayant avoué pendant qu'il lui faisait à dîner qu'elle avait glissé une dose de somnifère dans son thé, il fallait qu'il trouve vite une solution pour le faire prévenir. Mais pour l'instant, il était si heureux de la voir dormir dans son lit avec un sourire angélique.

Ooo000ooO

**Le matin suivant, temple du Bélier**

Mu s'éveilla et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shunsui en murmurant :

- Bonjour mon amour.

- Bonjour ma petite perle rare.

- Shunsui ! Tu es vraiment là ? Comment ? s'écria Mu persuadé de rêver encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Tu as un fils très persuasif, tu sais… mais je suis heureux de te revoir aussi vite, dit le capitaine en l'enlaçant pour un baiser passionné.

Un coup à la porte et la voix de Kiki criant :

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! acheva de réveiller totalement le Bélier partagé entre l'euphorie et la colère.

Ooo000ooO

**Soul Society, dans le même temps**

Kenpachi frisait l'hystérie. Démolissant tout sur son passage, il fonçait droit devant lui chez le Sotaicho qui l'arrêta d'un geste :

- Calme-toi et explique-toi ! ordonna-t-il.

- Yachiru a disparu ! Mes hommes l'ont cherché partout, j'ai trouvé ce mot en me réveillant !

_« Je vais retrouver maman et je le ramène ! »_ lut le Sotaicho qui n'eut pas le temps de commenter car Nanao arrivait essoufflée :

- Le capitaine Kyôrakû a disparu ! plongeant le Sotaicho dans la perplexité la plus totale…

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire, temple des Gémeaux**

Kanon se sentait bien, protégé, au chaud et dormir quelques heures d'affilée dans son lit lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Le Gémeau ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut surpris de remarquer que quelqu'un était dans son dos et qu'on le maintenait serrer. Il se retourna doucement et vit le visage détendu de son ami shinigami. Il fronça un peu les sourcils, il ne l'avait pas entendu tousser cette nuit, était-ce parce qu'il était tellement crever qu'il n'avait rien entendu ou bien parce que l'homme avait réellement dormi toute sa nuit. Mais pour l'heure Kanon caressa la longue chevelure du capitaine... Ils étaient doux... tellement doux...

- Jûshirô... murmura Kanon. Le Pope nous appelle...

- Deux minutes... Fait bien chaud...

Le capitaine n'avait pas vraiment mit longtemps à s'endormir la veille et il avait passé une nuit complète. Les chevaliers ne lui avaient pas menti en disant que leurs temples étaient truffés de courants d'air. Pourtant Kanon le truffait d'attention, veillant sur lui, et cette nuit, il en avait passé une merveilleuse. La chaleur que dégageait son hôte était tout bonnement incroyable, à croire qu'elle l'avait guéri.

Ooo000ooO

Dans un autre temple deux soupirs se firent à l'unisson.

- Génial ! maugréa Hyoga.

- Comme tu dis ! fit Camus pas plus motivé que son fils pour participer à une réunion avec le grand Pope de si bon matin.

Ailleurs, Shun posa son crayon avec un soupir, on ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser dessiner le portrait de son amour en paix ? Shiryu lui finissait de frapper dans un sac d'entrainement, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour ne plus penser au regard chaud d'Ichigo.

Ce fut une heure plus tard que tout le monde entra dans le treizième temple, Mu et Shaka furent les derniers à entrer avec leur invité. Shion lui était assis sur son trône, très calme, un papillon des enfers virevoltant autour de lui.

- Waouh il est super jeune votre yama-ji ! fit Yachiru.

Le Pope haussa un sourcil, alors que les chevaliers qui avaient vécu à la Soul Society se retenaient de rire.

- Tu vas me rendre ma maman n'est-ce pas ? continua la jeune fille sans se démonter.

- Et qui es ta maman ? demanda tout de même le Pope.

- Shaka-sama ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sous le choc de la révélation personne n'osa rire. Profitant du silence, Shunsui en profita pour se présenter et demanda l'autorisation de faire revenir Mu avec Kilian au Goteï 13.

- Et puis je savoir pourquoi ? demanda Shion.

- Parce que je l'aime. Et si je puis me permettre nos nouveaux amis manquent à beaucoup de personnes qui sont restées chez nous.

- Retournez à vos temples ! ordonna Shion. Je voudrais discuter avec nos nouveaux amis...

Toute la garde sortit. Mais ce qui n'empêcha pas Mu et Shunsui de se lancer un regard lourd de tendresse.

Pendant que le grand Pope s'enfermait avec les quatre shinigami, les guidait jusqu'à une salle moins formelle où tout le monde put s'asseoir pour discuter, les chevaliers redescendaient lentement vers les temples.

Aphrodite les stoppa tous au sien pour que Mu et Shaka puissent s'expliquer sur les deux nouvelles arrivées :

- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé ce matin dans mon lit ! s'exclama Mu encore une fois, bombardé de questions alors que Kanon évitait de le regarder

- Alors c'est forcément un de vous deux ! s'écria Milo en se tournant vers les deux Gémeaux.

- Peu importe, intervint Shiryu au grand soulagement de Kanon qui n'avait guère envie d'expliquer à Mu dans quelles conditions il avait été cherché Shunsui. Ils sont là maintenant et si seulement Shion pouvait enfin changer d'avis !

- Il serait grand temps en effet, ajouta Hyoga.

Le soupir de Shun brisa encore une fois le cœur de son aîné qui ne savait plus comment aborder le jeune homme.

Une vive discussion s'ensuivit, chacun y allant de son avis sur le potentiel danger, le pour ou le contre ou la mauvaise volonté évidente du grand Pope. Aphrodite avait servi des boissons et des gâteaux et tous regardaient le palais, dans l'attente d'une réponse quelconque.

Dohko, resté jusque là en retrait et n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche prit soudainement la parole, faisant taire tous ses compagnons par une simple question :

- Et si on était attaqué et que vous ne puissiez pas revenir ? demanda-t-il calmement. Il s'avança et fixa un instant Shiryu avant d'ajouter. Est-ce que vous imaginez seulement l'inquiétude dans laquelle nous avons vécu après avoir vu disparaître vos armures, sans avoir aucune nouvelle ?

- Père… murmura Shiryu, réalisant soudain que dans sa colère d'avoir été obligé de revenir, il n'avait pas songé un instant à son inquiétude.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous avez trouvez là-bas des choses et des êtres que vous avez tous envie de revoir et que moi aussi j'aimerais bien connaître, continuait Dohko. Mais n'oubliez pas non plus qu'ici aussi la guerre peut éclater d'un instant à l'autre ! Que Shion hésite à vous laisser retourner là-bas sans garantie de votre retour n'est pas diriger conte vous, mais il a des responsabilités et vous aussi, mais je me demande si vous ne l'avez pas tous oubliez…

- Il est facile de parler ainsi pour toi, répliqua le Scorpion vexé qu'on lui rappelle ses devoirs, tu vis au quotidien auprès de celui que tu aimes !

Le calme légendaire de la Balance fut mit à rude épreuve à cette réflexion aussi immature qu'idiote, mais il savait que son fils et ses amis souffraient et que le Scorpion ne cherchait pas à le blesser, aussi prit-il sur lui pour répondre :

- Nous avons pourtant autrefois sacrifié ce bonheur à la survie de l'humanité Milo, deux cents cinquante ans de séparation te parait-elle si insignifiante ?

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour sa maladresse :

- Dohko, je ne pense pas que nous oublions quoi que soit, intervint tout aussi calmement Shaka. Mais est-il si absurde de vouloir à notre tour connaître le bonheur ?

- Non, c'est même tout à fait légitime, répondit ce dernier en souriant, et si le voyage pouvait s'accomplir sans soucis et sans risque de vous perdre, je pense que nous n'aurions même pas cette discussion.

- Alors, dit Camus, que devons-nous faire ?

- Soyez un peu patients et trouvez les arguments et les solutions qui pourraient convaincre Shion ou le faire changer d'avis, au lieu de jouez les martyrs !

Au palais, Shion exposait au quatre shinigami ses réticences au départ des siens pour les mêmes raisons :

- Nous allons vite rassurer les vôtres, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de ses quatre invités. Maintenant écoutez-moi, je comprends votre demande tout comme je perçois ce qui se passe dans le cœur de mes chevaliers en ce moment. Je ne m'oppose pas de gaité de cœur à votre bonheur à tous mais je ne peux en aucun cas laisser repartir les miens sans la garantie qu'ils puissent revenir ici en cas de problèmes ou tout simplement pour transmettre leurs savoirs à leurs apprentis. Vous êtes vous-mêmes des Dieux et à ce titre, vous avez des devoirs envers votre monde. Mes chevaliers aussi, ils sont revenus, certes pour goûter à une paix et si possible à une vie plus agréable, mais pas au prix du sacrifice de notre monde tel qu'il est ou tout simplement de la pérennité du Sanctuaire.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour les regarder tour à tour, même la petite Yachiru semblait impressionné par son charisme et sa gentillesse. Ils pouvaient tous percevoir que plus que de l'opposition, c'était de l'inquiétude que ressentait cet homme. Son regard s'arrêta sur Shunsui :

- Sur un plan plus personnel, il est évident que me séparer de mon fil et de mon petit-fils en même temps est difficile à concevoir si je ne peux au moins m'assurer de leur bien-être. Kilian est le futur chevalier du Bélier et il a encore beaucoup à apprendre…

- Mais maman nous manque trop à nous aussi ! s'écria Yachiru.

- Je le comprends mon petit, mais Shaka doit lui aussi transmettre son savoir… et dans l'immédiat…

- Et si le problème du voyage était réglé une fois pour toute ? le coupa Kisuke.

- Précisez, l'encouragea Shion.

- Si vous aviez un passage stable et garanti sans risques entre les deux mondes qui permettent aux chevaliers de revenir ici ou au besoin aux shinigami à la Soul Society ?

Shion sourit :

- Dans ce cas, il ne resterait que des détails pratiques à régler à la condition que votre commandant en chef puisse m'assurer que certaines conditions soient remplies. Mais je me ferais un plaisir de le recevoir ou de lui rendre visite…

- Vrai de vrai ? demanda Yachiru toute heureuse.

- Vrai de vrai, confirma Shion en souriant.

- Kisuke, tu as une idée ? demanda Shunsui.

- Plus qu'une idée, répondit ce dernier, mais il me faut un peu de temps…

- Prévenons en tout premier lieu votre monde, dit Shion en se levant. Je suppose que vous savez comment vous servir de ce papillon ?

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, Soul Society**

Il fallut toute la force des deux sièges du capitaine de la onzième division pour le maintenir et l'arrivée providentielle de Nemu pour que Kenpachi se calme.

- Le papillon est revenu ! fit la lieutenant.

Le Sotaicho le prit et le message fut délivrer. Zaraki fut vraiment soulager ainsi que Nanao.

- Bien nous les recevrons donc dans quelques jours. Préparons donc leur venue, fit le Sotaicho.

Ooo000ooO

Quelques jours plus tard la porte s'ouvrait sur Ukitake et Shunsui.

- Elle est ou la gamine ? demanda de suite le Kenpachi.

- Restée au magasin de Kisuke avec Shaka, répondit laconiquement Shunsui. Sotaicho laissez-moi vous présenter le grand Pope, Shion.

- Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance! salua poliment ce dernier.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de réunion. Le Pope regardait l'ensemble des shinigami mais il ne devinait pas qui était la moitié de ses chevaliers sauf en ce qui concernait Shunsui.

Nullement impressionné par les regards plutôt suspicieux dont il était l'objet, Shion laissa la parole au Sotaicho :

- Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir ici, dit ce dernier à peine étonné par le calme et l'assurance que dégageait l'atlante en face de lui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vos chevaliers ne vous ont pas accompagné ?

- Parce qu'avant que je décide quoi que soit à leurs sujets, je dois m'assurer de certaines choses auprès de vous, répondit Shion.

- Je comprends, répondit Yamamoto, vous voulez être certain qu'ils reviennent en cas de besoin ?

- C'est une évidence mais pas seulement. En fait, je pensais plutôt à un échange entre nos deux mondes, les chevaliers doivent impérativement revenir transmettre leur savoir et je dis bien tous les chevaliers, pas seulement la garde dorée. Mais ils ont également des proches, qui voudront les revoir et prendre de leurs nouvelles et bien sûr connaître leur nouvel entourage. J'aimerais donc que nous établissions quelques règles de circulation entre nos deux mondes. Nous accueillerons les shinigami qui veulent venir rendre visite à nos chevaliers restés au Sanctuaire tout comme vous accueillerez les chevaliers désireux de séjourner ici. Je suppose que vous gardez un minimum de capitaines en ce lieu à la fois, tout comme moi j'ai besoin de conserver un minimum de chevaliers au sein du Sanctuaire.

- C'est ridicule ! Ils ne sont pas prisonniers ! lança agressivement Kenpachi en dévisageant Shion d'un air mauvais.

- Zaraki Kenpachi je suppose, dit Shion en lui faisant face. Vous faites peut-être ce qui vous plait en ce monde mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes chevaliers !

- Tu penses peut-être pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

- S'il le faut oui ! Sans aucun problème…

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux.

- C'est assez ! gronda Yamamoto dangereusement comprenant à cet instant que la puissance du grand Pope était loin d'être feinte vu ce qu'il laissait filtrer en ce moment et qui dépassait de loin, celles des chevaliers qui avaient déjà séjournés ici.

- Je pense qu'on peut parfaitement trouver une solution qui arrange nos deux mondes, accorda le Sotaicho, autre chose, je présume ?

- Oui, et pas des moindre, les armures des chevaliers. Ici, elles se sont transformées pour s'adapter à ce monde, mais il va de soit que si l'un de mes chevaliers venait à périr ici, son armure reste la propriété de notre monde et que si vous essayez de seulement les étudier, les reproduire ou les garder, je prendrais cela comme une déclaration de guerre ! Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez, dans un cas comme celui-ci j'en serais informé immédiatement par les armures elles-mêmes !

- Et si un ennemi d'ici venait à s'en emparer ? demanda Shunsui.

- Aucune chance que les armures se laissent capturer, croyez-moi !

- Si c'est là toutes vos exigences, je formulerais les miennes dans des termes similaires ou presque.

- Dans ce cas, je serai ravi de faire venir mes chevaliers qui attendant impatiemment chez Kisuke, répondit Shion avec un grand sourire.

- En attendant qu'ils arrivent, si vous voulez me suivre, dit le Sotaicho, congédiant les capitaines.

Les deux dirigeants se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Sotaicho, ils avaient tous les deux les même inquiétudes, il n'était pas aisé de devoir tout faire pour que tout se passe sans heurts et que tout le monde y trouve son compte. Pourtant ils arrivèrent vite à un compromis. Ils feraient simplement des tournantes, six mois dans chaque monde avec un bon nombre de règles à respectés.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire, quelques jours plus tard**

Shun poussa un soupir. Ils avaient de la chance Camus, Kanon, Mu et Shaka de partir les premiers pour le Sereitei, lui devait attendre six long mois avant de pouvoir y aller. Il finit de s'entrainer avec Aïolia avant de s'assoir sur les gradins attendant que les autres aient fini à leur tour. Mais ses chaines se dressèrent en montrant une direction. Et il le vit à coté du Pope, l'armure se décrocha de son corps alors qu'il courrait pour bondir dans les bras de celui qui lui avait tellement manqué. Ils s'embrassaient sans prendre garde à un Ikki qui flambait.

- Il est tatoué ! Il est tatoué ! répétait-il sans cesse.

Hyoga tentait de rassurer Ikki qui flambait dangereusement :

- Il est très gentil, tu verras, disait-il. Apprend déjà à le connaître !

Shiryu venait à son aide quand ils remarquèrent tous deux un groupe resté en arrière et qui arrivait tranquillement. Dohko les accompagnait et semblait en pleine discussion avec…

- C'est qui ce gamin ? demanda Aphrodite en les découvrant à son tour.

- C'n'est pas un gamin ! s'écria Hyoga en se précipitant tout sourire, c'est Toshiro !

A ses côtés, Kisuke et Ichigo qui subissait un véritable interrogatoire de la part de la Balance :

- Alors comme ça tu es vivant ? demandait ce dernier soupçonneux, ses yeux verts détaillant de la tête au pied le shinigami remplaçant.

- Père… intervint Shiryu en déglutissant difficilement devant cet examen aussi attentif que critique. Laissez-moi vous présenter Ichigo Kurosaki

- Père ? Ah je comprends mieux, dit ce dernier. J'aurais du m'en douter… le seul chevalier armé si je me trompe pas ? Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance…

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant, le coupa Dohko.

- Allons Dohko, fit Milo en arrivant et faisant un clin d'œil rassurant à Kisuke que tout cela faisait doucement sourire, tu deviens lourd là ! Laisse donc ces gamins en paix deux minutes !

Un peu plus loin, Toshiro et Hyoga se regardait sans bouger, le Cygne n'osant plus faire un geste comme si le capitaine allait soudain disparaître :

- C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire après tout ce temps ? fit ce dernier, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement

- Je… t'es vraiment là ?

- Viens là Baka ! le coupa Toshiro avant de lui ouvrir les bras en souriant.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Pendant ce temps, à la Soul Society**

Camus avait emménagé de nouveau dans la chambre qu'il avait quittée peu de temps auparavant dans la demeure Kuchiki. Dès qu'il eut rangé son sac de voyage, il se hâta vers le jardin intérieur où l'attendait Byakuya. Enfin seul. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment en tête à tête. Dès qu'il y pénétra, le noble, debout, se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant passionnément. Leurs langues se cherchaient pour se découvrir et se redécouvrir encore, se caressant, se goûtant, se mêlant dans un ballet sensuel et magique, pour finir par les laisser essoufflé mais profondément heureux :

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, murmura Camus reprenant doucement son souffle au creux de son cou.

- Toi aussi, souffla le noble en fermant les yeux, terriblement…

Ils prolongèrent ce moment autant que possible, s'accordant enfin les retrouvailles qu'ils n'avaient pu avoir devant les autres. Quelques instants de tendresse dont ils avaient besoin tous deux, comme pour se prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas fait fausse route, que cette séparation était bien quelque chose qui les avait profondément blessés. Mais irrémédiablement, ils sentirent qu'ils ne pouvaient en rester là. Non, pas ce soir. Ni même les prochains.

- Viens, souffla Byakuya au bout d'un long moment.

Et ce n'est pas vers la chambre où il avait déposé ses affaires que le noble le guida mais vers la sienne. Ils en franchirent le seuil main dans la main. Lentement Byakuya referma le panneau coulissant derrière eux, ne le quittant pas du regard.

- Tu es certain ? demanda Camus le cœur battant.

- Plus que cela, répondit le shinigami en l'enlaçant. Et toi ? Une fois une nuit passée ici, tu seras officiellement mon compagnon. Ma famille y mettra un point d'honneur tu comprends. Tu es un chevalier qui vit et côtoie une Déesse au quotidien, il ne leur en faudra pas plus ! Et ils peuvent être très insistants. On peut encore…

Mais le chevalier le stoppa par un baiser. Peur importe ce qui se passerait après cette nuit, Camus était prêt à affronter la terre entière s'il le fallait.

La pièce était sobrement meublée comme toute la demeure. Un futon traditionnel les attendait, ils ne furent pas longs à le rejoindre mais sans toutefois s'y précipiter. Ils n'étaient pas intimidés, non loin de là, mais c'est comme s'ils voulaient savourer ce moment, encore prendre le temps de se regarder, de réaliser peut-être, et ce malgré l'impatience grandissante qu'ils ressentaient en eux.

Ils glissèrent à genoux dans un premier temps, face à face. Pas question de domination entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce genre de choses. Ils s'aimaient et étaient prêts à toutes les concessions pour satisfaire l'autre. Les mains glissèrent, un peu maladroites parce qu'impatientes peut-être et encore un peu retenues car l'émotion était à son comble. La chemise que Camus portait encore fut déboutonnée et tomba sur le futon dans un doux son qui galvanisa Byakuya qui osa alors poser ses lèvres sur la peau à sa portée.

Le gémissement du français sembla résonner dans la chambre comme si la pièce elle-même accueillait ce bruit et le propageait, l'amplifiait pour les encourager à poursuivre. Camus frissonna et glissa ses mains autour du cou de celui qui ce soir allait devenir son amant. Un être qu'il vénérait au-delà même des mots. Avec des gestes doux, il écarta la veste du capitaine pour la faire également glisser sur le lit.

Ils auraient aimé continuer à ce rythme mais ne le purent. Les longues nuits qui les avaient séparés avaient également rendu leurs corps plus que frustrés. Byakuya glissa sur le futon entrainant Camus dans sa chute. Leurs mains devenaient moins innocentes, leurs bouches plus gourmandes, les poussant à accélérer là où ils auraient aimé prendre le temps. Mais qu'importait, du temps maintenant, ils en avaient alors demain, ou peut-être même tout à l'heure, ils savoureraient un peu mieux cette découverte de l'autre.

Leurs épidermes se rencontrèrent faisant naitre au plus profond d'eux une étincelle qui s'enflamma comme un fétu de paille. Ces deux êtres si froids en apparence laissèrent alors le feu du désir qu'il maintenait encore un peu s'emparer d'eux.

Ils se battirent un peu avec leurs derniers vêtements car maintenant l'impatience les gagnait. Ils voulaient tout, roulaient l'un sur l'autre, s'attardaient parfois sur une épaule pâle éclairée par quelques rayons de lune ou sur un ventre aussi blanc que l'albâtre. Camus laissa ses lèvres glisser sur une perle de chair qu'il tortura juste pour le plaisir d'entendre son propriétaire gémir et en réclamer davantage. Mais le shinigami n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Sa bouche goûtait la saveur d'une goutte de sueur glissant sur le ventre du chevalier, ses mains caressaient les fesses fermes. Mais la séparation où ils n'avaient pu que rêver à ce moment était bien trop intense. Leurs bassins glissaient l'un contre l'autre et ils ne purent que laisser leurs corps une première fois prendre le contrôle.

- Byakuya… gémit Camus qui sentait monter en lui irrémédiablement la vague de jouissance.

- Viens… murmura ce dernier qui sentait pulser contre son sexe celui de son amant et qui tout comme lui ne maîtrisait plus rien.

Le français, au-dessus à ce moment, céda le premier en s'arquant contre le corps du shinigami qui le suivit dans un râle rauque en le maintenant serré contre lui.

Ils demeurèrent enlacés pendant un long moment. Camus avait glissé sa tête au creux du cou de son amant et déposait ça et là quelques baisers papillons, Byakuya laissait ses mains se promener sur le dos du chevalier dans de douces et tendres caresses.

Puis, peu à peu, ils s'animèrent à nouveau. Un long baiser tout d'abord puis quelques mains qui devinrent vite indécentes, s'attardant dans des endroits encore peu ou à peine explorés plus tôt. Et ils avaient le reste de la nuit pour découvrir le corps de l'autre maintenant. Ils ne se privèrent pas, devenant tour à tout bourreau ou victime consentante au gré de leurs envies. Mais encore une fois, ils ne purent lutter contre l'impatience grandissante de leurs deux corps. Ils avaient allumé un feu en eux qu'ils avaient bien du mal à maitriser.

Byakuya glissa lentement sur le corps offert de son amant pour venir à nouveau goûter au sexe de son amant. Lentement, il passa sa langue le long de la hampe de chair fièrement dressée devant lui. Camus se redressa pour le regarder, leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, se fondant presque l'un dans l'autre, et soudainement, sans le quitter des yeux, le shinigami l'englouti dans son entier. Un cri s'échappa de la gorge de Camus dont la tête retomba en arrière alors que ses mains agrippaient les draps pour tenter de retenir le plaisir qui montait en lui. C'était plus que divin, c'était… il aurait été incapable de trouver des qualificatifs pour ce qu'il ressentait. Tout son être frissonnait de plaisir, jusqu'à la moindre de ses cellules. Mais pas question qu'il soit le seul à en profiter.

Byakuya stoppa ses mouvements juste avant l'inéluctable et laissa ainsi au français le temps nécessaire pour reprendre assez ses esprits pour qu'il renversa la situation entre eux et puisse à son tour profiter du corps splendide qui s'offrait maintenant à lui.

- Jaloux ? demanda le shinigami un rien moqueur qui se retrouvait maintenant allongé sur le dos dominé par le français.

- De ton ancestrale expérience ? A mort ! Mais laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'un simple humain comme moi sait faire…

- Je suis tout à toi…

Et Dieu qu'il savait y faire pour un simple humain, songea Byakuya quelques instants plus tard en retenant à grand peine des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir émettre tout en découvrant des sensations qu'il ne n'aurait même pas imaginées ou qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps oubliées. Après tout la dernière personne qu'il avait aimée de tout son être était morte depuis des décennies.

Camus prit son temps pour le torturer, surveillant chacune de ses réactions, prenant garde à chacun de ses soupirs. Le shinigami avait des expressions quand il se retenait de crier qui le rendait encore bien plus sexy et excitant. Mais le français avait envie de plus, il voulait posséder ce corps splendide, le faire vibrer sous ses coups de reins, l'entendre hurler son prénom dans la jouissance ultime.

De la poitrine, il descendit au ventre. Puis il glissa lentement sur l'aine et jusqu'au membre dressé de son amant qu'il titilla à plaisir, presque jusqu'au supplice. Ses mains glissèrent alors sous le corps du shinigami alors que sa bouche venait goûter à des parties encore plus intimes du capitaine. Ce dernier sursauta en sentant la langue se promener sur ses testicules ou sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il avait pourtant eu des amants au fil des siècles mais jamais un encore n'avait osé s'approprier son corps comme Camus le faisait maintenant. Mais le français le respectait, mieux encore l'aimait et ça, ça faisait toute la différence. Il souleva son bassin comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre son exploration plus loin encore. Il le voulait, il désirait plus que tout que Camus ce soir le possède.

Ce dernier hésita un instant devant une telle invite et remonta un instant à sa hauteur comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris.

- Tu es certain ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir embrassé passionnément. J'aurais pensé que…

- Je me vengerai demain… ou après-demain… ou peut-être même demain matin, fit le shinigami en le coupant d'un baiser. Mais ce soir, je t'appartiens… je t'aime Camus.

Un baiser enflammé lui répondit. Le français était plus qu'ému. Son amant s'offrait entièrement à lui ce soir. Il se promit de ne pas lui faire regretter ce cadeau. Et il y mit tout son savoir et tout son amour. Il le cajola et le tortura tour à tour pour mieux le préparer à sa venue. Entre deux soupirs à fendre l'âme, Byakuya lui désigna un discret tiroir dans le meuble voisin où le chevalier trouva du lubrifiant.

Quand il lui releva les jambes pour le pénétrer, il eut un instant d'hésitation mais le regard du shinigami se planta dans le siens pour l'encourager, mieux encore lui intimer de mettre fin à son supplice. Byakuya le voulait en lui. Il s'empressa de lui obéir et perdit toute notion de réalité dès qu'il le fit. Il ne fut pas le seul, le shinigami eut comme l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Seul comptait cet homme qui lentement, pénétrait en lui. Il manqua d'air, tenta d'en happer en ouvrant grand la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. C'était tout simplement magique, une évidence que son esprit n'osait encore formuler. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette pensée que déjà leurs corps reprenaient leur danse. Incontrôlables et ils ne songèrent même pas à tenter de le faire. Ils se laissèrent porter par eux, par ce besoin impérieux de mieux encore ressentir l'autre, de s'aimer tout simplement. Aucun des deux n'auraient été capable de dire combien de temps cela dura, Camus donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants et Byakuya s'arquait pour encore mieux le recevoir, le sentir au plus profond de lui. Leurs mains se cherchaient, s'agrippaient pour se lâcher et mieux se chercher à nouveau. Leurs corps étaient feu, la sueur les inondait et rendait l'échange encore plus électrique. Leurs bouches se rejoignaient de temps à autre pour échanger un baiser plus que brûlant. Jusqu'à ce que le capitaine ressente l'ultime coup de rein qui déchaina une vague tellement puissante en lui qu'il ne put la retenir.

- Camus… je…

- Ensemble…

Ce fut dans un ultime cri qu'ils jouirent tous deux, en osmose parfaite. Camus retomba dans les bras de celui qui s'était ainsi offert à lui cette nuit, et ce dernier le recueillit au creux de ses bras. Ils étaient épuisés mais comblés bien au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Ils prirent encore le temps de savourer les ultimes soubresauts de leurs corps et les dernières étincelles du plaisir qui couraient encore en eux avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ooo000ooO

**Pendant ce temps, à la treizième division**

- Comment ça je suis interdit de rentrer chez moi ? demandait Kanon un peu surpris au capitaine Unohana qui était venu visiter son malade comme chaque soir.

- Pour le bien de mon patient et pour sa vie. Depuis qu'il est avec vous, il y a une amélioration de son état, je vous ordonne de rester ! fit-elle avec son calme habituel.

- Bien d'accord, je retourne au prés de lui ! fit tout doux Kanon, le regard de la capitaine de la quatrième division pouvait réellement être flippant.

Il croisa Rukia qui s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle.

- Le capitaine vous attend dans sa chambre ! l'informa-t-elle. C'est vrai que Camus est revenu aussi ?

- Oui, il doit être avec ton frère en ce moment.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit la jeune fille en le saluant.

Le grec lui sourit et se faufila doucement dans la chambre ne faisant pas de bruit, des fois que le capitaine soit en train de se reposer, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était assis en train de regarder dehors par la porte coulissante restée ouverte.

- Le temps se rafraichit, il serait plus judicieux de fermer cette porte, fit doucement Kanon en prenant place à côté de lui sans pour autant fermer ladite porte.

- En effet, mais attendons encore un peu... Ton entretien avec le capitaine Unohana s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas de ça.

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi, tous les soirs ? la question avait fusé sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

- Si tu me laisse un peu de couverture !

Le capitaine sourit, il n'avait dormi que quelques jours avec Kanon mais il aimait sa chaleur corporelle et la façon dont leurs deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement dans leur sommeil.

Ooo000ooO

De son coté Shaka laissa entrer Yachiru en premier tandis que lui filait en catimini vers la chambre du capitaine. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser son sac à terre quand le maitre des lieux défonça simplement la porte et le prit dans ses bras pour s'emparer de ses lèvres durement sans tendresse.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de nous inquiéter de la sorte ! rugit le capitaine avant de refondre sur les lèvres du chevalier et de l'embrasser de toute son âme et de tout son cœur, approfondissant le baiser avant d'ajouter. Bienvenue à la maison Blondinette.

- Content d'être rentré Clochette, sourit l'indou en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ooo000ooO

**Une semaine plus tard, Sanctuaire**

Kisuke travaillait, comme tous les après-midi avec Saga dans une pièce que leur avait attribuée le grand Pope. Si le passage était maintenant stable et sans danger, un problème demeurait, seul Kisuke, Saga ou Kanon pouvait l'ouvrir et il atterrissait forcément dans le sous-sol de son magasin. Il fallait donc que l'un des trois hommes se trouve forcément dans chacun des mondes, ce qui en soit pouvait poser problème dans le futur. De plus, Kisuke souhaitait obtenir un passage direct avec la Soul Society pour faciliter les choses à tout le monde et que tous les capitaines ou chevaliers puissent ouvrir, enfin si leur chef les y autorisait, bien entendu.

Mais ils avaient beau y mettre tous leurs savoirs et compétences, rien ne semblait marcher. Un nouvel après-midi s'achevait sans qu'ils aient fait l'ombre d'un progrès. Découragé le scientifique se laissa tomber à terre, s'allongeant sur le sol glacial, cherchant vainement dans son esprit ce qui clochait dans ses calculs. Saga, épuisé, s'était lui aussi laissé tomber à ses côtés :

- On n'y arrivera jamais, dit-il tout aussi découragé.

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura le shinigami fatigué.

- Mais vous êtes malade, cria Milo en entrant. Vous allez chopper la mort comme ça !

Il était suivi d'Aïoros qui se planta devant Saga :

- Allez debout ! On vous a préparé à dîner ! dit-il en tendant la main au Gémeau qui la prit pour se relever.

- Tous les deux ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Kisuke en regardant Milo qu'il savait pertinemment pas très doué pour la cuisine.

- Oui, enfin surtout Aïoros, précisa tout de même ce dernier. Allez viens Kisuke…

Ce dernier sourit en prenant la main tendue et en ressentant encore ce délicieux frisson le parcourir comme à chacun de ses contacts avec le Scorpion, et ce dernier n'en était pas avare. Obéissants, les deux travailleurs les suivirent jusqu'au temple du Sagittaire où ils mangeaient pratiquement tous les soirs depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Aïoros tenant à ce que Saga se nourrisse correctement en l'absence de son cadet et pour une tout autre raison que Kisuke avait devinée depuis bien longtemps.

Les deux chevaliers parlèrent, tentant de distraire un peu leurs compagnons de leur travail. Mais ils avaient beau y faire, rien ne semblait arrivé à sortir Kisuke de ses pensées. Ce dernier ne cessait de faire et refaire les calculs dans sa tête. Epuisé, Saga finit par s'endormir dans le canapé pendant qu'Aïoros et Milo se regardaient, se demandant comment tout cela allait évoluer. A ce rythme les deux hommes allaient y laisser leur santé.

Ooo000ooO

Dans le temple du Verseau, où Hyoga s'était installé en l'absence de Camus avec Toshiro, ces derniers finissaient de manger devant un DVD, le Cygne tendrement blotti contre le corps de son petit ami. Ils avaient tout deux le sourire.

La vie avait repris son cours au Sanctuaire et chacun tentait de profiter des moments de bonheur que leur accordait le temps.

Ooo000ooO

**Dans le même temps, Soul Society**

Shunsui essayait vainement de mettre la main sur Kilian pendant que son père se reposait après avoir de nouveau travaillé sur ses zanpakuto. Cet exercice l'épuisait toujours autant et il refusait que Kiki l'aide.

Mais où pouvait bien se trouver ce petit démon ? se demandait le capitaine en essayant de le localiser. Il l'adorait et le gâtait bien trop d'après son père, mais pour Shunsui, l'arrivée de cet enfant était avec celle de son père, son plus grand bonheur et un rayon de soleil dans sa longue vie.

Il le retrouva finalement en compagnie de Yachiru en train de manger des bonbons sous un pêcher. Il sourit et décida de laisser les enfants à leurs petits secrets et partir rejoindre Mu pour une petite sieste... Finalement la vie était belle.

Ooo000ooO

Kanon se plaisait beaucoup à la Soul Society, il s'y sentait bien. Ukitake y était pour beaucoup, la présence tranquille de cette force de la nature semblait calmer la tempête qu'il y avait encore en lui.

- Tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui Jûshirô ! lui dit Kanon en le voyant le rejoindre dans la salle à manger pour le dîner.

- Merci, je me sens vraiment en forme !

- Même pour faire un tour dehors ?

- Si je peux m'appuyer sur toi...

A la onzième division, tout le monde était heureux depuis le retour de Shaka et Kenpachi se réjouissait déjà de son prochain séjour au Sanctuaire où il pourrait faire comprendre à ces abrutis qui isolait sa blondinette dans son temple d'arrêter leurs conneries.

C'était par une belle nuit étoilée. Jûshirô et Kanon firent une longue ballade dans le seireitei alors que Byakuya et Camus prenaient un thé dans le jardin intérieur devenu le lieu où ils se laissaient enfin libre cours à leur amour réciproque.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire **

Kisuke regardait les temples. Tous étaient en travaux pour les rendre plus confortable. Il entra dans les appartements du Scorpion, prit une douche et rejoignit Milo.

- Hey ! Viens te reposer. Tu as travaillé dur aujourd'hui ! Du nouveau ? demanda le Scorpion.

- Oui, mais ce qui est énervant c'est que je ne trouve pas de solution.

- Il faut que tu pense à autre chose.

- Et a quoi ? Tu te rends compte que…

Le scientifique n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler que le scorpion s'était assis sur ses genoux et lui déposait un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Devant l'air ahuri du blond Milo tenta sa chance et approfondit le baiser.

Kisuke fut tout d'abord surpris mais dès que Milo l'approfondit il lui donna sans hésiter l'accès demandé bien volontiers et plutôt deux fois qu'une, oubliant pour un temps tous ses problèmes de calcul. Ce fut même lui qui revint à la charge quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, étroitement enlacés. Milo toujours sur les genoux du shinigami.

- Gourmand… se moqua ce dernier pas mécontent d'avoir réussi à le distraire de ses soucis.

- T'as pas idée à quel point, murmura Kisuke avant de s'emparer des lèvres si tentantes de son hôte.

Ooo000ooO

Dohko, de son côté, était toujours plongé dans les livres d'histoire de la Soul Society que le Sotaisho leur avait prêtés.

Il ne sentit pas son amant se coller contre lui jusqu'à ce que des lèvres taquines lui picore le cou et qu'une main coquine s'aventure sur ses abdominaux.

Shion, lui, était heureux. Depuis cet échange, ses chevaliers avaient enfin apaisé leurs cœurs et Mu l'appelait régulièrement. Seul ombre au tableau, son amant semblait encore préoccupé par le nouveau petit ami de Shiryu et passait son temps plonger dans les bouquins, sauf quand, comme ce soir, il arrivait à l'en distraire par des procédés aussi déloyaux qu'agréables. Et maintenant, il l'observait en train de reposer dans son lit, cherchant vainement à comprendre d'où lui venait cette inquiétude. Ichigo était pourtant un charmant garçon et bien agréable, alors quoi ? Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas…

Il soupira et se cala dans la chaleur du corps endormi dont les bras ses refermèrent instinctivement autour de lui.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques nuits plus tard, temple de la Balance**

Le Dragon se sentait bousculer très doucement dans son sommeil.

- Shiryu... réveille-toi… Shiryu... appelait doucement le shinigami remplaçant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Vas chercher Kisuke... fais vite, je t'en supplie...

Shiryu ouvrit brutalement les yeux toute fatigue envolée et découvrit son amour tout crispé, tremblant et transpirant.

- Tu es malade ?

- Pas le temps ! Vas chercher Kisuke… vite !

Le temps d'enfiler une tenue rapide et Shiryu partait en shunpo, s'il utilisait son cosmos il savait qu'il allait ameuter tout le monde, et il pressentait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il arriva dans le temple du Scorpion fraichement rénové. Il s'introduit tel un ninja dans la chambre du scientifique et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la trouver vide. Il fronça les sourcils, ce serait plus compliquer pour lui de le réveiller si Milo l'accrochait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, car Ichi était au plus mal. Il fila dans l'autre chambre et tel qu'il l'avait prévu il repéra le bras du scientifique mais il ne répondit pas quand il tenta de le secouer doucement, ne perdant pas plus de temps il le pinça assez fort et le blond bondit du lit près à en découdre, mais retrouva son calme quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Shiryu.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne...

- C'est Ichi, il va mal et il t'appelle, coupa le Dragon encore surpris par sa vivacité de réaction.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le scientifique qui partit chez la Balance suivit de près par Shiryu. Le scientifique mit un kekai autour du jeune homme qui avait un masque qui se formait sur le visage. Shiryu lui ouvrit les yeux d'incompréhension.

- Mais c'est un... commença Shiryu.

- Non rien à voir ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard, là la vie d'Ichi est en danger ! Il faut qu'il passe « la crise ».

Dohko se réveilla en un sursaut il avait senti l'inquiétude de son bébé, elle était tellement grande qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Il s'extirpa des bras de Shion pour descendre sans réveiller la plupart des dormeurs. Quand il entra dans la chambre de son fils il faillit donner l'alerte.

- C'est Ichigo papa ! Ne fais rien ! lança Shiryu quand il sentit la petite montée de cosmos de la Balance.

- Shiryu, vas chercher Toshiro et Hisagi ! ordonna le scientifique.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Shiryu revient avec les deux autres shinigami à moitié endormis mais quand ils virent l'état d'Ichigo ils se mirent au travail maintenant le kekai à tour de rôle laissant un Shiryu inquiet qui regardait la scène sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Dohko était dans le même état que son fils et il le prit dans ses bras le serrant fort lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes alors que lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait car dans le kekai, Ichigo avait perdu sa couleur de peau pour devenir aussi blanc que la craie, ses cheveux avaient poussé, et son masque le recouvrait totalement et il avait même deux énormes cornes. Les shinigami eux suaient pour maintenir le kekai. Et leurs visages étaient très inquiets.

Ichigo sembla pourtant se calmer. Il avança vers le mur invisible et se posta devant Shiryu, il le regardait fixement sans rien dire. Shiryu se détacha des bras de son père et s'avança jusqu'à lui, Ichigo posa sa main sur le mur au niveau du visage du dragon et bougea les doigts telle une caresse. Shiryu sourit et posa sa main sur celle d'Ichi. Le temps semblait suspendu et un bruit de craquement sinistre se fit entendre, le masque vola en éclat et le shinigami remplaçant tomba en avant, Toshiro brisa le Kekai et Shiryu rattrapa son petit ami avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

Dohko n'avait pas bougé, prêt à intervenir s'il le fallait. Mais les shinigami se relevaient, épuisés mais visiblement soulagés. Sur un signe de tête de Kisuke, Hisagi et Toshiro repartirent.

Kisuke examina rapidement Ichigo et le recoucha, il avait tellement lutté qu'il était maintenant éreinté lui aussi, pourtant il ne lâchait pas la main de Shiryu, cherchant à parler :

- Excuse-moi… réussit-il à prononcer difficilement.

- Repose-toi, lui répondit le Dragon, je reste là, je ne te quitte pas…

Rassuré, Ichigo ferma enfin les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, bien au chaud dans les bras de Shiryu :

- Ça devrait aller, dit Kisuke.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Shion qui était arrivé pendant « la crise », réveillé par l'absence et le cosmos de son amant.

- Il se transformait en hollow n'est-ce pas ? rajouta Dohko inquiet de laisser son fils seul maintenant avec un tel danger potentiel. C'était donc ça cette force incroyable que je sentais tapie au fond de lui ?

- Alors, c'était pour ça que tu te sentais si inquiet ? interrogea Shion en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- Vous l'avez sentie ? Intéressant, laissons-les se reposer en paix, répondit Kisuke en leur faisant signe de sortir.

- Je refuse de laisser Shiryu seul avec cette… chose ! s'obstina Dohko sans bouger d'un pouce

- Père, s'offusqua le Dragon qui entendait tout, ce n'est pas une chose ! C'est Ichigo et je l'aime !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser !

- Allons, allons, ne nous énervons pas, intervint Kisuke. Je vous assure qu'il ne risque rien, Ichigo, même sous sa forme hollow a une volonté incroyable ! Je suis persuadé qu'il ne fera jamais de mal à Shiryu, c'est même grâce à lui qu'il est redevenu lui-même ! Je suis sûr qu'au contraire, il peut devenir celui qui réussira à catalyser cette force en lui, quand il la connaîtra mieux !

- Je n'y tiens pas tant que ça, maugréa Dohko.

- Papa !

- Ok, je vous laisse, mais au moindre signe de danger, promets-moi de me prévenir !

- D'accord ! Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais voulu me faire du mal, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé chercher Kisuke. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait s'il me voulait du mal ?

Les yeux suppliants de son fils, la pression muette de Shion finirent par faire plier la Balance, non sans qu'il prévienne une dernière fois le shinigami :

- S'il lui arrive quoi que soit, je me fous royalement de déclencher une guerre contre votre monde !

- Dohko ! s'offusqua Shion cette fois.

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus, rageur, impuissant et inquiet, il remontait déjà vers le palais :

- Ne le grondez pas, dit Kisuke à Shion, je peux comprendre sa réaction, mais vous avez ma parole, il n'arrivera rien !

- Ne dis rien! dit Dohko alors que Sion le rejoignait. Que suis-je sensé faire ? Tu as vu cette force, il pourrait nous anéantir en moins de temps qu'il faut pour ne le dire...

- Faire confiance à ton fils par exemple... et tu l'as vu tout comme moi, il n'a rien fait à Shiryu... Bien au contraire.

- Quel contraire !? Il s'est approcher de lui et… et… et…

- Et il lui a caressé la joue.

Ooo000ooO

-T'étais passé où ? demanda Milo en se lovant contre Kisuke quand il se recoucha près de lui.

- Faire un p'tit tour…

- Part plus !

Kisuke sourit et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, provoquant un grognement de satisfaction.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_LadyWyrven : Merci de tes encouragements, L'essentiel des persos est déjà apparu au moins une fois, mais il y a encore quelques surprises ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_Merci encore de nous suivre et de nous encourager sur cette histoire. Exceptionnellement le prochain chapitre ne sera publié que dans une quinzaine de jours alors merci de nous attendre !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

**Sanctuaire, temple du Verseau**

Toshiro tenta bien de se glisser dans le lit sans réveiller Hyoga mais ce fut peine perdue :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda le Cygne en le regardant bien éveillé. Où étais-tu passé ? Et pourquoi j'ai senti le cosmos de Dohko ?

Le capitaine soupira :

- Et si tu m'embrassais plutôt que de poser toutes ces questions ? répondit-il en souriant, j'ai besoin d'un peu de tendresse là…

C'est avec un réel plaisir que Hyoga s'exécuta, l'embrassant d'abord sur les tempes, puis sur le front, il suivit l'arête du nez pour finir sur les lèvres du capitaine.

- Tu as décidé de me rendre dingue ? demanda Toshiro entre deux baisers car Hyoga se frottait langoureusement contre lui.

- Qui réclamait de la tendresse il y a quelques secondes ?

- A tes risques et périls mon petit ange…

D'un geste rapide, Toshiro bloqua le Cygne sous lui, prenant déjà tout son temps pour le regarder et le caresser des yeux, ses deux mains immobilisant ses poignets. Hyoga n'étant pas sorti était juste vêtu de son caleçon contrairement au shinigami qui n'avait pas pris le temps de se déshabiller à nouveau.

Son simple regard, aussi brûlant que la braise, fit frissonner le chevalier qui tenta de se libérer de la poigne du fer de son petit ami :

- Je t'avais prévenu Hyoga, tu as pris des risques… maintenant tu vas payer, dit le capitaine d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir trop longtemps contenu.

Car si jusqu'à maintenant et même après leurs retrouvailles, il avait vaillamment résisté à tous les assauts de son chevalier. S'il avait réussi, il ne savait trop comment d'ailleurs, à le contenter par des caresses pas trop poussées, les événements de la nuit avait anéanti toutes ses facultés de résistances au corps qu'il connaissait à présent presque par cœur. Et l'adrénaline avait fait monter en lui un puissant désir qui ne demandait qu'à être enfin assouvi.

Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, faisant remonter ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour libérer une des siennes, et commença une lente et douce exploration du visage, du cou, puis du torse offert avec sa bouche et sa main libre.

- Toshiro… gémit Hyoga en se trémoussant sous lui, libère-moi…

- Pas tout de suite mon ange, je te réserve quelques douce tortures.

Toshiro bloqua une protestation de Hyoga avec un baiser. Le maitre de Hyôrinmaru fit apparaître un petit cube de glace, avec un petit sourire en coin totalement ravageur et fit glisser le petit cube sur le torse du Cygne.

- C'est froid ! s'écria Hyoga dans un premier temps, juste avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise quand le petit cube atteignit son téton. Quelques instant plus tard le jeune homme trouvait la sensation bien différente et haletait de plaisir sous les sillons d'eau que laissait le glaçon. Toshiro continua sa douce torture et d'un mouvement souple fit glisser son yukata de ses épaules dévoilant son torse parfait aux yeux bleu glacier du chevalier.

Et c'était peu de le dire, sous son allure d'enfant, le capitaine de la dixième division était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus viril. Ses muscles dessinés à la perfection et ses gestes précis et sans hâte prouvaient, si besoin en était au jeune chevalier, qu'il n'en était pas à sa première fois.

Hyoga se renfrogna un instant à cette pensée puérile, mais elle fut vite effacée par un nouvel assaut de son partenaire qui léchait maintenant à coup de langue aussi divins qu'indécents, l'eau qui avait glissés sur son torse, jusqu'à la ceinture de son caleçon.

Avec application, la langue mutine poursuivit sa course se glissant habilement sous l'élastique de son boxer. Ses mains furent soudain libres, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en servir car sans préambule, son boxer glissait sur hanches et la langue atteignait enfin son but en se posant sur son sexe gorgé de désir.

Un cri lui échappa et ses mains se glissèrent dans la chevelure blanche pour essayer de maîtriser un temps soit peu son corps devenu incontrôlable. Mais son cerveau, ou le peu qu'il contrôlait encore, ne semblait plus avoir aucune prise sur le mouvement de son bassin qui se jetait à la rencontre de la bouche du shinigami.

Toshiro sourit intérieurement et engloutit sans hâte le membre tendu tout en continuant la divine exploration de ce territoire si agréable à conquérir et totalement pur. Il releva ses yeux turquoise sur son visage. Il put alors lire toute le désir que contenaient les pupilles claires. Ses paupières étaient à demi closes alors que ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer de nombreux soupirs et gémissement qui accentuaient un peu plus le désir du capitaine pour le jeune homme et son corps si parfait s'arquait sous ses assauts.

- Pas... comme... ça… gémit le chevalier.

- Quoi donc ? questionna Toshiro qui continuait malgré tout à titiller le gland de Hyoga avec sa langue.

- Je veux… jouir en même temps que toi... Je veux te sentir en moi... murmura Hyoga les joues en feu.

Toshiro laissa de coté son sucre d'orge pour remonter vers son amour, prenant le temps de s'arrêter sur le nombril donc la langue dessina les contours. Mais Hyoga ne se laissa pas faire, d'un mouvement il se retourna et surplomba le corps de Toshiro, il prit ses lèvres se plaquant de tout son corps contre celui du capitaine. Leurs deux virilités se touchèrent, les deux hommes furent pris d'un doux frisson qui parcourut leur échine.

Toshiro laissa échapper un cri de plaisir tout en se mouvant indécemment contre le corps au dessus de lui, savourant chaque gémissement de son chevalier qui luttait pour ne pas craquer trop vite mais se sentait irrémédiablement entraîné dans un tourbillon aussi divin que dévastateur.

Il n'allait pas résister longtemps et le shinigami le sentait. Il reprit le contrôle de la situation pour satisfaire à sa demande initiale :

- Laisse-moi faire mon ange… dit-il en rechangeant leur position

Hyoga gémit mais accepta volontiers, son esprit semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner un tant soit peu normalement. Toshiro le calma par des caresses douces et précises, focalisant ses efforts sur la préparation nécessaire à la suite et au l'assouvissement du désir de son chevalier.

Le Cygne, lui, perdit à compter de ce moment toute notion rationnelle des choses pour ne plus que plonger dans un monde de plaisir et de sensations extrêmes. S'il reprit ses esprits un court instant, ce fut uniquement pour sentir enfin cette présence tant désirée en lui. La suite se fondit dans le tourbillon qui devint dès lors incontrôlable pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ce ne fit que bien plus tard qu'il se lova dans la chaleur du capitaine, épuisé mais heureux et comblé.

Ooo000ooO

**Soul Society **

La nuit était tombée quand l'alerte de l'attaque des espadas sur Terre fut donnée, réveillant en sursaut tous les capitaines et chevaliers. Sans réfléchir ils se rendirent sur Terre pour les combattre, quelques lieutenants étaient déjà sur place en plein combat.

- Hey ! Elle est où la fraise ? Que je le massacre ! dit une voix hargneuse.

Camus fut surpris par la colère que dégageait le jeune homme qui venait de parler. En bas les shinigami n'en menaient pas large, ils étaient épuisés et blessés. Leurs adversaires étaient vraiment très fort et sans aucune pitié.

Camus bloqua une attaque qui le visait.

- De qui parlez vous ? demanda le français.

- Ichigo Kurosaki ! J'vais l'butté !

- Il n'est pas là pour l'instant, mais je lui transmettrais le message, de la part de…

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Il revient quand ? demanda le bleuté excité par son combat avec Camus, car la panthère n'avais pas encore réussi à le toucher.

- Dans environs quatre mois, il est parti en mission ailleurs.

- Ah, ah, ah, s'esclaffa l'espada. Et il a laissé la ville sans protection ? J'vais tous les buter !

- Alors il faudra d'abord nous passer sur le corps ! menaça Byakuya en arrivant auprès de Camus. Nous protégerons cette ville pour lui !

- Vous ne serez pas tout le temps là ! cria Grimmjow en évitant un coup mortel. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser sa ville sans protection ! Il va le payer très cher !

Il attaqua de nouveau, mais toujours sans parvenir à toucher le chevalier. La bataille faisait rage de tous côtés, rendant impossible à quiconque de suivre l'ensemble des événements.

- Dis-lui de revenir ! Et vite ! Sinon…

Sur quoi, l'espada donna visiblement un ordre de retrait, car dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, les espadas et arrancars présents quittaient les lieux, se repliant hors de la ville :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Camus en se tournant vers Byakuya.

- J'en ai aucune idée… murmura ce dernier inquiet

L'attaque avait été rapide et foudroyante, blessant nombre de shinigami et d'humains qui furent rapidement pris en mains par les services de secours comme ils le constatèrent, cachés aux yeux des humains par Tessai, arrivé rapidement sur les lieux :

- C'n'est pas normal, dit Jûshirô, ils ont abandonnés bien trop vite ! Et ils ne sont pas vraiment repartis !

- Tu trouves ? s'étonna Kanon. Et d'abord c'était quoi ces trucs ?

- Capitaine Ukitake, s'écria Renji. Regardez !

Juste en dessous d'eux, Karin leur faisait des grands signes malgré la barrière, Tessai descendit jusqu'à elle :

- Que se passe-t-il mon petit ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Où est Yuzu ? Je la trouve plus !

Ooo000ooO

**Même moment, Sanctuaire **

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et tremblant de toute part :

- Ichi ? demanda Shiryu.

- Il faut que je retourne là-bas… il se passe quelque chose… dit-il en se levant péniblement.

- Je viens avec toi ! dit Shiryu en contactant son père mentalement.

Ichigo le sentait au tréfonds de son âme, il se passait quelque chose, il ne savait pas dire quoi mais il le sentait. C'est soutenu par Shiryu qu'ils arrivèrent au temple du pope.

- Il n'est pas là ! fit le rouquin presque désespéré.

- Calme-toi je vais l'appeler. Assied-toi tu tiens à peine debout...

Suivant les conseils de son petit ami, il prit place sur un fauteuil alors que Shiryu grâce à son cosmos appela le grand pope qui arriva très vite avec Dohko. Le shinigami remplaçant n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer son pressentiment que le vieux téléphone se mettait à sonner. Shion fronça instantanément les sourcils et décrocha.

- Je te les envoie, fit le pope grave après une brève conversation. Tu connais une certaine Yuzu ? demanda-t-il à Ichigo après avoir raccroché et en appelant mentalement Saga.

- C'est ma petite sœur ! Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Elle est portée disparue ! Je t'ouvre le passage, dit-il en voyant arrivé le Gémeau plus qu'essoufflé par cet appel soudain. Tu dois te rendre au magasin d'Urahara...

Saga ouvrit le passage. A la dernière minute, Dohko poussa Shiryu qui comptait suivre Ichigo dans les bras de Sion et s'y engouffra.

- Mais... rouspéta le dragon alors que le passage se refermait.

Ooo000ooO

**Karakura, dans une grotte, en dehors de la ville**

- C'est qui cette gamine ? demanda un arrancar. Et pourquoi on ne les massacre pas ?

- On attend juste l'invité d'honneur, je suis sûr qu'il va venir maintenant, répondit Grimmjow en regardant la fillette assommée par un de ses subordonnés. Et je vais le tuer !

Ooo000ooO

Dès qu'il arriva dans son monde réel, Ichigo fonça près de Karin qui lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Reste avec Ukitake, je la ramène, la rassura-t-il avant de partir.

Le jeune homme se concentra et trouva le lien spirituel de son ennemi du jour, le suivit jusqu'à une grotte en dehors de la ville. Dohko eut un peu de mal à ne pas perdre sa trace. C'était quoi ce genre de déplacement rapide ?

- Te voilà ! railla une voix qui fonça directement sur le jeune homme.

Ichigo dégaina son zanpakuto et bloqua l'attaque.

- Rends-moi ma sœur !

- Je la tuerai après t'avoir dépecé ! s'écria Grimmjow en se transformant à la grande surprise de Dohko.

Ichigo fit juste apparaître son masque et attaqua, mais l'espada évita l'attaque facilement. Les autres arrancars et espadas s'avancèrent pour s'occuper du chevalier imprudent et surtout sans armure.

Mais une partie des shinigami et chevaliers avaient réussi à suivre les deux hommes. Une nouvelle bataille s'engagea. Dohko s'en extirpa pour chercher des yeux la petite fille enlevée qu'il repéra au fond de la grotte, gardée par plusieurs arrancars. Il y fonça et se fit attaquer de front mais une lumière vive l'entoura alors qu'il repoussait sans trop de mal l'attaque, éblouissant ses adversaires. Son armure venait de le recouvrir.

Grimmjow s'en donnait enfin à cœur joie, frappant son adversaire, décidément bien trop faible. Il allait gagner, Ichigo était à terre, blessé au bras. Ce dernier leva son zanpakuto pour contrer l'attaque en hurlant sa douleur et le nom de sa sœur… et se transforma lui aussi.

Dohko se retourna en sentant sa puissance se déchaîner, l'arrancar en face de lui en profita pour le frapper de plein fouet mais un violent cosmos l'en empêcha et le rejeta brutalement sur la paroi de la grotte, le tuant sur le coup :

- Shion ! Mais….

- Toi, je vais te tuer ! lui hurla l'atlante en lui empruntant une de ses lances pour tuer l'autre arrancar qui gardait la petite, d'un coup net et précis.

Après quoi, il récupéra la fillette encore endormie entre ses bras pour la protéger de toute nouvelle tentative d'attaque en s'entourant d'un puissant cercle de cosmos.

De l'autre côté, Ichigo se déchaînait et plus personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Paniqués par tant de violence, les derniers combattants tentaient de prendre la suite et même Grimmjow ne riait plus du tout.

Dohko n'avait jamais vu une telle rage et il n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire « non » pour la lance que l'arrancar était devenu de l'histoire ancienne.

Si Grimmjow avait encore de l'assurance, elle partit vite en fumée. Ce n'était pas le Ichigo qu'il avait combattu avant, il était bien plus fort et bien plus effrayant. La panthère tomba à terre et senti son dernier souffle arriver mais la lame d'Ichigo s'arrêta sur son coup.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, dit-il de sa voix éraillée alors que son masque commençait à s'effriter. Mais je ne te laisserai pas une deuxième chance. Recommence, et c'en est fini de toi !

L'espada en eut le souffle coupé mais ne pu s'empêcher de dire.

- Tu le regretteras !

- Pas autant que toi si tu t'en prends à un des miens, lâcha le Shinigami remplaçant laissant partir l'espada.

- Il va tout cafter au traitre ! dit un shinigami.

- Tu te trompe, il va garder ça pour lui, lui répondit Byakuya certain qu'il n'allait pas se vanter de s'être fait battre de la sorte.

Ichigo dont le masque avait disparu reprit sa petite sœur dans ses bras remerciant les autres de l'avoir protéger. Il la ramena chez lui la coucha dans sa chambre rassurant Karin.

Dohko qui avait suivit toute la scène était resté stupéfait par la violence dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme pour protéger les sien. Et il se refrogna dans cette idée.

- Shion a fait pareil pour te protéger toi, dit Mu qui suivait sans peine les pensées de la Balance.

Et ce dernier dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'atlante marquait un point.

Ichigo refusa de les suivre à la Soul Society. Il préférait attendre Shiryu ici, dans son monde, même s'il devait pour ça ne le voir que tous le six mois, expliqua-t-il au grand Pope quand ce dernier lui proposa de le ramener avec lui au Sanctuaire dans le magasin Urahara :

- Expliquez-lui, s'il vous plait, je suis sûr qu'il me comprendra, lui demanda-t-il. Je l'aime à la folie, mais je ne peux pas mettre mon monde en danger pour autant et surtout pas ma famille. Ils ont déjà bien trop souffert par ma faute…

- Alors nous trouverons une solution pour vous deux, le rassura Shion en lui souriant. Prend soin de ce monde et de ta famille en attendant qu'il revienne !

- Ichigo… commença Dohko.

- Je sais que vous avez peur de moi, le coupa le shinigami remplaçant, de ce que je pourrais faire à Shiryu sous l'emprise de mon hollow intérieur. Mais sachez que jamais je ne le toucherai ! Je préférerai mourir que de lui faire du mal !

Et il était sincère, la Balance le lut dans ses yeux et lui sourit à son tour :

- J'en suis convaincu à présent, merci, dit-il avant de suivre ou plutôt de se voir happer par un Shion pressé de retourner au Sanctuaire :

- Mais pourquoi ne restez-vous pas un peu Père ? demanda Mu surpris par tant de hâte.

- Avant de partir, j'ai enfermé Shiryu dans une bulle de cosmos inviolable pour éviter qu'il ne force Saga à lui ouvrir le passage, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas très content... expliqua rapidement le grand Pope.

- Tu as fait quoi ? s'exclama Dohko outré.

- La faute à qui hein ? lui rétorqua Shion avec de la colère dans les yeux. Qui m'a obligé à venir ici en catastrophe ?

La Balance ravala sa salive en silence, il n'avait encore rien entendu, il le devinait sans peine, Shion était furieux contre lui. Et il l'avait bien mérité.

- Kanon ? demanda le grand Pope.

- Tout de suite, dit celui-ci en ouvrant le passage.

- On se revoit vite Mu, dit encore Shion avant de pousser Dohko devant lui et d'emprunter le passage qui se referma derrière eux :

- Eh bien, commenta Shaka. Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de ce pauvre Dohko… il est furax là notre Pope !

- Je rentre chez moi, au revoir tout le monde, dit Ichigo triste de n'avoir même pas pu dire au revoir au Dragon.

- Attend, le retint Mu. Prend ton mal en patience, je suis certain que Shion va vite trouver une solution !

- Merci…

Ooo000ooO

**Au Sanctuaire**

- Où est Ichigo ? fit Shiryu en s'époussetant enfin libéré de la bulle ce cosmos et en regardant les trois adultes avec hargne.

- On a pris une de ses sœur en otage, il s'est battu mais il va bien... le rassura d'abord le grand Pope.

- Où est Ichigo ? répéta le Dragon.

- Il est resté dans son monde pour veiller sur les siens.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et Dohko eut l'impression d'entendre le cœur de son fils se briser.

- On trouvera une solution, mais nous en rediscuterons demain, je te le promets, dit alors Shion.

Sans un mot pour personne Shiryu sortit de la pièce et se rendit à l'arène où il laissa exploser sa colère et sa tristesse, détruisant jusqu'au moindre petit caillou, se fichant comme de sa première couche de réveiller le reste du Sanctuaire.

Le grand Pope remercia Saga qui partit également sans un mot et décidé plus que jamais à trouver une solution pour ne pas avoir à revivre ce genre de scène. Shion resta devant son amant en silence le regardant fixement et ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire ou quoi faire, il était pourtant vraiment en colère.

- Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ? commença-t-om alors qu'il pouvait tout deux percevoir parfaitement le bruit que faisait le Dragon en passant sa rage dans l'arène. Tu es entièrement responsable de son état actuel !

- Shion… tenta Dohko.

- Non ! Je refuse d'entendre tes excuses même si tu les trouves justifiées, le coupa ce dernier. Tu t'es conduit comme le dernier des idiots ! Mais où est donc passée ton sens de la réflexion et ta sagesse ? Vouloir protéger Shiryu ne justifie en rien la souffrance que tu viens de lui infliger !

Dohko baissa la tête sans répondre, lui aussi sentait le chagrin de son fils et cela lui brisait le cœur :

- Tu veux te racheter ? Alors débrouille-toi pour l'apaiser le temps que je puisse trouver une solution convenable ! Tu seras le seul responsable de ce qu'il fera jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Sur ces mots, le grand Pope fit demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce.

- Merci, murmura Dohko d'une voix à peine audible, merci d'être venu me sauver Shion…

Ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas mais grogna quelques mots quasiment inintelligibles :

- Comme si j'allais te laisser mourir idiot… avant de sortir de la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La Balance soupira longuement et descendit dans l'arène où Shiryu malmenait chaque pierre qu'il trouvait. Une bonne partie du Sanctuaire devait maintenant être réveillé mais personne n'aurait eu l'audace de venir perturber la fureur du Dragon. A ce train-là, l'arène allait être bonne à retaper. Dohko l'observa un instant avant de se placer devant lui en levant la main :

- Vas t'en, grogna Shiryu.

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à passer ta rage, passes-la sur moi Shiryu, je suis prêt !

- Ne me tente pas ! C'est ta faute tout ça ! lui hurla le Dragon en lançant une attaque aussi puissante que dévastatrice.

Dohko l'encaissa sans broncher, reculant de plusieurs mètres sous l'impact, le souffle coupé. Pourtant, il revint devant lui en souriant, décidé à tout faire pour qu'il évacue toute sa rage :

- Frappe Shiryu, frappe de toutes tes forces !

Ce à quoi le Dragon obéit. Dans les gradins, Shion surveillait ce combat en souriant, ne doutant pas un instant que la puissance de son amant serait à même d'encaisser la folie furieuse de son fils.

Ce n'est qu'au matin que Shiryu, épuisé, cessa enfin de le frapper. Dohko se releva encore une fois, le corps brisé par la multitude de coups encaissés malgré son cosmos et une dernière fois revint vers son fils :

- Pourquoi ? lui cria encore une fois celui-ci la voix brisée par la fatigue et la tristesse. Pourquoi Père ?

- Pardonne-moi Shiryu, murmura Dohko en le recevant sur son épaule. Pardonne-moi et pleure tout ton saoul, je suis là…

Les larmes remplacèrent la colère et c'est un Dragon brisé que Dohko coucha un peu plus tard dans le lit où il avait dormi avec le shinigami remplaçant la veille encore.

Ooo000ooO

Loin de là, dans un autre monde, Ichigo regardait le jour se lever avec l'image de son amour en tête, alors qu'à ses côtés, sa petite sœur se réveillait enfin, fraîche et dispose et ayant tout oublié de sa mésaventure.

Discrètement, il quitta sa chambre rassuré pour regagner la sienne et se laissa tomber sur son lit, décidé à tout tenter pour faire venir Shiryu dans son monde.

Ooo000ooO

**Soul Society**

Shunsui retrouva son amour dans la salle des armures, l'atlante semblait visiblement très inquiet.

- Si j'étais toi je me déplacerais un peu, tu as déjà bien lustré cette latte de parquet… fit le capitaine, sachant très bien que sa plaisanterie tomberait à plat.

Mais Mu se tourna et fit face à son amour, il vit aussi que le capitaine était inquiet.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont vite trouver une solution ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Tu as confiance en ton père non ?

- Oui. Et en Kisuke et les Gémeaux aussi… Mais tu crois que ça sera suffisant ?

- Nous avons une réunion avec le Sotaicho tout à l'heure, peut être que lui aussi aura une idée à proposer.

- Espérons-le ! fit Mu.

Ooo000ooO

De son coté Unohana faisait de nouvelles analyses sur le sang d'Ukitake, et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux! La maladie du capitaine était en voie de régression. Ce n'était pas énorme comme résultat mais il y avait un petit mieux. Elle se surprit à espérer que ça allait continuer ainsi. La femme rangea les résultats d'analyse, elle ne dirait rien pour l'instant.

Ooo000ooO

**Treizième division **

Les deux sièges regardaient leur capitaines, qui semblait de très bonne humeur. Ukitake fredonnait une chanson. Doucement ils se retirèrent pour aller au dojo où ils entamèrent leur entrainement.

Kanon qui passait par là entendit leurs petits commentaires.

- Ça fait des années que nous n'avons pas vu le capitaine de si bonne humeur !

- Et tu as vu sa mine resplendissante ?

- Oui ! Incroyable, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi !

- Pareil ! Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ?

- Espérons-le !

Le Gémeau eut un petit sourire, les sièges prenaient vraiment à cœur la santé de leur supérieur. Après avoir toqué et un bref entrez, il pénétra dans le bureau de ce dernier qui était occuper à ranger un livre tout en haut sur l'étagère. Il s'était retourner pour voir qui entrait dans la pièce mais il fut déséquilibré et tomba de l'échelle. Ukitake ferma les yeux croyant qu'il allait rencontrer le sol et se faire mal, mais au lieu de cela il atterrit telle une fleur dans les bras de Kanon.

- Pas de bobo ?

- Apparemment non, fit le capitaine à la fois un peu troublé de se retrouvé là au creux de ses bras et ravi d'y être.

Kanon sourit en le reposant à terre, lui aussi légèrement chamboulé :

- Tu te reposes ou tu te sens assez en forme pour une ballade ? demanda-t-il.

- Nous avons la réunion, lui rappela Jûshirô.

- Oui, mais Ichigo a demandé à être présent, elle ne se tiendra donc qu'en fin de journée. Mu vient de m'en informer.

- Il est très inquiet n'est-ce pas ? interrogea le capitaine en se préparant pour sortir, Shunsui aussi, je le sens.

- Comme nous tous, répondit le Gémeau en lui présentant son bras pour qu'il s'y appuie, mais Saga et Kisuke travaillent dur tous les deux et Shion n'aime pas voir souffrir inutilement ses chevaliers… Il faut garder espoir.

- Où allons-nous ? lui demanda Jûshirô en le voyant emprunter un chemin vers les collines.

- Respirer le bon air de la campagne !

En fait, il allait un peu au hasard, tant que le bras de Jûshirô était sur le sien, il aurait pu l'emmener au bout de ce monde. Soucieux de ne pas trop fatiguer le shinigami, ils s'arrêtèrent néanmoins dans une magnifique clairière parsemée de fleurs sauvages et s'y installèrent pour se reposer un peu.

- Tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui, dit Kanon pour lancer un début de conversation.

- Merci ! Ça doit être parce que je me sens mieux !

- En tout les cas, tu fais des nuits complète, mais ne force pas trop d'accord ?

- Mais je suis un capitaine ! s'offusqua faussement Jûshirô.

- Oui, mais un capitaine doit prendre soin de lui s'il veut bien faire son boulot !

- Tu marques un point…

- Je sais !

- Alors, que penses-tu de notre mode de vie ? lui demanda le capitaine.

- Un véritable luxe ! répondit Kanon avec un petit sourire.

- A ce point ?

- Et bien tu as eut un petit aperçu quand tu m'as accompagné au Sanctuaire, mais il y avait déjà un mieux par rapport à avant.

- C'est vrai, mais tu semble parler comme si tu n'avais pas toujours vécu là et comme si tu avais connu pire...

Le sourire de Kanon s'effaça et les couleurs quittèrent un peu ses joues.

- Parce que c'est le cas, répondit le jeune homme. Je... j'ai été emprisonné pendant une longue durée puis j'ai vécu au centre de la mer aux cotés de Poséidon.

Ukitake réprima un petit cri de surprise, il savait que Kanon avait fait partie des généraux du dieu des Océans. Il avait même rencontré un jour sur la plage un certain Isaak qui lui avait avoué que le Dragon des mers manquait à tout le monde même à la déité. Mais personne ne lui avait dit que Kanon avait été emprisonné.

- Pour quel motif ? s'entendit-il demander.

- Pour avoir osé donner une mauvaise idée et avoir dit une vérité... Je ne suis pas un gars gentil Jûshirô, le gentil c'est mon frère pas moi, ma part d'ombre est très grande. Mais je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je ne cherche pas à la cacher, je l'ai apprivoisée et j'assume...

Jûshirô le regarda tendrement avant de poser sa main sur son cœur :

- Je ne sens pas cette fameuse part d'ombre, dit-il en posant l'autre sur son propre cœur, en tout cas pas plus que dans le mien…

- Tu ne peux pas comparer, lui répondit Kanon en soupirant et en ôtant sa main. J'ai fais des choses…

- Horribles ? le coupa Jûshirô en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le relever face au sien. Et tu as été pardonné si je ne m'abuse, alors cesse donc de t'en vouloir pour le passé, ton jumeau s'en veut déjà bien assez comme ça !

- Saga… mais comment ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit, le rassura le capitaine en caressant doucement ses joues, mais lui aussi souffre en silence. Heureusement il a trouvé quelqu'un capable d'alléger sa souffrance, quelqu'un qui l'aime plus que tout. Quant à toi Kanon, je serais celui qui absorbera ce trop plein, laisse donc toute ta souffrance se déverser en moi, finit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser très tendre.

Sans le lâcher Jûshirô se recula un instant pour capter son regard et lui sourire :

- Crois-moi je bien plus costaud que tu ne le penses, dit-il encore.

- Ça, je le sais déjà… murmura Kanon l'entourant de ses bras avant de se pencher à son tour sur son visage pour un autre baiser, beaucoup moins chaste, scellant ce pacte pour le moins étrange mais plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

- Si j'avais l'âme d'un romantique, je te dirais que j'entends des violons tout autour de nous, murmura le Gémeau quand ils se séparèrent.

- Hein ? oui, oui des violons… fit le capitaine tout retourné par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec Kanon.

Celui ci se contenta de sourire et de frotter son bout du nez contre celui du capitaine.

- On dirait que tu attendais ce baiser depuis longtemps, fit le capitaine reprenant petit à petit ses esprits.

- Jûshirô, si je te disais que c'est effectivement le cas ?

Le capitaine eut un petit hoquet de surprise tandis que Kanon sourit tendrement voir timidement. Mais Jûshirô prit ses lèvres voulant rattraper les baisers de retard.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire**

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Shion en sentant Dohko pénétrer dans son bureau.

- Il dort toujours, répondit ce dernier. Je suis venu te demander si tu as eu une idée.

- Tu l'as laissé seul ? interrogea le grand Pope en levant les yeux de ses papiers.

- Non, Shun et Hyoga se relaient à son chevet en attendant mon retour.

- Assieds-toi !

- Shion…

- Pas de protestation ! Je te pardonnerai quand il ira mieux ! En attendant, retourne à son chevet avec ça, dit-il en lui mettant un énorme volume dans les mains.

- C'est quoi ? demanda la Balance.

- Les archives concernant tous les cas de chevaliers assignés pour des missions de long terme voir perpétuelle, loin du Sanctuaire. Etudie-les et essaie d'y trouver un cas qui pourrait convenir à ce qui nous pose problème !

- Ok… répondit le Balance en se levant, chancelant presque sous le poids de l'énorme recueil.

Shion attendit qu'il fût sur le point de passer la porte pour ajouter :

- Je compte sur toi Dohko…

Ce dernier sourit sans répondre, heureux qu'il lui donne là une occasion de se racheter.

Ooo000ooO

Dohko avait repris sa place sur le fauteuil à coté du lit de Shiryu. Ses deux amis l'avaient regardé un peu de travers, il savait qu'il le méritait même plus, mais il remarqua pourquoi il s'était attiré le regard haineux de ses amis en regardant le visage de son fils. Il pleurait dans son sommeil et il pouvait lire le nom d'Ichigo sur les lèvres de Shiryu.

- Je suis désolé mon bébé, je vais réparer ça, je te le promets... murmura la balance en essuyant ses larmes. Après quoi il ouvrit le gros volume et entama la lecture de la première page.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Voici le chapitre avec un peu de retard, b__onne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Sanctuaire **

Kisuke vérifiait une fois encore ses calculs quand il se leva d'un seul coup :

- Mais que je suis bête des fois ! s'écria-t-il faisant sursauter Saga.

- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

- J'ai trouvé ! dit-il.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Mais c'est évident ! lui lança le scientifique lui tendant une feuille remplie de calcul auquel il ne comprenait rien.

- Attends ! Où tu vas ? fit le Gémeau en se lançant à la poursuite du scientifique.

- Voir le Pope !

Ooo000ooO

Le grand Pope écoutait depuis un bon quart d'heure les explications que lui donnait le scientifique à grands renforts de gestes, n'y comprenant pas un traître mot si ce n'est qu'il avait trouvé la solution adéquate, sans risque et surtout accessible à tous à partir d'un petit objet qu'il appelait d'une façon très exotique « un trans-dimension-express ». Saga, qui l'avait suivi même s'il n'avait rien compris à ses calculs, semblait par contre très bien suivre son raisonnement et avait un sourire qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure de ses explications :

- Tu peux vraiment fabriquer un truc capable de se focaliser sur un ou deux points d'arrivée préenregistrer et qui évite les perturbations ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est très facile quand on sait par où passer ! Et ça tu peux me le dire, lui répondit Kisuke, mais pas ici malheureusement, il faut que je retourne au magasin !

- Kanon devra t'aider alors, lui dit Saga, l'un de nous doit rester ici.

- Pas de soucis, vous avez les mêmes compétences.

- Je vais le faire prévenir, dit le grand Pope en se levant pour saisir le téléphone, vous pouvez être prêt quand ?

- Dès que j'ai remercié quelqu'un, dit le shinigami en partant en shunpo avant qu'on puisse même tenter de le retenir.

Ooo000ooO

**Temple du Scorpion**

Milo était en train de regarder un DVD dans son salon quand Kisuke stoppa devant lui :

- Un souci ? demanda le Scorpion qui commençait avoir l'habitude des déplacements rapide du shinigami.

- Au contraire, j'ai finalement trouvé ! Et tout ça grâce à toi !

- A moi ? Mais…

- Je reviens vite, dit encore Kisuke en se penchant sur lui pour lui voler un baiser passionné qui laissa Milo tout retourné. Garde bien ma place au chaud !

- Attends !

Mais le scientifique avait déjà disparu.

Ooo000ooO

- Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas emmené avec lui ?

- Il va vite revenir, fit le grand pope à Milo qui avait débarqué dans son bureau après qu'il ait repris ses esprits mais trop tard pour rattraper Kisuke qui avait déjà franchi le passage dimensionnel.

- Oui je sais, mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas emmené avec lui ?

- Parce qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps, répondit Saga.

- Oui je sais, mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas emmené avec lui ?

- Parce qu'il t'a sans doute donné une mission que toi seul peut faire, dit alors le grand Pope.

- Oui, c'est vrai d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille.

Saga regarda le Scorpion sortir puis le Pope.

- L'expérience mon enfant, l'expérience, répondit Shion à sa question muette.

Ooo000ooO

**Soul Society**

Le Sotaicho raccrocha le téléphone et envoya un papillon de l'enfer convoquer Kanon et Ukitake. Encore une fois Urahara se montrait à la hauteur de ses espérances, si seulement il n'avait pas été banni… enfin tant qu'il restait si disponible, son statut était peut-être plus simple comme ça.

Ooo000ooO

**Magasin d'Urahara**

Le maitre des lieux fraichement arrivé expliquait à Kanon sa découverte.

- Mais oui et en utilisant... continua le Gémeau en suivant l'idée du scientifique sur le tableau de ce dernier.

- Exact, comment se fait-il que t'en ais connaissance et pas ton frère ? demanda Kisuke surpris.

- On n'a pas toujours été à la même école, répondit simplement le cadet des Gémeau. Bon je le mets ou ton matos ?

- Là bas... Mais il ne passerait que deux fois par jours au début.

- Ce qui n'est pas mal, par contre tu devra trouver un bon créneau horaire !

Ils se mirent rapidement au travail pour parvenir au plus vite à un appareil viable et assez petit pour être glisser dans une poche.

Jûshirô qui avait accompagné Kanon sur Terre, les laissa à leur réglage et autres manœuvres tout aussi délicates les unes que les autres après avoir déranger son chevalier le temps de le prévenir qu'il comptait aller rendre une petite visite au shinigami remplaçant qui à cette heure devait sortir du lycée. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Ichigo :

- Sois prudent, lui recommanda Kanon en l'embrassant sous le regard bienveillant de Kisuke, heureux pour le capitaine de la treizième division et encore plus motivé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ces chevaliers étaient un bienfait pour toute la Soul Society, lui compris.

En découvrant son sourire en se retournant, Kanon ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Et comment va mon ami Milo ? Il ne t'épuise pas trop ?

- Il en faudrait bien plus je te rassure ! lui répondit Kisuke en reprenant son travail. Mais je suis content, Jûshirô a l'air d'aller bien mieux !

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire**

Dohko en était bien à la moitié du bouquin dont il avait marqué quelques pages quand Shiryu émergea de son sommeil. Ce dernier vit tout d'abord Hyoga et Shun, à moitié assoupis sur des fauteuils à ses côtés, mais sentit aussi la douce aura bienveillante de son père. Il se retourna pour le découvrir les sourcils froncés et une ride de profonde réflexion sur le front qu'il connaissait bien. Ses yeux étaient cernés et il ne s'était pas changé depuis leur combat dans la nuit :

- Tu devrais te reposer papa, dit-il doucement.

- Quand j'aurais trouvé, répondit machinalement Dohko avant de lever brusquement les yeux. Shiryu ! Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai faim…

- Je vais te chercher à manger, dit aussitôt Shun.

- Je peux me lever, protesta le Dragon qui poussa un grognement de douleur en voulant le faire.

- Reste encore un peu au lit, lui conseilla Dohko. J'appelle Shion pour qu'il t'examine.

Hyoga sortit pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau fraîche :

- Tu as de ses nouvelles ? en profita pour demander Shiryu.

- Il va bien, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais refuse de laisser sa famille à la merci de nouveaux dangers potentiels.

Une nouvelle fois Shiryu ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes :

- Même si je peux le comprendre, ça me fait mal, dit-il, et Saori refusera que je m'installe là-bas.

- On trouvera une solution Shiryu, lui dit la Balance en le prenant dans ses bras, je te le promets !

Sur quoi Shion arriva pour examiner le chevalier, ainsi que Dohko au passage :

- Vas prendre une douche ! C'est un ordre ! lui dit-il pour couper court à ses protestations. Je reste là en t'attendant !

Shiryu attendit qu'il se fût éloigné pour demander au grand Pope :

- Il va bien au moins ?

- T'inquiète, il est solide, toi par contre, tu restes au moins deux jours au lit !

Ooo000ooO

Trois jours, trois longs jours s'étaient passés depuis le départ de Kisuke, et Milo s'ennuyait terriblement. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il se mit à faire le grand ménage chez lui, pas qu'il était bordélique, enfin beaucoup moins que son amant, mais c'est qu'il conservait des tas de truc inutiles. Après avoir jeté, vider, donner aux bonne œuvre tout un tas de choses, il se mit à tout nettoyer et son temple fut bientôt aussi brillant qu'un sou neuf. Il avait même été jusqu'à ranger la pièce de recherche qu'il occupait avec Saga. Ce dernier le regardait comme si c'était le messie, pourtant il s'abstint de faire quelconque commentaire. Son ami était tellement irritable qu'il fallait le prendre avec des pincettes et encore il fallait qu'elles soient très douces les pincettes...

De son coté Shiryu se remettait de sa grosse fatigue, mais il dormait encore beaucoup ce qui arrangeait le Pope et Dohko qui pouvaient lire de gros ouvrage poussiéreux afin de trouver une solution. Les deux hommes furent ravis de voir que Shun, Hyoga et compagnons venaient donner un coup de main. Tandis que les autres chevaliers veillaient sur les travaux de rénovation.

Ooo000ooO

Au magasin d'Urahara, tout ce passait bien les travaux avançaient grandement. Les chevaliers restés à la Soul Society venait donner un énorme coup de main, de ce fait cela avançaient beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Ichigo lui, combattait les Hollow avec plus de rage que nécessaire, mais au moins il passait sa frustration sur quelque chose. Il étudiait également sans relâche prenant même l'avance sur ses cours. Pourtant un jour il quitta la salle de classe en rogne, Inoue avait mis les pieds dans le plat en lui demandant si son « amourette », comme elle le disait, était passée.

- Elle n'est pas finie, elle ne finira jamais ! avait-il répondu avant de partir plus qu'énervé.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire**

Même s'il savait que tout le monde se démenait pour tenter de trouver la solution idéale, que ses compagnons faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le distraire, que là-bas à la Soul Society, chevaliers et shinigami travaillaient de concert pour résoudre le problème du passage, Shiryu trouvait les journées de plus en plus longues. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, Milo lui aussi, se languissait de son compagnon.

Dohko avait finit par trouver plusieurs cas de missions permanentes de chevaliers à différents moments et endroits, voir même dans d'autres royaume à travers les archives du Sanctuaire, pour des raisons aussi diverses que variées que maintenir la paix, découvrir de nouvelles cultures ou simplement approfondir des relations nouvellement crées. C'est plusieurs exemples de ces dernières qu'il sélectionna pour en faire une présentation sommaire à Shion.

Ce dernier avait également travaillé à perfectionner les arguments nécessaires à convaincre Saori de laisser Shiryu s'exiler à la Soul Society tant qu'il revenait régulièrement et si on avait besoin de lui.

Les deux shinigami encore présents au Sanctuaire s'habituaient parfaitement à la vie du lieu et faisaient de leurs mieux pour se rendre utiles.

Ooo000ooO

**Soul Society**

C'est environ une semaine plus tard qu'un après-midi, Kanon, Kisuke et Shaka purent enfin arriver à mettre au point le premier prototype de « trans-dim-ex » comme l'avait abrégé le Gémeau.

Il se présentait sous la forme d'un téléphone portable et ne contenait que quatre touches : deux de destinations, à ce stade le magasin de Kisuke et la pièce de travail qu'occupait Kisuke et Saga au Sanctuaire. Une pour ouvrir le passage préprogrammé en fonction de la destination et enfin une touche de détresse qui préviendrait pour l'instant Kisuke en cas de problème et pour pouvoir localiser éventuellement la personne perdue :

- Y a pu qu'à le tester, dit Kanon.

- C'est impressionnant, fit Shaka, j'ai du mal à croire que ça va vraiment fonctionner…

- Soit pas défaitiste, répondit le Gémeau.

- Allez, je me lance, annonça le scientifique. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici au cas où, dit-il à Kanon.

- Eh attends ! Rappelle-moi comment je te localise si tu te perds en route !

Quelques explications plus tard, Kisuke actionnait deux touches simultanément, la destination et le passage. Et il s'engouffra dans ce dernier.

Le Trans-dim-ex arriva juste devant le treizième temple. Bien que l'arrivée fût un peu chaotique Kisuke sortit du mode de transport.

- Bon faudra faire des ajustages pour l'atterrissage, maugréa le scientifique se massant les fesses tout en repartant déjà dans une série de calculs savants.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Milo, tel un boulet de canon il bondit sur son amant le déséquilibrant.

- Désolé jeune homme, mon cœur est prit...Vous arrivez trop tard, fit Urahara, repoussant gentiment mais fermement son agresseur, qui ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'agissait de son amant tant il était concentrer sur ses nouveaux calculs.

Le cosmos du Scorpion flamba et son ongle se transforma...

- Vous comprenez, vous n'arrivez pas du tout à la cheville de mon petit Scorpion, il est si beau, si passionné d'ailleurs je vais le rejoindre! Milo, mon p'tit scorpion, tadaima !

- Je suis ici ! fit le grec toute colère envolée.

Après de brèves retrouvailles Kisuke fit son rapport à Shion qui semblait ravi du résultat, même s'il y avait quelques détails à régler. Ensuite il fit le trajet inverse accompagner de son amour et de Shiryu, qui une fois arrive à Karakura regarda l'heure et fila vers le bahut d'Ichigo. Milo et Kisuke ayant décidé de passer la soirée ensemble là-bas, laissant un peu de temps au couple, même s'ils devaient retourner le soir même au Sanctuaire. Quelques heures, c'était mieux que rien...

Ooo000ooO

Arrivé devant l'édifice, Shiryu pesta intérieurement. Bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà sortis, il remarqua alors un groupe de jeune qui passaient devant lui et une rouquine dit « Kurosaki-kun » avec une telle tristesse, se retenant de fondre en larme. Shiryu fronça un peu les sourcils, il se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait à son homme. Mais l'objet de toutes ses pensées se dressait là juste devant lui.

Ichigo pensant à un mirage avançait doucement persuadé qu'il allait se volatiliser ou bien qu'il passerait au travers, mais il buta simplement sur lui et sut alors que ce n'était pas un de ses fantasmes.

- Bonjour, murmura Shiryu.

- Bonjour, fit écho Ichigo qui n'avait pu retenir un frisson de bien-être.

- On va faire un tour ?

- Oui.

Les deux hommes partirent seuls sous le regard des amis d'Ichigo, et tous se dirent que finalement c'était normal qu'Inoue se prenne un râteau devant une telle beauté.

- Il sort d'où ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! demanda Tatsuki.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois qu'il vient, fit Chado avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Ooo000ooO

Le couple s'isola en premier lieu dans un endroit désert, à quelques kilomètres de la ville, où ils purent s'embrasser et se câliner en toute tranquillité, tentant de rattraper quelques peu leur séparation forcée avant de parler un peu.

Ichigo fit tout d'abord la grimace quand Shiryu lui avoua qu'il ne pouvait rester que quelques heures, puis se consola en se disant que c'était tout de même mieux que rien et décida de profiter au maximum de sa présence :

- Tu veux faire quoi alors ? lui demanda le shinigami remplaçant.

- On se trouve quelque chose à grignoter et on revient ici, décida Shiryu. Et après je te dévore !

- Ou je le fais avant toi, se moqua Ichigo en l'embrassant à nouveau passionnément. Tu m'as manqué, rajouta-t-il entre deux baisers

- Toi aussi… susurra le Dragon en glissant sa main sous son uniforme scolaire, tu sais que t'es mignon tout plein comme ça…

Ils ne reprirent le chemin de la ville qu'une fois leur ardeur un peu calmée et uniquement parce que leurs estomacs se manifestèrent bruyamment, s'achetèrent des bentos et des boissons pour s'isoler de nouveau le plus vite possible. Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'avenir encore incertain, préférant profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre. Ils ignoraient tous deux quand cette soirée pourrait se renouveler.

Milo et Kisuke passèrent une soirée en tête à tête, loin des calculs du scientifique, mais jamais très loin des jeunes amoureux, veillant à ce que rien ne les dérange.

Ooo000ooO

**Sanctuaire**

Dohko et Shion était prêts. Du moins autant qu'ils pourraient l'être :

- Tu lui as dit ? demanda Shion

- Non, inutile de le faire souffrir inutilement, répondit Dohko, si Saori refuse nos arguments, tout sera à refaire !

- Bien je l'appelle, dit le grand Pope en se concentrant pour contacter sa jeune Déesse, restée au Japon.

Un long moment après, il regarda Dohko en disant :

- Elle sera là après-demain !

Ooo000ooO

Le grand Pope et le Sotaicho se faisaient face devant l'assemblée qui se mit, sans s'en rendre compte, à retenir son souffle. Deux puissances phénoménales qui auraient pu, d'un geste, tout dévaster, et ils en étaient tous parfaitement conscients. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune agressivité, ni même de méfiance entre eux, bien au contraire, mais pour chacun le spectacle n'en était pas moins impressionnant.

Après les salutations et les présentations d'usage, Shion convia ses invités à se diriger vers la salle de réception où les attendait le buffet préparé par tous. Les décorations, que l'on devait essentiellement au Poisson, à Hisagi et aux bronzes firent sensations pour le plus grand plaisir de ces derniers. Le buffet, varié à souhait et exploit non négligeable du travail commun des autres chevaliers, ne laissait pas non plus indifférent les invités qui le regardèrent avec gourmandises.

Kilian présentait fièrement à Yachiru tous les chevaliers qui se prêtaient tous avec gentillesse à ce jeu, sans se douter un instant que quelques minutes plus tard Kenpachi se faisait un plaisir de leur broyer les doigts dans une solide mais amicale poignée de main, pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants.

Shiryu s'était tout de suite inquiété de voir Ichigo présent et après un long baiser :

- Et ta famille ?

- Rukia veille sur eux pour la soirée, l'avait rassuré le shinigami remplaçant, et Yoruichi nous préviendra s'il y a le moindre problème. Kisuke m'ouvrira alors le passage.

Un joyeux brouhaha régnait en maître absolu alors que tous faisaient connaissance sous le regard bienveillant des deux commandants en chef. Shion demanda bientôt l'attention de tous et le silence se fit :

- Avant de porter un toast à cette rencontre exceptionnelle et à nos invités, je dois vous faire part des décisions de notre Déesse avec qui, Dohko et moi-même, nous sommes entretenus cette après-midi.

Dans un coin de la salle, la pression du bras d'Ichigo se resserra autour des épaules de Shiryu. Un peu partout, les autres attendaient anxieusement le fameux résultat :

- Athéna souhaite que tous ses chevaliers puissent enfin bénéficier d'une vie calme et sans heurts et surtout comme ils l'entendent. Elle ne peut néanmoins pas, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle sur ce point, laisser le monde sans surveillance en le privant de votre savoir et de votre protection. Le Sanctuaire doit continuer à exister envers et contre tout, même si notre génération a peu de chance de connaître une nouvelle guerre sainte. Dans cette optique et à la condition que chacun d'entre vous soit joignable et revienne sur le champ en cas d'alerte, nous avons jugez qu'un minimum de quatre chevaliers d'or au sein du Sanctuaire, en plus de moi-même sera suffisant. Si je venais à m'absenter également, Saga ou Aïoros prendrait le commandant provisoire. Et ceci vaut pour tous les chevaliers quels que soit leur rang. Athéna gardera uniquement Pégase près d'elle, sachant pertinemment que toute sa garde rapprochée sera de nouveau présente en cas de besoin. Il va sans dire que vous devez aussi transmettre votre savoir aux futurs chevaliers, et que où que vous soyez, vous veillez à maintenir votre force de combat. Bien sûr, si certains d'entre vous souhaitent demeurer ici, ils peuvent être accompagnés et partager leur temple. Voilà, je pense que je vous ai tout dit, je recevrai chacun d'entre vous pour connaître ses choix, mais prenez votre temps pour y réfléchir. Sur ce, nous allons enfin pourvoir nous restaurer…

- Vous permettez ? le coupa le Sotaicho, j'ai moi aussi une annonce à faire !

- Je vous en prie, l'invita Shion.

- Bien que nous nous soyons rencontrés d'une façon des plus originales, des liens très étroits nous lient aujourd'hui. Des liens qui semblent indestructibles au vu de toute la logistique mise en place pour que nos deux mondes puissent rester connectés. Et de ce fait, nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui commença le Sotaisho. Vu que nous sommes entourés de gens qui nous sont chers à nos cœurs et que nous sommes un jour de fête, il est de mon devoir, de faire ceci. Lieutenant Izuru Kira, lieutenant Shûhei Hisagi, approchez.

Les deux hommes surpris s'avancèrent, beaucoup de personnes retentirent leur souffle.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, vous avez maintenu vos divisions respective soudée, vous avez fait votre travail et beaucoup plus encore avec brio et honneur, vos pairs vous respectent, vous ne vous êtes jamais plaints. Vous avez fait vos tâches sans rechigner et vous avez gardé la tête haute. Et en ce jour si particulier, il est grand temps pour moi de récompenser vos efforts. Lieutenant Kira, lieutenant Hisagi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes destitué de votre titre de lieutenant pour devenir capitaine de votre division !

Le Sotaisho prit des vestes blanches et les déposa sur les épaules des deux jeunes hommes, en leur murmurant un « je suis fier de vous. ».

- Chers amis, je vous présente le capitaine de la troisième division Izuru Kira et le capitaine de la neuvième division Shûhei Hisagi. Félicitations !

La foule se mit à siffler et à applaudir. Et la fête débuta, de nombreuses accolades et félicitations fusaient de toute part.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai veillé personnellement à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'alcool, fit Shion en voyant les hommes vider des verres aux substances colorée d'un trait.

- Merci mon ami, mais connaissant les miens, ce n'est pas ça qui vont les empêcher de faire des bêtises... répondit le Sotaisho sentant déjà la migraine pointer.

- Pareil pour les miens...

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de pousser un soupir las, ils ne pouvaient rien y changer.

- Tu es capitaine ! Tu es capitaine et ça te va très bien ! dit Shun en tournant autour de son amant.

Ooo000ooO

- Qui aurait pu imaginer Shaka avec ce genre d'homme ? murmura Shura en ouvrant et fermant sa main, regardant le couple étonnant que faisait Kenpachi et l'hindou.

- Et bien je dirais que la personne idéale pour le capitaine Kenpachi est votre ami Shaka. répondit Kira, Matsumoto accrochée à son cou.

- Quesque tu me chantes ? Ce type à l'air d'une brute, et Shaka ne laisse approcher personne ! fit DM.

- C'est qui que tu traite de brute ? T'as pas l'air doux non plus ! Et Shaka est quelqu'un de très sociable et super gentil ! fit la rousse.

Des éclats de rires, stoppèrent le début de la dispute, Camus et Hyoga étaient en train de rire à gorge déployée en regardant quelqu'un. Ils suivirent leur regard pour voir qu'un capitaine avec une chemise rose essayait de mettre du saké dans une coupe de jus de pomme-cerise qui se faisait gronder par une jeune femme. Mu arriva et le capitaine prit un air penaud qui fit rire tout le monde, la jeune femme lui prit la bouteille de saké et s'en alla.

- Ouah Nanao à encore frappé ! Je vais la rejoindre ! déclara Matsumoto abandonnant les hommes.

- ha la la, ça va faire des étincelles... soupira Kira.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda DM.

- Tu vas voir...

- J'ai dit non ! coupa la femme avec la précieuse bouteille.

- Mais Nanao ! suppliait Matsumoto.

La rousse murmura un truc à son oreille, la brune lui répondit autre chose et la rousse semblait d'accord. Ensuite elles partirent chacune de leur coté, faisant la fête avec les personnes présente.

- Je vais voir quoi ? demanda DM

- Viens avec moi si tu veux, on va les suivre en douce, lui répondit Kira en se glissant discrètement derrière la plantureuse rousse.

Cette dernière était en grande discussion avec Shaina :

- Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme porte un masque ? demanda le shinigami à son compagnon de conspiration.

- Les femmes chevaliers sont obligées d'en porter un, expliqua le Cancer. C'est une tradition désuète et passée de mode mais encore en vigueur. A l'origine, c'était pour effacer leur féminité et si un autre chevalier découvrait son visage, soit elle l'aimait, soit elle le tuait.

- C'est barbare et ça ne cache rien du tout, constata Kira en admirant les formes de la femme chevalier.

- Méfies-toi, celle-là c'est une vrai furie, le prévint DM, elle vient du même pays que moi !

- Et tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles. C'est quoi ton prénom ? Death Masque ce n'est pas un nom !

Ooo000ooO

Prés d'une table, Ichigo, Hisagi, Shun, Toshiro, Hyoga et Shiryu discutaient tranquillement de ces perspectives d'avenir commun maintenant :

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire vous deux ? demanda Hyoga.

- Moi, je vais m'installer à Karakura le plus vite possible !

- Mais comment tu vas faire ? demanda Shun.

- Il va vivre avec moi ! On va se trouver un appartement juste à côté de la clinique familiale ! s'écria Ichigo. Hors de question qu'il vive à la Soul Society !

- Pour nous ce n'est pas vraiment différent, sauf qu'on a déjà le lieu, dit Shun. Moi je retourne à la Soul Society avec Hisagi, il soit prendre en main ses nouvelles fonctions !

- Il va falloir te trouver un lieutenant capitaine Hisagi, lui dit Toshiro, puis il s'adressa à sa moitié. Nous mon ange, on peut encore rester un peu ici si tu veux, mais il faudra que je retourne là-bas régulièrement.

- Eh ! Tu ne vas pas partir définitivement Shun ! s'écria Ikki en arrivant derrière lui.

Ooo000ooO

Mu faisait doucement la leçon à son capitaine qui lui sourit en l'entraînant vers une autre coupe de cocktail. Une autre bouteille sortie de sa poche et cette fois personne ne l'empêcha de la verser dans le mélange de fruits :

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! lui reprocha Mu.

- Tu verras, ma petite perle rare, un peu d'alcool n'a jamais nuit à personne, répondit Shunsui avec un grand sourire en lui en versant un verre. Sinon comment j'aurais pu te connaître ?

- C'est vrai, reconnut le Bélier en trempant ses lèvres dans le verre, mais juste une alors…

Ooo000ooO

Ukitake discutait de son côté avec Saga qui avait été ravi de retrouver son frère bien moins sombre qu'à son départ :

- Tu devrais lui dire, lui conseillait le shinigami.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie, remarqua le Gémeau.

- Crois-moi, il en sera soulagé au contraire…

- Comment ça, tu veux y aller ? les interrompit Aïoros qui suivait son cadet.

- Ben quoi ? répondit ce dernier, je veux moi aussi connaître la Soul Society !

- Mais…

- Je t'emmène avec moi, dit Kanon, tu verras, je suis sur que tu aimeras ! T'inquiètes, Aïoros, je veillerais sur lui !

Mais le Sagittaire ne semblait pas du tout partager cet enthousiasme.

- Tu comptes partir aussi ? fit Saga sous le choc.

- Bah oui, je dois m'occuper du trans-dim-ex et j'aimerais passer pas mal de temps avec ma moitié... fit Kanon en prenant Jûshirô par la taille. Mais t'inquiète, je reviendrai souvent !

- Mais… mais...

- Je vais rester un certain temps ici, je vais voir ce qu'ils ont dans les bras tes collègues fit Kenpachi avec un sourire psychotique qui fit froid dans le dos au Sagittaire.

- Ça me parait bien ! sourit tendrement Shaka. Ils sont assez forts... Et puis je suis sûr que Yumichika et Ikkaku s'en sortiront très bien.

- Ouais ! Attendons la fin de cette petite sauterie avant que je ne les teste !

Ooo000ooO

- Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette... tu vas bien ? demanda Isane au chevalier d'or tout prés d'elle.

- Si, ça va… c'est juste un peu dur de voir mes meilleurs amis partir...

- Ils reviendront souvent, et nos amis aussi vont venir s'installer de temps à autres ici... Je suis Isane.

- Vous avez raison...Vous allez aussi être séparé de vos amis... Ravis de vous connaitre, je suis Aldébaran.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclamer : Les personnages est l'univers de St Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kuramada, l'univers et les personnages de Bleach à Tite Kubo_

_Voici le chapitre, bo__nne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**Sanctuaire**

Les conversations continuaient ça et là, des projets d'avenir naissaient, tandis que petit à petit les femmes disparaissaient pour se retrouver dans la salle du trône où les femmes chevaliers s'étaient débarrasser de leur masque et discutaient avec les femmes shinigami, arrosée par le saké confisqué à Shunsui et également quelques bouteilles apportées par Matsumoto. Si la soirée des filles avait commencé par quelque chose d'officiel, elle s'était vite transformée en soirée pyjama...

- Alors, elles ne sont pas jolies nos petites femmes chevaliers ? demanda DM planqué avec Kira derrière le trône.

- Eh ! Les shinigami ne sont pas mal non plus, s'offusqua ce dernier.

Mais il avait parlé trop fort. Marine qui avait une bonne ouïe et avait visiblement perçu quelque chose car elle regardait curieusement vers le trône. DM plaqua Kira au sol avec son corps pour l'empêcher de faire un geste qui aurait pu les trahir. Le shinigami put sentir la musculature parfaite épouser son propre corps et retint son souffle sans même s'en rendre compte, tous ses sens fixés sur le chevalier contre lui, sa respiration régulière, son souffle chaud dans son cou, et son odeur… viril et enivrante à souhait…

Heureusement, l'attention du chevalier de l'aigle fut de nouveau attirée par ses compagnes, et ils en profitèrent pour effectuer un repli stratégique vers la salle de réception où ils se jetèrent sur une coupe de cocktail de fruits, largement aromatisée par les soins de Shura. Après trois verres coup sur coup, ils en riaient en étant devenu les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ooo000ooO

Shion soupira en voyant les visages de tous se détendre soudain :

- Et voilà ! Décidément…

- M'en parlez pas, soupira le Sotaicho.

- Soyez indulgents messieurs, intervint Dohko en leur offrant à chacun un verre de pur jus de fruit. Il suffit juste de veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux n'arrive cette fois. Ils ont bien le droit de s'amuser un peu aussi !

-Vous avez raison... fit le Sotaisho sachant très bien que certains de ses hommes étaient les champions pour mettre un « grain de folie dans une fête ». Vous êtes Dohko, celui qui détient toutes les armes... Que pensez-vous des zanpakuto ?

-Euh... Shion, je… commença Mu qui arrivait par là et avait perdu quelques couleurs sur le visage.

- Et bien elles sont très intéressantes, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vous-même un gardien pour tous les zanpakuto ? demandait Dohko.

Le Sotaisho réfléchit quelques instants, avant de parler, pour donner des informations simples.

- J'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi les laisser avec ? insista la Balance.

- Mu pourrais-tu expliquer à ton ami ? demanda le Sotaicho.

- Et bien les zanpakuto sont comme nos armures, commença le Bélier

- Ça j'avais compris.

- C'est comme si tu demandais à tous les chevaliers de mettre leur armure dans une pièce, et lais laisser nu devant un ennemi.

- Hein?

- C'est très simple Dohko, les zanpakuto sont les armures des shinigami, ils ne peuvent pas faire sans. Comme nous ne pouvons faire sans nos armures.

- Et les chevaliers, ils font comment sans zanpakuto ? demanda soudain Dohko inquiet que sont fils se retrouve sans protection.

- Euh bien en fait... bafouilla Mu.

- Ils ne vont jamais dans le monde réel sans shinigami et puis Ichigo est là, intervint le Sotaicho.

- Ariès no Mu ! Tu me caches quelque chose, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se trame et pas plus tard que maintenant ! fit Shion, voyant très bien que son fils lui cachait quelque chose.

- C'est une superbe fête ! félicita Kisuke au Pope laissant une échappatoire à Mu qui sauta sur l'occasion pour s'éclipser, même s'il savait que son père ne s'avouerait pas si facilement vaincu.

La fête continua et Shion se promit effectivement d'attraper son chenapan de fils pour avoir des explications plus tard. Les chevaliers partaient petit à petit chez eux emmenant un invité pour la nuit. On apporta aux filles des lits d'appoint avec des sacs de couchage, car aucunes d'elles ne voulaient quitter leur soirée pyjama improvisée.

La salle se vidait petit à petit sous les yeux des commandants et de Dohko qui veillait à ce que tout le monde trouve un endroit pour la nuit. La chambre du Sotaicho était prête au palais, son lieutenant l'y attendait déjà

Ooo000ooO

- Bienvenue chez moi ! fit DM à Kira quand ils arrivèrent au quatrième temple. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais fait comme chez toi !

- Merci ! J'ai entendu dire que vos divisions venaient d'être rénovées, dit Kira en regardant autour de lui.

- Division ? Ah tu veux parler de nos temples ? Oui tu as raison on vient de finir quelques travaux et ce n'était pas du luxe crois-moi ! Tu veux grignoter un truc ?

Ooo000ooO

Aldébaran partit avec le capitaine Komamura avec qui il avait longuement discuté pendant la soirée, DM avait déjà quitté les lieux en emmenant Kira. Aïolia proposa l'hospitalité à Renji, Shura au capitaine Mayuri. Et enfin, Aphrodite, par l'intermédiaire de Shura qui avait dors et déjà et comme à son habitude prit en main la suite de la soirée du Poisson, un peu trop éméché pour ça, accueillerait pour la nuit Iba.

C'est d'ailleurs le Capricorne qui montra la chambre d'invité au lieutenant ainsi que les différentes commodités du temple après avoir fait de même chez lui avec son propre invité qui se plaignait déjà du manque de confort.

Il revint ensuite dans la chambre du Poisson qu'il avait simplement déposé su son lit. Avec patience et douceur, il le déshabilla et le coucha. Puis il le laissa, comme à chaque fois, se plaindre de sa trop grande solitude, de tous ce jeunots qui ne voyaient que son physique sans penser un seul instant à ses sentiments, de tous ces êtres qui ne savaient même pas apprécier la beauté d'une rose. Et quand finalement, il s'endormit, la tête sur les genoux de Shura, ce dernier laissa traîner doucement sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux dans une tendre caresse en murmurant :

- Si seulement tu regardais plus prêt de toi Aphro…

Ooo000ooO

Camus et Byakuya avaient su faire preuve de retenu tous au long de la soirée. Mais dès qu'ils passèrent la porte du temple du Verseau, ils se sautèrent presque dessus, échangeant un baiser passionné dans l'entrée, et auraient sans doute poussé l'échange plus loin si un toussotement discret ne les avait arrêtés en plein élan. Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc pour tomber sur Toshiro et Hyoga qui les observaient depuis le coin cuisine tranquillement installé :

- Une tasse de thé ? demanda Toshiro tout sourire, de délectant de la rougeur subite sur les joues du capitaine de la sixième division.

- Oui merci, répondit Camus, bienséance oblige.

Hyoga avait du mal à se retenir de rire devant les grimasses de contrariétés que faisaient les deux amants. Toshiro fit un petit clin d'œil à son compagnon avant d'ajouter.

- Je vais mettre l'eau à bouillir.

- Il n'est pas encore prêt ? s'exclama Byakuya, sortant de ses gongs.

Les plus jeunes partirent en fou-rire. Camus comprenant qu'ils avaient été victime d'une petite farce, et n'ayant pas envie de perdre du temps, tira son amant à sa suite et ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du français.

- Où en étions-nous ? demanda le Verseau les yeux emplis de désir, débarrassant Byakuya de son haori.

- A peu près ici... fit le capitaine de la sixième division en prenant les lèvres du chevalier.

Ooo000ooO

Ukitake portait Kanon telle une jeune mariée sous l'œil incrédule de son ami.

- Il porte Kanon, d'où tire-t-il une telle force physique ? demanda Shunsui à Mu se demandant s'il n'était pas plus ivre qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- L'amour nous fais bien faire des choses... répondit Mu en continuant à descendre les marches vers son temple. Viens, rentrons à la maison.

Kanon fredonnait une quelconque chanson de marin faisant pouffer son amant car le Gémeau mélangeait plusieurs chansons, faisant un remix pour le moins original. Il le posa sur son lit et le rejoint après s'être débarrassé de son uniforme.

- T'es sexy quand tu te déshabilles, fit Kanon.

- Merci, mais pas autant que toi, répondit Ukitake.

- T'es super beau, tu me rends dingue, j'ai envie de toi ! Je te jure, regarde si tu ne me crois pas !

Kanon sortit du lit et se débarrassa de ses habits, et le capitaine pu remarquer qu'en effet il était en forme...

- Pas dans cet état là mon cœur...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux que tu te souviennes de tous nos échanges...

Ooo000ooO

Renji avait trop bu et tenait à peine debout. Aïolia avait bien du mal à comprendre le sens du mono dialogue du shinigami qui, s'il avait bien compris, tournait autour de la solitude de sa condition. Largement appuyé sur le Lion qui le portait presque plus qu'il ne le traînait derrière lui, il semblait faire un état des lieux des différents couples récemment formés au sein de leurs deux communautés :

- Et toi mon petit 'lia, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? demanda-t-il soudain alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin les appartements du cinquième temple.

- Et en quoi ça te regarde, dis-moi ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas… je pourrais peut-être tenter ma chance…

- Dis pas de conneries ! Je ne suis pas homo moi !

- Moi non plus ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, répondit le Shinigami en le plaquant contre la porte que le Lion venait de refermer du pied, je veux bien essayer… T'es plutôt mignon comme mec !

Et avant que le Lion puisse réagir, il se retrouvait embrassé par le shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Et très bien embrassé, pensa-t-il brièvement avant d'enfin tenter de le repousser, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Quand il finit par arriver à se coucher, il avait presque dû assommer Renji, bien décidé à consommer tout de suite. Il était pourtant étrangement troublé le Lion par la présence de son invité.

Ooo000ooO

Au septième temple, Shiryu et Ichigo n'en finissaient plus de parler de leur avenir commun. Cela ressemblait tellement à un rêve qu'ils avaient bien du mal à redescendre sur terre. Les deux adolescents finirent tout de même par se coucher, après que Kisuke ait confirmé à Ichigo que tout ses passait bien à Karakura, et tout en continuant à se décrire leur vision du futur, commencèrent à se câliner tendrement.

Les paroles cessèrent vite pour laisser place à un étrange ballet enivrant qui les emporta bientôt.

Ooo000ooO

Au sixième temple Shaka regarda tendrement Yachiru s'endormir avant de rejoindre son homme dans la cuisine qui tentait, très maladroitement de préparer du thé :

- Laisses-moi faire, dit-il en lui prenant des mains la théière avant qu'elle n'atterrisse par terre

- La petite dort ?

- Oui, et nous devrions y aller aussi

- Pas tout de suite mon cœur, dit Kenpachi en se glissant derrière lui et en l'entourant de ses bras, il faut d'abord inaugurer ton temple…

La Vierge tourna la tête vers lui pour accéder à ses lèvres dans un long et torride baiser laissant présager quelle genre d'inauguration son homme avait prévu.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, le temps pour Shaka d'éteindre le feu avant de retrouver les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier agrippa le blond par les fesses et le souleva. Le maître des lieux noua ses jambes autour de la taille du Shinigami qui avança dans la pièce et finit par déposer son fardeau sur la table. Il quitta les lèvres du jeune homme, qui n'eut pas le temps de protester car Kenpachi, s'attaquait déjà à son cou et la Vierge sentit un long frisson parcourir son échine.

Il en profita pour débarrasser le capitaine, de son haori et des bandages qui lui barraient le torse pour ensuite s'attaquer à la clavicule de son amant qui grogna de plaisir.

- Ici ou dans la chambre ? questionna le shinigami.

-Ici, dans la chambre, partout... répondit Shaka entre deux caresses.

Le capitaine eut un petit rire de gorge dont lui seul avait le secret et reprit son amant dans ses bras pour le conduire à la chambre. Pour la cuisine, ce n'était que partie remise, là il le voulait tout entier et pour lui seul. Sans le moindre risque d'être interrompu.

Quand il arriva dans la pièce il posa délicatement son fardeau au milieu du lit avant d'aller fermer doucement la porte. Après quoi il se rua sur le blond et déchira sans la moindre douceur les habits qu'il portait. Shaka ne restant pas inactif, fit subir le même traitement à l'hakama de son amant avant de le renverser sur le lit.

Puis il attaqua le torse du brun de ses lèvres, savourant comme toujours le gout de l'épiderme qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Son amant le laissa faire un moment, grognant de plaisir avant de retourner la situation. Toutefois Kenpachi n'allongea pas Shaka sur le lit, il le maintint assis en face de lui.

- Ne bouge pas… murmura le shinigami à l'oreille du chevalier.

Il se mit alors à effleurer le corps de Shaka, tantôt du bout de ses doigts, tantôt de ses lèvres, de temps à autre de sa langue qui prenait le relais. Zaraki souleva la longue chevelure blonde et lui taquina la nuque, zone particulièrement érogène chez le jeune homme. Le cœur du chevalier battait la chamade, des gémissements passaient ses lèvres et sa virilité était devenue très douloureuse. Pourtant le brun ne s'en souciait pas, il était occupé à procurer à son amant des caresses aussi douces que tendres qui grisait et exacerbait les sens de la Vierge à chacun de ses touchers. La volupté à l'état pur.

-Ken… pachi… appela Shaka entre deux gémissements.

-Hum ?

-Laisse-moi te toucher.

-Hum.

Le blond décoda la réponse pour un « oui » aussi laissa-t-il glisser à sont tour ses mains sur le corps de son amant, qui était toujours en face de lui. Lentement et tout aussi voluptueusement que son brun, il attaqua sa virilité et commença un va et vient. Zaraki sous la torture mordilla la clavicule de Shaka. La shinigami attrapa à son tour la virilité de son blond et entama la même caresse qu'il subissait, avant de passer à une autre caresse

Ils continuèrent ainsi ce long moment de douceur, progressant toujours plus dans le plaisir des sens et les caresses de part et d'autre. Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour eux, suspendant sa course infernal pour ne plus que leur laisser que le bonheur de cette tendre et longue étreinte qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Mais s'ils pouvaient tenter de suspendre le temps, leurs corps eux, réclamaient l'aboutissement de cette étreinte. Le capitaine de la onzième division souleva donc son amant qui sourit, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Avec toujours cette même douceur que l'on n'aurait jamais imaginé chez cet homme, il acheva de préparer son amant à sa venue avant de se glisser presque tendrement en lui.

- Dis-moi si tu à mal… dit-il maladroitement alors qu'il progressait lentement dans l'intimité de son amant.

- Tout va bien, le rassura le blond.

Une fois qu'il fut entièrement entré, Kenpachi ne bougea plus quelques instants, laissant Shaka s'habituer à son imposante présence, tout en l'embrassant. Ce fut le chevalier qui amorça le mouvement, surprenant le capitaine. C'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient dans cette position et c'était loin de lui déplaire, surtout que son amant venait d'ancrer son regard turquoise dans le sien.

-Tu m'rends dingue ! dit Kenpachi avant de s'emparer voracement de la bouche de son amant et d'accélérer le rythme de son bassin. Le blond sourit, il venait de comprendre que c'était la façon de son amant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Les deux hommes se sentaient en osmose, les gémissements et cris de plaisir s'élevaient dans la chambre, ponctuant la danse de leurs deux corps maintenant unis. L'orgasme les frappa de plein fouet, tant par sa violence que par sa puissance. Ils restèrent un long moment comme suspendus dans le temps alors que la vague de jouissance n'en finissait plus de faire vibrer chaque cellule de leurs deux corps.

Ils se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur le lit, reprenant doucement leur souffle tout en se câlinant, toujours aussi tendrement avant de s'enrouler dans la couette et de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, Shaka se réveilla car il sentait une caresse sur sa joue. Il sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et rencontra l'œil noir visible de son amant et put y lire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Le chevalier se releva un peu et donna un baiser à son amant.

Amant qui était aux yeux de tous, une brute sanguinaire à la force inimaginable et au langage cru, alors qu'avec lui, il était tout autre, une montagne de tendresse et de passion. Shaka était choyé, chéri. Il était tel un trésor entre les mains du capitaine, et même si il était le seul à le savoir cela le comblait de joie.

Ooo000ooO

Le Sanctuaire s'éveillait et à l'arène certaine personnes semblaient de fort bonne humeur, tandis que d'autres avaient un peu plus de mal à émerger.

Kenpachi prit un certain plaisir à massacrer tout le monde, et beaucoup de chevaliers se demandèrent comment le gardien du sixième temple pouvait rester avec une brute pareille et se laisser appeler « maman » de surcroit. Un chevalier d'argent avait eut le malheur de pouffer de rire, et il s'était vu mis au tapis avec quelques fracture par la petite aux cheveux rose. Coupant ainsi toute envie à quiconque de vouloir se moquer.

D'un autre coté il avait le Lion qui regardait entre ses cils un jeune homme tatoué à la coiffure en forme d'ananas.

- Tu as l'air soucieux mon frère... fit le sagittaire.

- Non je réfléchis juste... Dis Ros, comment as-tu su que Saga était la personne avec qui tu voulais passer le reste de tes jours ?

Le sagittaire regarda son frère totalement soufflé, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il s'assit ou plutôt se laissa tomber aux côtés de son cadet, se demandant encore s'il avait bien entendu la question. Mais ce dernier poursuivait :

- Tu as toujours été gay ou c'est juste Saga ?

- Euh… comment dire, balbutia l'aîné.

- Oui ?

- Ben, ce n'est pas si simple en fait, commença Aïoros. D'abord non je n'ai pas toujours été gay. En fait j'étais bi, même plutôt hétéro avant Saga, mais lui…

- Lui, c'est lui quoi, traduisit le cadet.

- Oui.

- Mais comment ?

- Tu le sauras, je pense, répondit l'aîné, comme avec une fille. Si ton cœur devient fou, tes mains moites à chaque fois que tu le croises, et qu'il t'obsède jour et nuit, alors…

Renji, de son côté, avait mal au crâne. Et ce malgré l'aspirine que son hôte, un garçon charmant, au passage, lui avait donné. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant avec ce qu'il avait bu la veille. Il faut dire que les cocktails des chevaliers et shinigami avaient été particulièrement alcoolisés ! Assis sur les bancs en pierre des arènes, il observait tout ce petit monde s'agiter en priant pour que personne ne vienne le défier et essayait de comprendre comment il avait pu se réveiller dans ce temple, bien installé dans un lit douillet et complètement nu, sans même avoir le souvenir d'y être aller ou même de s'être déshabiller.

Il se massait les tempes, essayant de chasser la migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne, tout en surveillant le Lion du coin de l'œil. Il était vraiment beau ce chevalier… Avec ses grand yeux vert, sa peau halée, sa haute stature, son charisme, sa gentillesse. L'avait-il réellement embrassé la veille au soir ? Mais bon il n'était pas gay, mais cet homme le rendait vraiment tout chose, il sentait quelque chose fourmiller dans son estomac. Mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Un souci Renji ?

- Non, juste un lendemain de la veille... Dis Hisagi ce monde est vraiment différent du notre ?

- Renji, je suis ici, et ils sont frère ! fit Hisagi voyant que son ami ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

- Hein ? Heu… mais... balbutia le fukutaisho virant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Kira et DM s'affrontaient maintenant que Kenpachi avait bien dégrossi les rangs des combattants. Ils étaient plutôt en forme, même s'ils avaient largement continué à boire en discutant la veille au soir. Et l'enjeu du combat était le prénom de DM que Kira voulait connaître et que le Cancer avait accepté de révéler à la seule condition qu'il le batte.

DM regardait Kira avancer vers lui, il appréciait le blond, sa compagnie, son humour, son caractère, même son petit air tristounet qu'il arborait toujours. Ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit, et DM c'était même laisser mener par le bout du nez sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais il s'était quand même rattrapé avec ce combat, il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir le Cancer.

- Prêt ? demanda le blond.

- Toujours !

Les deux hommes se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre pour le petit combat où Kira avait tant à gagner, et le shinigami comptait bien gagner.

Aphrodite descendit les gradins et mis un petit pain au chocolat dans les mains de son ami.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené hier, t'es un amour Shura !

Le combat s'acheva sur un ex-æquo, aucun des deux n'ayant réussit à prendre suffisamment l'avantage sur l'autre pour l'emporter. Ils furent félicités par Shion et le Sotaicho, présents tous deux pour cet entraînement matinal. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés mais ravis de ne pas avoir perdus, bien que pas trop content de ne pas avoir pu gagner non plus.

Shion mit fin à l'entraînement sur ce dernier combat. Certains shinigami, dont le Sotaicho, souhaitant réintégrés leur monde au plus vite. Ichigo, pour sa part, étant reparti au petit matin, bien avant que la majorité soit levée. Shiryu, lui préparait déjà son prochain départ.

Le Sotaicho annonça le premier départ dans une heure, le temps qu'il discute encore de quelques détails avec le grand Pope sur cette nouvelle façon de procéder, chacun étant maintenant libre d'agir à sa guise des deux côtés.

Renji était soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à combattre les chevaliers, mais hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, devait-il rester ou repartir ? De toute façon, cela dépendrait aussi de la décision de son capitaine, ils ne pouvaient pas s'absenter tous les deux en même temps.

Shura finissait le pain au chocolat en regardant le Poisson discuter avec Saga. Les deux hommes étaient amis et il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre du Gémeau, follement amoureux de son Sagittaire. La dernière bouchée avalée, il se leva en soupirant pour rejoindre son temple. Son invité, lui ayant déjà fait savoir qu'il regagnait le palais dans l'attente du départ.

Les filles n'avaient même pas fait leur apparition ce matin, se dit Aïolia en se levant à son tour. Il se dirigea vers son invité :

- Tu manges avec moi Renji ?

Renji regardait le Lion pas vraiment sûr qu'il lui ait bien demandé.

- Alors tu viens ? répéta ce dernier

- Oui j'arrive, on va où ?

- Chez moi.

Les deux hommes se rendirent au cinquième temple, Lia derrière les fourneaux et le Shinigami dressait la table, son hôte lui désignant de la tête ou se trouvait la vaisselle nécessaire.

- Je t'ai embrassé hier ou ce n'étais qu'un doux rêves ?

- Non, tu l'as bien fait.

- Je... tu sais, je ne suis pas gay, mais, comment dire... tu m'attires vraiment.

- Tu es bien rouler aussi.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'un mec me dit ça, constata le shinigami en relevant la tête vers un Lion souriant lui servant de la salade composée en guise d'entrée avant s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Pareil pour moi ! Ça te trouble aussi, pas vrai ?

- Oui...

- Ton mal de crâne, ça va mieux ?

- Ça passe doucement

- On ira sur la plage après manger, tu pourras t'y reposer en paix !

Et on passera l'après-midi ensemble, c'est un bon début, se dit Aïolia

Ooo000ooO

- Tu te débrouilles pas mal ! fit Kira à DM avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'ils avaient regagnés le temple du Cancer.

- Je peux en dire autant de toi ! Tu as un sacré crochet du droit, tu ne m'as pas loupé !

- Enlève ton tee-shirt et assied-toi… fit le blond en tirant un tabouret de la cuisine de son hôte.

- Hum, je ne te savais pas comme ça petit shinigami... railla l'italien retirant son tee-shirt.

Kira ne répondit même pas à l'attaque se contentant d'utiliser des sors de kido pour soigner l'homme à la jolie musculature qui lui faisait face. Il ne se gênait pas pour regarder sous toutes les coutures, même si le chevalier ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. D'un autre coté ça arrangeait le blond.

- La classe ! Je n'ai plus la moindre égratignure ! Tu fais ça comment ?

- Tu me donnes la recette de tes lasagnes ?

- Jamais ! T'en veux ?

- Oui !

Ooo000ooO

Shura, lui, avait réintégré un temple affreusement silencieux. S'il ne regrettait en rien le départ de son invité, pas très agréable, il savait également que le shinigami qu'avait accueilli le Poisson était également reparti en compagnie de son capitaine et du Sotaicho, de son invité et de quelques autres également, dans leur monde. Lui n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. En fait il n'avait aucune envie tout court. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, découragé.

Ooo000ooO

Aphrodite, de son côté, préparait joyeusement un sac de voyage, décidé à aller tenter sa chance dans ce nouveau monde plein de beau mâle qui le verrait enfin autrement que comme une possible aventure d'un soir.

-T'es sur de vouloir partir ? demanda Milo a son ami.

- Oui pourquoi ? Vos départs vous ont plutôt bien réussi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir la même chance ! fit Aphrodite.

- C'est dommage d'aller chercher si quelque chose que tu peux avoir ici... Sans oublier que tu risque de briser le cœur de quelqu'un en partant... Mais tu as raison, fait comme tu veux !

- De qui tu parles ?

- Hein… pardon ?

- Milo tu en dis trop ou pas assez ! Je veux savoir, et je veux savoir tout de suite ! s'impatienta le suédois.

- Aphro, je t'adore, mais c'est à toi de le découvrir...

Sans un mot de plus Milo se retourna et regagna son temple, il était temps pour lui de faire un bon repas pour son petit scientifique. Avec le temps le Scorpion s'améliorait et la cuisine c'était une tâche qu'il appréciait finalement.

Ooo000ooO

Au quatrième temple, Kira dégustait les fameuses lasagnes de l'italien. Ça avait été un peu long, mais préparation secrète oblige, il avait dû patienter dans le salon :

- Alors ? demanda DM.

- Succulent, accorda le shinigami en souriant largement.

- Alors je gagne !

- Pas question, ce soir c'est moi qui te fais à manger et tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

- Tu vas rester alors ?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai un prénom à découvrir, répondit malicieusement Kira. Cet après-midi, tu me trouves un endroit où je puisse faire des courses !

DM hocha la tête en consentement sans répondre. Mais il était profondément heureux de partager un peu plus longtemps son temple avec le shinigami.

Ooo000ooO

Aphrodite laissa retomber son sac après le départ précipité de son ami, troublé. Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire ? Briser le cœur de quelqu'un ? Mais qui donc s'intéressait à lui sans qu'il le sache ?

Il se leva d'un coup, sortit de son temple et descendit les marches pour rejoindre celui du Capricorne. Shura ne lui cachait jamais rien ! Il le saurait forcément !

Il entra en trombe dans ses appartements en le cherchant fébrilement pour finalement le découvrir dans sa chambre. Il le crut d'abord endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ses épaules se soulever au rythme de…sanglots ?

- Shura ? demanda-t-il incertain

Ce dernier fit volte-face brutalement, tenta maladroitement d'essuyer son visage baigné de larmes et d'afficher un sourire :

- Aphro ! Comment ça va ? Ton sac est prêt ?

Aphrodite fut simplement scié, il avait bien vu le geste de son ami, il savait aussi déchiffrer les rougeurs des yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le suédois de traverser la pièce et de le serrer dans ses bras. Shura ne rejeta pas l'étreinte. Au contraire, il l'approfondit en serrant son ami dans se bras.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Shura ?

- Rien qui ne mérite d'en parler... Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas... Pars et sois heureux... Donne-moi de temps à autre des nouvelles, sois prudent... et sois heureux. Promet-le moi... Promet-moi d'être heureux...

Les larmes se remirent à couler, Aphrodite n'eut aucun mal à le deviner car celles-ci s'écrasaient contre son tee-shirt. Et chacune d'entre elles étaient un poignard qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le cœur du chevalier des Poissons.

Shura se défit de l'étreinte de son ami et le poussa hors de chez lui.

- Va et sois heureux.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Shura ferma la porte de ses appartements privés. Derrière se trouvait un Aphrodite qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et pour qui toute l'envie d'aller à la Soul Society s'était envolée.

A suivre…


End file.
